Daddy's Challenge
by OhByunSoo
Summary: [LAST CHAPTER] Mapan, tampan, idaman. Tiga kata yang mewakili sosok tiga pria matang ini. Sehun, Chanyeol, Kris. Ketiganya sudah menjadi suami sekaligus ayah di keluarga kecil mereka. Melupakan masa lalu dan membuka lembaran baru, bagaimana hebohnya para ayah ini mengurus malaikat kecilnya sehari-hari? -Dear Future Husband Sequel- HunHan/ChanBaek/TaoRis - GS
1. Like Father Like Son

**Daddy's Challenge**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A LITTLE SEQUEL OF**

 **DEAR FUTURE HUSBAND**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **NOTES:**

 **FF ini dibuat sekedar hiburan, sebagai penyalur hobi nulis.**

 **Fiktif. Full karangan.**

 **Thank you berat buat yang udah kasih suara di review DFH kemarin ^^**

 **Saya HUNHAN shipper, tapi FF ini juga fokus CHANBAEK-TAORIS.**

 **Masing2 kopel diatas bakal muncul di FF ini seperti FF sebelumnya.**

 **Jadi seumpama ada yg ga suka dengan salah satu kopel yg kebetulan nongol di salah satu chapter,**

 **boleh di skip aja, ga perlu repot2 ngebash atau demo okay :)**

 _ **GOOD ATTITUDE, NEVER BE RUDE.**_

 _ **I know I have the very best reader.**_

 _ **So let's begin from our first couple.**_

 _ **Happy reading!**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-HUNHAN FAMILY STORY-**

 **Like Father, Like Son**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kepala tertunduk, jari-jari tangan saling merapat, dan bibir bungkam seribu basa. Anak kecil ini hanya bisa berdiri diam didepan sang ayah yang kala itu tengah menatapnya lekat-lekat. Ekspresi asing itu sontak membuat nyalinya mengkerut.

"Memecahkan kaca lagi?" tanya suara datar sang ayah.

"..."

"Haowen."

Si kecil Haowen masih tak bergeming. Kini matanya sudah memanas. Ia tahu kalau perbuatannya kali ini akan membuat ayahnya marah besar.

"Ini ketiga kalinya dalam seminggu bolamu mengenai kaca rumah orang. Pulang sekolah malah pergi ke lapangan, main bola sampai sore, dan pulang karena kabur takut dimarahi. _Eomma_ dan _appa_ tidak pernah mengajarkanmu begitu."

"Sehun-ah...sudahlah. Haowen masih kecil."

"Haowen perlu sedikit disiplin, Lu. Nanti kebiasaan."

Luhan mendesah pasrah. Ia mengerti posisi dan kondisi Sehun sebagai seorang ayah, tapi sebagai ibu, mana bisa ia tega melihat putra sulungnya terus diam sambil menahan tangis didepan mata. Senakal apapun seorang anak, tidak ada ibu yang tak memaafkan.

"Tidak ada bola sampai bulan depan. Sekarang cepat mandi dan kerjakan tugas sekolahmu." titah Sehun tegas sambil meraih bola sepak kotor milik Haowen dari lantai dan berlalu pergi.

Sehun sebenarnya sedang menahan diri ketika melihat Haowen mendongak dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sudah pasti anak itu terkejut hobinya dilarang sang ayah. Tapi apa boleh buat, Haowen sudah besar dan Sehun merasa harus menerapkan sedikit disiplin agar anaknya itu tahu peraturan.

" _Appa..."_ suara parau Haowen pecah. "...bolanya jangan diambil. Haowen janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi...hhikkkss..ja..jadi..jangan larang Haowen main bola ya, _appa_? _Mi...mianhae..._ "

Sehun berhenti melangkah. Ia berdiri diam memunggungi si sulung yang mulai menangis tersedu.

"Ha..Haowen janji, _appa_...Haowen janji...hhhiikkss...hhikksss..bolanyaaa..."

"Ssssshhh...sudah-sudah. Anak _eomma_ tak boleh cengeng begini. _Appa_ tidak marah sayang. Berhenti menangis, ya?" Luhan merayu.

" _Eomma...hhikss..eommaaaa..."_ si kecil pecinta bola itu semakin merengek.

"Ssssshh...ssshhh..."

"Mandi dan kerjaan tugas sekolah. Tidak ada bola sampai bulan depan. Dengar?" Sehun mengulang kata-katanya dalam nada lebih tegas dan malah membuat Haowen sesenggukan parah dipelukan ibunya.

Sisa hari itu Haowen sama sekali tidak keluar kamar. Sahutan si kecil Ziyu pun ia acuhkan. Padahal biasanya, sehabis pulang sekolah dan selesai mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya, rumah pasti berisik oleh ulah keduanya.

Sejak beberapa tahun lalu, Luhan diangkat menjadi redaktur. Pekerjaan yang tidak mudah tapi membuat Luhan bersyukur karena ia banyak memiliki waktu luang. Luhan tak harus mengerjakan naskah-naskahnya di kantor. Semua naskah yang ia tangani hanya harus dikirim melalui e-mail jadi kini ia memiliki waktu lebih banyak dirumah. Setiap hari ia memang pergi ke kantor, tapi begitu makan siang selesai, ibu dua anak ini sudah dirumah bersama jagoan-jagoannya.

Luhan akan pergi menjemput Ziyu ditempat penitipan anak dan menjemput Haowen di sekolah terlebih dulu.

Tapi memang akhir-akhir ini Haowen agak lebih hiperaktif dari biasanya. Anak sulungnya itu tidak mau dijemput dan selalu pulang dalam keadaan penuh lumpur atau sedikit luka lecet di siku dan lutut. Haowen memang selalu membawa bola sepaknya ke sekolah meskipun tidak ada pelajaran olah raga. Dan benda itulah yang menjadi alasan kenapa ia tidak mau dijemput Luhan sekaligus alasan yang membuat kesabaran ayahnya diuji.

Tiga kali memecahkan kaca, tiga kali pula Sehun kena tegur pemilik rumah yang mengatakan kalau ulah Haowen itu karena kurang pengawasan orang tua.

"Enak saja orang itu! Biarpun aku bekerja, anak-anak tetap jadi perhatianku!" Sehun bercerita geram setelah Luhan menghampirinya di kamar.

"Aku mengerti. Sudahlah, sayang. Kau juga harus paham kalau Haowen sedang tumbuh. Dia sangat menyukai sepak bola, jadi memecahkan kaca itu hal wajar, bukan? Orang dewasa saja bisa melakukannya."

"Tapi tidak sampai tiga kali dalam seminggu di rumah yang sama, Lu."

Luhan malah terkikik. Wajah suaminya yang tertekuk itu baginya sangat menggemaskan.

" _Hyung...hyung..."_ terdengar sahutan Ziyu dari luar.

"Lihat. Karena ulahmu, Haowen tidak mau main dengan adiknya. Sudah setengah jam lebih Ziyu menggedor pintu kamarnya."

"Aaah...kau ini ngidam apa sih sampai membuat Haowen begitu cinta dengan sepak bola?"

Luhan hanya menyunggingkan senyuman manisnya saja. Ketika itu Sehun mendesah pendek lalu bangkit keluar kamar.

" _Hyung..._ ayo main, _hyung!_ Buka pintunya! _HYUNG!_ "

Yang ditemukan Sehun ketika keluar kamar adalah si bungu Ziyu dengan dua robot-robotan ditangan tengah berdiri dalam tatapan memelas menatap pintu kamar yang tertutup. _"Hyuuuung..."_ lirihnya.

Tersenyum sekilas, Sehun lantas melangkah dan meraih Ziyu ke gendongan.

" _Appa...hyung_ marah ya sama Ziyu? _Hyung_ tidak mau main. _Hyung_ juga tidak mau buka pintu." adu bocah tiga tahun yang baru fasih berbicara ini.

"Tidak ada yang marah dengan Ziyu. _Hyung_ sedang belajar, jadi Ziyu main dengan _appa_ dulu. Oke?"

Ziyu menggeleng. "Ziyu maunya main sama _hyung._ " katanya.

" _Wae?_ Kenapa tidak mau main dengan _appa_?"

" _Appa_ jahat. Tadi _appa_ marah-marah. _Hyung_ nangis, kan?"

Sehun melenguh. Ia lupa kalau tadi Ziyu memang memperhatikan dari depan televisi. Mungkin anak itu juga kaget baru melihat sang ayah marah.

"Ziyu tidak suka _appa_ marah-marah." adu Ziyu lagi.

Cup.

Sehun mengecup pipi gembil Ziyu satu kali. " _Arasseo. Mianhae?_ " tanyanya lembut.

Si bungsu itu masih menolak tatapannya dan hanya sibuk dengan dua miniatur Iron Man di tangan.

"Ziyu marah, ya?"

"Ziyu mau main dengan _hyung._ " bisik Ziyu.

" _Keurae..._ ayo kita main dengan _hyung._ "

" _Appa_ tidak boleh ikut. _Appa_ jahat!" air mata tahu-tahu menetes ke sebelah pipi putih Ziyu. Dan detik berikutnya Sehun dibuat kaget ketika anak bungsunya ini merengek kencang tepat ke telinga sambil meneriakan kata andalan. _"Eommaaaaaaaaa..."_

"Ah...kenapa semua anak memanggil ibunya kalau menangis? Tidakkah ayah juga penting?" desah Sehun sebal.

Luhan yang baru saja datang dan mendengar gerutuannya kontan mendengus geli.

"Aku tidak akan ikut campur." kata Luhan sambil memberikan kode menunjuk ke pintu kamar Haowen sebelum membawa Ziyu.

Suaminya itu mendesah panjang dan berkacak pinggang. Merayu anak bukan keahlian Sehun seperti Luhan. Tapi kalau bukan dirinya yang memulai, mungkin Haowen dan Ziyu akan benar-benar menganggapnya sebagai ayah yang jahat.

Maka, dengan anggapan melatih disiplin pada anak usia dini itu butuh proses panjang, Sehun akhirnya mengalah. Pria ini mengetuk pelan pintu kamar anaknya seraya bertanya lembut.

"Haowen, boleh _appa_ masuk?"

Hanya ada suara isakan pelan dari dalam.

"Haowen..." Sehun mencoba lagi.

Lagi, suara isakan.

"Jagoan bola mana boleh menangis? Hm? Buka dulu pintunya, oke?"

Cklek!

Pintu terbuka, Sehun sudah tersenyum tapi Haowen menerobos keluar tak mempedulikan dirinya, melangkah cuek lurus ke depan dan...BLAM!

Anak itu malah masuk kedalam kamar orang tuanya. Tempat dimana Luhan tengah berbaring menenangkan Ziyu.

Sehun otomatis bengong ditempat. Sudah jelas Haowen sedang benar-benar marah padanya. Bola adalah hal paling penting untuk Haowen, dan sang ayah malah merebutnya begitu saja. Haowen merasa tidak adil. Ia sudah mengaku salah, tapi sang ayah tetap menghukumnya. Tak heran bagi bocah usia delapan tahun ini ayahnya tiba-tiba menjadi sosok yang menyebalkan.

"Oke, kau boleh main bola. Tapi hanya di hari libur. Setuju?" tawar Sehun didepan pintu kamarnya yang menutup.

Tentu tak akan ada jawaban dari seorang bocah yang kepalang marah. Dan Sehun juga tidak mengharapkan Haowen akan berubah cepat memaafkannya. Jadi, sambil memutar knop pintu diam-diam dan merasa lucu karena Haowen tidak menguncinya, ayah dua anak ini masuk ke dalam tanpa menimbulkan suara. Mata rusa Luhan yang pertama menyapanya.

Wanita cantik itu berbaring miring diujung ranjang. Ziyu ada disisinya, tertidur dalam posisi telentang disamping sang kakak yang saat itu tengah menutupi wajah dengan bantal. Luhan memberikan kode pada Sehun agar diam ditempat dan si tampan berwajah es itu menurut patuh dengan bersandar santai didaun pintu yang menutup.

"Haowen...kenapa tidak mau menjawab _appa_?" tanya Luhan lembut.

Bahu kecil Haowen bergerak naik turun beberapa kali.

" _Appa_ pergi. Mungkin sedih karena Haowen masih marah." bujuk Luhan.

"Biar saja! _Appa_ jahat!" serunya dari balik bantal.

"Jahat? Kalau _appa_ jahat, _appa_ pasti tidak akan membelikanmu bola seperti kemarin. _Appa_ juga tidak akan menunggu Haowen sampai selesai latihan bola di hari libur atau bermain layangan di sungai Han setiap minggu. _Appa_ selalu begitu, kan? Hm?"

" _Appa_ jahat!" ulang Haowen.

" _Appa_ itu sayang dengan Haowen. Haowen itu jagoannya _appa._ Kalau berbuat salah, jagoan harus bertanggung jawab. Jangan kabur seperti tadi. Haowen anak baik, bukan? Anak yang baik itu harus menurut pada orang tua, kan?"

"Haowen mau bola!"

" _Arasseo._ Tapi kalau setiap pulang sekolah selalu main bola sampai memecahkan kaca rumah orang, itu kan tidak baik, sayang. _Appa_ yang baru pulang bekerja jadi tidak bisa istirahat karena harus mengganti kaca yang Haowen pecahkan. Yang kena marah juga kan _appa._ Memangnya Haowen tidak kasihan? _Appa_ cari uang untuk Haowen tapi uangnya malah harus dipakai untuk membeli kaca rumah orang."

"..."

"Main bola tidak dilarang, sayang, asalkan Haowen tahu kapan waktu untuk bermain. Di hari libur kan bisa, jadi tidak harus setiap pulang sekolah. Haowen juga sudah tidak mau dijemput _eomma._ Sekarang malah tidak dengar kata-kata _appa._ Sudah tidak sayang lagi, ya? Hm?" tanya Luhan dengan nada sedih dibuat-buat.

Si sulung itu bergerak. Dalam posisi masih tidak sadar akan kehadiran sang ayah yang berdiam diri di pintu kamar, Haowen melempar bantal ke lantai lalu menjulurkan tangan untuk meraih wajah ibunya.

" _Ani. Eomma appa, saranghae..."_ lirihnya.

Luhan tersenyum lebar dan meraih Haowen lebih dekat. Si kecil Ziyu sama sekali tak terusik walau kini Haowen tengah menciumi pipinya sebagai tanda maaf.

"Maaf ya, Ziyu...nanti main dengan _hyung_ lagi, ya!"

Sehun tersenyum diam-diam. Ia memasukkan tangan ke saku celana dan tetap berdiri santai memperhatikan keluarga kecilnya disana.

"Haowen sayang dengan _eomma_?" tanya Luhan.

Si sulung itu mengangguk cepat.

"Sayang _appa_?"

Ia mengangguk lagi.

"Mau mendengarkan kata-kata _appa_?"

Tiga anggukan.

"Kalau begitu, temui _appa_ diluar dan bilang maaf. Tadi _appa_ sudah minta maaf duluan, jadi sekarang giliran Haowen. Siapa tahu _appa_ berubah pikiran. Hm?"

Haowen diam. Wajahnya kembali datar seperti sedia kala.

" _Wae_? Katanya mau menurut. Masih marah dengan _appa_?"

Anak itu tidak menjawab. Tapi dari caranya menundukkan kepala dan pipi menggembung lucu, Luhan sudah paham jawabannya.

"Malu?" tebaknya.

Haowen menggeleng.

"Takut?"

Ia mengangguk.

Luhan mendengus geli. "Kenapa harus takut? _Appa_ kan tidak menggigit." katanya sambil melirik Sehun yang tengah menahan tawa.

"Ibu guru di sekolah bilang kalau _appa_ itu tampan. Tapi buat Haowen, _appa_ sedang diam saja menyeramkan, apalagi kalau sedang marah begini. Menakutkan, _eomma._ "

Luhan spontan terkekeh dan Sehun malah memasang wajah masam.

"Jadi ibu guru bilang _appa_ tampan?"

"Hm! Ibu guru selalu bertanya kapan _appa_ menjemput ke sekolah lagi."

"Ah, begitu. Terus Haowen bilang apa?" Luhan sengaja menaikan volume suaranya dan mendelik tajam pada Sehun.

"Haowen tidak pernah jawab apa-apa. Sophi yang menjawab. Sophi bilang begini, _'Seonsangnim tahu kan kalau Sehun appa itu punyanya Luhan eomma? Appaku bilang, Sehun appa dan Luhan eomma itu selalu sibuk kalau sudah berdua. Kalau Sehun appa yang menjemput, itu tandanya Luhan eomma yang sibuk. Kalau Luhan eomma yang menjemput, itu berarti Sehun appa yang sibuk. Kalau dua-duanya tidak menjemput, berarti Sehun appa dan Luhan eomma sedang sibuk berduaan. Nah, jangan tanya-tanya soal Sehun appa lagi ya, seonsaengnim.'_ Begitu, _eomma_."

Entah Luhan harus mengoreksi atau tidak, ia pun tak tahu. Kalau sudah begini, mulut cerewet Chanyeol si sahabat perlu sedikit disaring sebelum ada kalimat tidak pantas yang tercetus.Ia hanya bisa menatap Sehun yang geleng-geleng kepala ditempat. Sama-sama merasa geli.

"Ehm! Haowen kan mirip _appa._ Anak _eomma_ ini juga tampan, kok!" Luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

" _Aniyaaa..._ Sophi bilang, Haowen lebih tampan dari _appa_! Hehehe..."

Mereka berdua tertawa riang bersama.

"Haowen sayang _appa, eomma._ Haowen tidak mau uang _appa_ habis gara-gara Haowen. Nanti kalau _appa_ tidak punya uang, Haowen dan Ziyu tidak akan dibelikan mainan lagi." kata Haowen tiba-tiba.

Luhan terkekeh. "Jadi...mau menemui _appa_ diluar?"

Haowen mengangguk.

" _Ja,_ temui _appa_. Kalau _appa_ masih marah, cepat lapor kemari. _Arasseo_?"

Luhan memberikan kode pada Sehun agar keluar dari kamar sebelum Haowen bangkit dari kasur. Dengan segera tanpa menimbulkan suara sedikit pun, lelaki jangkung itu melangkah pergi menuju ruang keluarga dan pura-pura fokus menonton televisi. Sehun memasang kembali aura datar dan dinginnya sebagai pelengkap sandiwara.

Tak lama, ia mendengar suara pintu terbuka dan langkah kaki mendekat. Dari ekor matanya, muncul sosok si sulung Haowen melangkah malu-malu menuju sofa yang berada agak jauh dari posisi Sehun saat ini. Anak itu duduk dengan kepala agak sedikit menunduk. Jari-jari tangannya saling bertautan menandakan adanya rasa takut.

" _Ap...appa..."_ panggil Haowen pelan.

Sehun hanya menggulirkan matanya.

Sontak Haowen yang tadinya sudah siap menatap wajah sang ayah, buru-buru menunduk dalam-dalam.

" _Mianhae, appa."_ bisiknya takut-takut. _"Mianhae.."_

Tidak ada reaksi dari Sehun. Sang ayah itu masih mencoba berakting dingin. Kali ini Sehun bahkan melipat kedua tangan didepan dada, mendesah pendek dan menyilangkan kaki. Matanya menatap lurus kearah layar TV.

Mengira ayahnya marah, Haowen curi-curi pandang sebentar lalu merogoh kedua saku celana pendeknya. Ada bunyi gemerincing dari dalam sana dan itu membuat Sehun kembali melirik diam-diam.

Dan secara ragu penuh keseganan, Haowen melangkah ke dekat meja didepan Sehun lalu menaruh benda bergemerincin itu keatasnya.

"Ini sisa uang jajan yang Haowen punya _appa_. Haowen tidak mau uang _appa_ habis gara-gara harus mengganti kaca rumah yang Haowen pecahkan. Kalau masih kurang, nanti Haowen minta sama _eomma_."

Bukan main susahnya Sehun untuk tidak tersenyum. Ia harus pura-pura menggaruk hidungnya agar Haowen tidak melihat cengiran lebar yang sekarang terpatri jelas di wajah dinginnya itu.

"Ini...uang jajanmu?" tanya Sehun kemudian.

Haowen mengangguk sedih. "Tidak apa-apa kok Haowen tidak jajan di sekolah. Asalkan uang _appa_ tidak habis. Kalau habis kan nanti tidak bisa beli susu untuk Ziyu." ucapnya polos.

Final. Sehun tertawa puas sekarang. Gelegarnya sontak membuat Haowen tersentak kaget. Anak itu hanya diam memperhatikan sang ayah dalam tatapan bingung bukan kepalang.

"Haowen..." ujar Sehun disela tawa.

" _Ne?"_

"Oh, kemarilah!" hanya itu yang bisa Sehun ucapakan.

Sisanya adalah kedua tangan yang merentang terbuka dan senyuman hangat penuh sayang yang sanggup membuat Haowen mendekat untuk menyambut pelukan ayahnya dengan erat.

" _Saranghae, appa."_

" _Appa do saranghae."_

Tiga buah ciuman dihadiahi Sehun pada kening dan kedua pipi jagoan sulungnya itu. Haowen tersenyum puas seraya kembali memeluk sang ayah yang membelai sayang punggungnya.

"Ehm! Ada yang sudah baikan rupanya." sebuah suara lembut datang dari belakang.

Duo ayah-anak ini spontan melepaskan diri.

"Memangnya siapa yang bertengkar?" tanya Sehun.

"Iya. Daritadi juga Haowen sama _appa_ tidak kenapa-napa!"

Luhan hanya membalas dengan gelengan kepala singkat sambil melangkah ke balik sofa. Begitu sampai, ia merendahkan tubuhnya lalu menaruh dagu di bahu kiri Sehun. Haowen sudah duduk di pangkuan ayahnya saat itu.

"Jadi...apa kapten kecil sudah boleh kembali ke lapangan? Hm?" tanya Luhan.

Dua jagoan berwajah serupa itu saling adu tatap. Nampak jelas Haowen juga harap-harap cemas menanti jawaban sang ayah yang mendadak memasang raut serius lagi.

" _Appaaaa..."_ Haowen mengeluarkan jurus _aegyo_ nya. "Boleh main bola lagi, kan? _Ne? Ne? Ne?!_ "

"Ck! Tidak anak, tidak ibu, semuanya jago ber- _aegyo!_ _Keurae._ Bolanya akan _appa_ kembalikan, tapi pulang sekolah kerjakan tugas sekolah dulu sampai selesai. Paham?"

" _Ne! Gomawo, appa! Saranghae!"_

Cup. Haowen mengecup pipi kiri ayahnya.

" _Eomma_ tidak dapat ciuman?" tagih Luhan.

"Hehehee... _saranghae, eomma._ "

Wanita bermata rusa itu tersenyum puas ketika Haowen mengecup pipinya.

" _Ja._ Sudah malam. Cuci kaki, sikat gigi, masuk kamar lalu tidur. Mengerti jagoan?" Sehun mendikte lembut.

" _NE!"_ Haowen memberi hormat terlebih dahulu dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

Melihat anaknya berubah penurut, senyum bahagia Luhan terpancar sempurna di bibir ranumnya. Ia semakin merekatkan lingkaran tangannya ke leher kokoh Sehun sampai bibirnya mengenai daun telinga suami tampannya itu. Dalam nada rendah perempuan ini berbisik lirih.

"Aku mencintaimu, _appa._ "

Lelaki berwajah dingin itu tersenyum miring. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dalam satu kali gerakan cepat dan dengan segera menyambar lembut bibir penuh istrinya itu dalam sapuan hangat. Mereka mengambil kesempatan bermesraan sebelum Haowen selesai dengan kegiatannya di kamar mandi.

Sebisa mungkin Sehun dan Luhan tidak menimbulkan suara berisik dari aksi ciuman yang masih berlangsung ini. Dan sekeras mungkin keduanya menahan diri agar kegiatan mereka berlanjut lebih jauh. Selama anak-anak belum tidur, mereka pantang melakukan hal-hal dewasa didalam rumah.

Luhan mengakhiri lebih dulu. Bibirnya sudah basah dan wajahnya pun memerah. Tatapan sendu Sehun saat ini membuatnya menjatuhkan satu lumatan dalam lagi ke bibir tipis lelaki itu.

"Kau bisa melanjutkan ini setelah aku memindahkan Ziyu ke kamar, sayang." bisik Sehun paham akan sinyal sang istri.

Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum nakal sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dan Sehun memang membuktikan ucapannya barusan. Ia masuk ke kamar lalu keluar dengan membawa si kecil Ziyu yang terlelap di gendongan.

"Tunggu aku." katanya.

Mungkin otak Sehun sudah berfantasi kemana-mana selagi membaringkan Ziyu di salah satu _single bed_ yang ada di kamar penuh ornamen robot dan mobil itu. Kamar dua jagoannya. Ia menyelimuti si bungsu sampai batas dada, mencium kening dan pipinya bergantian, lalu meredupkan lampu kamar.

Kasur Haowen yang berada tepat disamping kasur Ziyu masih kosong. Jelas pemiliknya masih sibuk di kamar mandi.

Tapi rupanya dugaan Sehun meleset total. Toilet kosong. Dan seketika otak yang sempat memiliki pikiran liar itu terblokir oleh satu perkiraan yang sayangnya menjadi kenyataan.

"Eyyy..kenapa tidak ke kamar? Ziyu sudah di kamar." Sehun berusaha menyembunyikan nada kecewanya saat melihat Haowen sudah berbaring memeluk Luhan di kamar mereka.

"Tidak mau. Haowen mau tidur dengan _eomma_ malam ini. _Appa_ tidur di kasur Haowen saja."

"Aaah...Haoweeeen..." Sehun merengek. Luhan tersenyum geli.

" _Sirheo, appa."_

"Haowen..."

Dan aksi saling rengek itu terus berlangsung selama beberapa menit sampai akhirnya membuat Sehun menyerah dan memilih untuk mengisi tempat kosong disisi ranjang. Haowen malah tersenyum bahagia. Ia diapit oleh ayah dan ibunya malam ini. Cengiran terus ia pamerkan didepan wajah masam Sehun yang semakin berubah sebal.

Tapi agaknya rasa jengkel Sehun berubah menjadi perasaan geli sampai membuatnya tak bisa berhenti tertawa. Sudah diganggu oleh Haowen, sekarang datang dengan langkah tergopoh-gopoh dan wajah kantuk si kecil Ziyu. Anak itu turun dari ranjang pendeknya di kamar, mencari-cari ibunya dan memanjat naik keatas tubuh Sehun yang sudah tertawa pasrah.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Kalian boleh tidur disini malam ini." katanya menyerah.

"Yeheeeet! Ziyu dekat _appa,_ ya. _Hyung_ dengan _eomma._ "

"Ah, _eommaaa! Eommaaa!_ Ziyu mau dengan _eomma. Hyung,_ awas!" Ziyu naik ke perut kakaknya dan berusaha memisahkan pelukan Haowen pada Luhan.

"Ziyuuuu...beraaaat..."

"Awas, _hyung!_ "

"Tak mauuuuu..."

" _Hyuuuuuuung..."_

"Aish! Kalian berdua ini berisik sekali!"

"Ahahahaaa... _appa! Appa_ geli!"

"Kkkkkkk...ampun _appa!_ Geli!"

"Memangnya kalian saja? _Appa_ juga mau tidur dengan _eomma._ Minggir, minggir!"

"Hahahaaa... _appa_ curang! Jangan menggelitiki dong!"

"Ziyu yang mau dengan _eomma_! Kkkk...geli, _appa_!"

Sepertinya aksi saling dorong dan menggelitik itu masih berlanjut cukup panjang. Tiga jagoan disana tak hentinya terus berebut posisi tidur disamping Luhan yang hanya bisa menonton tanpa bisa menahan tawa riangnya.

Tidak anak, tidak ayah, bagi Luhan, ketiga jagoannya ini sama-sama senang menggoda dan bermanja-manja. Hal yang selalu berhasil membuat Luhan bersyukur memiliki Sehun, Haowen dan Ziyu sebagai bagian di hidupnya.

Puas dan lelah, setengah jam kemudian yang terdengar adalah deru nafas teratur memenuhi kamar. Jemari Luhan sudah bermain lembut mengelus surai hitam putra sulungnya. Haowen memang berhasil mengambil posisi disebelah Luhan, tapi itu terjadi karena Ziyu tiba-tiba berubah pikiran dan berkata ingin tidur dengan _appa_ nya.

Disitulah dia sekarang. Bergelung lucu didepan dada sang ayah yang tak bisa berhenti menciumi puncak kepalanya. Lelaki ini juga mengusap lembut punggung kecil Ziyu dalam tempo pelan mengantarkan si bungsu kecil itu terlelap semakin dalam.

Selimut sudah tersampir menutupi mereka berempat. Lampu juga sudah redup. Tapi sebelum Sehun memejamkan mata, sebuah kecupan hangat hinggap di keningnya.

"Selamat tidur, _appa._ Bersambung sampai besok malam, ya." itu Luhan. Ia bangkit dan merunduk tepat diatas Sehun untuk memberikan ciuman selamat malam seperti biasa.

Sehun tersenyum. Dalam suasana hening itu pria ini berbisik pelan sebagai balasan atas ciuman istrinya barusan.

"Aku tak sabar menunggu besok malam. _Saranghae, eomma._ "

.

.

" _Hyung_ mau kemana? Katanya mau main dengan Ziyu!" pertanyaan pertama pagi itu diawali oleh Ziyu. Ia berdiri sedih didepan ibunya yang kala itu tengah membantu mengancingkan kemeja Haowen.

" _Hyung_ mau sekolah dulu, sayang. Ziyu juga mau ke sekolah, kan?" tanya Luhan. Sekolah yang ia maksud adalah tempat penitipan anak dimana Ziyu berada sampai siang nanti.

"Ziyu mau ikut ke sekolah Haowen _hyung, eomma!_ Ziyu mau main juga dengan Sophi _noona_!"

" _Andwaeyooo..._ Ziyu kan punya sekolah sendiri. Nanti kalau Sophi _noona_ sudah pulang, kita main ke rumahnya _._ Sekarang Ziyu mandi dulu. _Appa_ sudah menunggu di kamar mandi. Oke?" balas sang ibu lembut.

"Aaaah... _sirheo!_ Ziyu mau ajak Jackson dan Jesper ke sekolah _hyung._ "

Luhan hanya mendesah ketika Ziyu yang saat itu hanya memakai popok, berlari masuk ke kamarnya sendiri. Kalau tidak ngambek, berarti Ziyu tengah mengambil mainan Iron Man kesayangannya.

"Mana Ziyu? Airnya nanti dingin." Sehun berucap.

Luhan menjawab dengan mengarahkan dagu ke arah kamar anaknya.

Tapi belum juga tiga detik Sehun masuk, gelegar tawa meledak keras dari sana. Haowen dan Luhan jelas terperanjat kaget ditempat.

" _Appa_ kenapa?" tanya Haowen.

Luhan hanya bisa mengangkat bahu penuh aura bingung. Tawa Sehun yang khas makin menjadi dari dalam kamar. Sekarang malah ditemani tawa menggemaskan Ziyu.

" _Kaja, kaja._ Kita keluar." samar-samar terdengar suara Sehun.

Memutuskan untuk tetap diam ditempat, duo ibu anak itu akhirnya paham alasan Sehun tertawa puas beberapa detik lalu.

"Lu, lihatlah kelakuan anakmu ini." Sehun berujar setelah keluar dari kamar dengan Ziyu di gendongan.

Tawa meledak lagi. Kali ini harmonisasi antara Haowen, Luhan dan Ziyu sendiri.

" _Mwoya?_ Kau mau kemana, Ziyu?" tanya Haowen.

"Ziyu kan mau ikut ke sekolah _hyung!_ Ziyu mau ajak Jackson dan Jesper dulu."

"Mau ke sekolah seperti itu? Hahaha...nanti tidak ada yang mau mengajak Ziyu main."

" _Wae?_ Jackson, Jesper kan suka begini kalau dirumah. Ziyu masih mau main dengan mereka!"

Tiga orang disana tertawa akan jawaban polosnya.

Memang, saat itu Ziyu tengah bersiap untuk mandi. Jadi semua pakainnya sudah terlepas dan hanya menyisakan popok putihnya saja. Tapi yang membuat tawa keluarga kecil ini meledak adalah satu topi merah di kepala, sepatu bola kebesaran yang jelas milik sang kakak, dan tas gendong kecil terbalik menggantung di pundaknya. Semua itu lengkap ia kenakan tanpa adanya kaos menutupi perut buncit Ziyu yang telanjang.

"Anak _appa_ ini mau ikut _hyung_ nya ke sekolah atau mau ikut perlombaan bayi sehat? Hm? Cuma pakai popok begini mau pergi ke sekolah?"

"Ziyu kan sudah pakai sepatu seperti _hyung!_ Ayo ke sekolah!"

"Pakai sepatu tapi tidak pakai baju dan celana? Tidak malu kalau bertemu Sophi _noona_?" goda Sehun.

"Ihihihihi..." Ziyu terkikik sambil menutup mukanya dengan tangan.

" _Ja!_ Saatnya untuk mandi dan pergi ke sekolah. _Kajaaaa..._ " Sehun berlari kecil menuju kamar mandi sebelum Ziyu berubah pikiran dan merengek lagi.

Setiap pagi rutinitas mereka selalu seperti ini. Terkadang Luhan yang memandikan Ziyu dan Sehun yang membantu Haowen berpakaian. Luhan mengantar Ziyu ke tempat penitipan dan Sehun mengantar Haowen ke sekolah. Semuanya mereka lakukan secara bergiliran.

Tapi memang selalu Luhan yang menjemput keduanya pulang karena jam kerja Sehun belum berubah. Malah seringkali melebihi jam yang seharusnya. Maklum, Sehun sekarang sudah menjadi fotografer senior yang bertanggungjawab membawahi beberapa fotografer pemula. Dia punya pekerjaan tambahan selain memotret model-modelnya.

Beberapa kali Baekhyun selalu menawarkan diri untuk mengantar jemput Haowen dan Ziyu, tapi selalu Luhan tolak. Mana mungkin ia menambah beban tetangga sekaligus sahabatnya itu dengan dua anak lain? Baekhyun pasti sudah sibuk menjaga si kembar Jackson dan Jesper. Lagipula, kesibukan Luhan di kantor juga sudah berkurang. Ia tak perlu khawatir dua buah hatinya kekurangan perhatian orang tua.

"Sehun-ssi!" wali kelas Haowen, perempuan muda usia dua puluhan awal berseru lembut saat Sehun baru saja sampai di gerbang sekolah putra sulungnya.

" _Ne, seonsaengnim?"_

"Ah, begini. Apa...siang nanti..anda yang menjemput Haowen?"

Sehun refleks mengerutkan kening. "Ada apa memangnya?"

Si guru itu tersipu malu dan membuat Sehun kebingungan ditempat.

"Sekolah mau mengadakan kemping mingguan untuk anak-anak kelas tiga. Siang nanti akan diadakan rapat khusus orang tua. Apa anda bisa hadir?"

" _Seonsaengnim!"_ suara cempreng nan khas itu berseru dari arah lain.

Sehun, Haowen dan sang guru menoleh bersamaan. Si manis nan cantik Sophi tengah melambai ceria digandeng Chanyeol yang nampak kusut. Biasanya mereka memang berangkat bersama, tapi tadi Baekhyun mengatakan kalau Chanyeol terlambat bangun dan meminta Haowen pergi lebih dulu.

Pasangan ayah dan putrinya itu membungkuk didepan sang guru yang tersenyum ramah.

"Ah! Kebetulan Sehun _appa_ disini. _Seonsaengnim_ selalu bertanya kapan Sehun _appa_ bisa datang menjemput Haowen. Apa sudah _seonsaengnim_ tanyakan sendiri?" Sophi bertanya polos.

" _Ne?!"_ si guru nampak seratus persen panik.

Sehun segera paham. Ternyata guru yang diceritakan Haowen pada Luhan tempo lalu adalah wali kelasnya sendiri.

"Sudah ditanyakan belum? _Seonsaengnim_ ada perlu ya dengan Sehun _appa_? Kalau dengan _appa_ ku tidak?"

" _Mwo?"_ Chanyeol bertanya linglung.

" _Aniya, aniya!_ Sehun-ssi, Chanyeol-ssi, saya ke kelas duluan. Permisi."

Dua ayah itu membungkuk sopan. Tapi dua detik kemudian Sehun berseru pelan dan membuat guru muda itu menoleh dengan gaya dibuat-buat. Susah mati Sehun menahan diri untuk tetap terlihat sopan.

"Ada yang ingin anda sampaikan, Sehun-ssi?"

"Ya. Soal rapat orang tua nanti siang."

"Oh! Anda datang?" guru itu mendadak antusias.

"Mungkin nanti istri saya yang hadir, _seonsaengnim._ Kebetulan, hari ini saya banyak pekerjaan. Terima kasih atas informasinya. Nanti saya sampaikan pada istri saya." kalimat penuh senyuman itu nyatanya sanggup menepis harap di wajah cerah sang guru muda.

Dengan tersenyum masam, guru itu kembali melangkah lesu ke dalam bangunan sekolah meninggalkan dua pria tampan dibelakangnya. Haowen dan Sophi menyusulnya tanpa mengerti kesedihan yang baru saja merayap masuk ke dada guru mereka.

" _Mwoya?_ Kau ditaksir wali kelas anakmu?" ledek Chanyeol.

Sehun tersenyum singkat. "Karena dia guru anakku, makanya aku menghormatinya. Kalau tidak kutegaskan aku ini sudah beristri, wanita itu bisa berharap lebih padaku. Yah...aku bisa apa? Sudah takdirnya aku dilahirkan tampan seperti ini. Tapi sayang, tidak ada yang bisa mengalihkan perhatianku selain Luhan."

"Ck! Menjijikan!"

.

.

Siapapun tak akan menyangka Sehun sudah memiliki dua anak. Salah satunya malah sudah duduk di bangku sekolah. Selain karena dianugerahi paras tampan, faktor terbesar lain adalah caranya berpenampilan. Sehun fotografer, bukan karyawan kantoran. Jadi dia tak perlu memakai setelan formal atau pantofel untuk datang bekerja. Cukup kaos atau kemeja motif simpel, celana _jeans_ sopan (tidak belel apalagi sobek) dan _sneaker._ Kadang, jika sedang iseng ingin menggoda Luhan di kantor, ayah dua anak ini akan memakai _snapback_ bak anak-anak kuliahan dan bertingkah seolah dia adalah pria _single._

Kalau sudah begitu, maka Luhan akan setia duduk diam di studio sampai jadwal model-model cantik yang Sehun potret selesai. Mereka tentu tahu Sehun dan Luhan adalah suami istri, tapi yang namanya kesempatan tak akan pernah disia-siakan. Seringkali Luhan melihat model-model bertubuh molek itu berlama-lama berada didekat Sehun. Entah ketika suaminya itu tengah mengatur kamera atau mengecek foto-foto di monitor, pasti ada saja 'lebah' yang mengerubuni.

"EHM!" entah deham yang keberapa yang sudah Luhan lontarkan siang itu. "Ziyu minta ayahnya tidak pulang terlambat hari ini." tegasnya pada Sehun tapi mata menatap tegas pada model-model disana.

Luhan melangkah kedepan suaminya, meraih _snapback_ itu dan melenggang pergi. Chanyeol sudah tertawa tanpa suara didekat pintu masuk.

"Sepertinya Sehun sedang puber kedua, Lu." ledeknya.

"Awas saja kalau macam-macam!"

"Eeeyyy...tenanglah. Dia bahkan menegaskan kalau dia ini pria beristri pada wali kelas Haowen dan Sophi. Sepertinya guru muda itu menyukainya."

Luhan mendengus geli. Antara bersyukur sekaligus sebal suaminya jadi idola.

"Baekhyun bilang rapatnya sebentar lagi dimulai. Dia sudah disana." kata Chanyeol.

Perempuan bermata rusa itu mengangguk. Dan sebelum melangkah keluar, ia menoleh lagi kearah suaminya lalu berseru kencang. _"Ya, Haowen appa!"_

Mata elang itu melirik. Tapi Luhan tidak mengucapkan apa-apa lagi.

Diam-diam Sehun mengulum senyumnya ketika berusaha melepaskan diri dari kerumunan model yang entah atas alasan apa mengelilinginya dan berebut ingin melihat hasil foto mereka.

"Ada apa, sayang?" tanya Sehun dalam suara normal yang jelas bisa didengar semua orang. Termasuk para model yang mendadak berwajah masam.

"Aku serius. Ziyu bilang ingin bermain dengan _appa_ nya. Jadi kalau kau bisa selesai lebih cepat, ajaklah Ziyu dan Haowen jalan-jalan sore ini. Dan jika aku mendengar laporan kau berlama-lama dengan perempuan menor disana, jangan harap kau akan melihatku di ranjang!" ancaman berbisik penuh nada tegas itu membuat Chanyeol menahan tawa.

Luhan tak perlu menunggu balasan Sehun. Ia sudah menyampirkan tas tangannya dan bersiap untuk keluar studio. Tapi secara tiba-tiba Sehun menarik tangannya dan memegang kedua sisi rahang itu sampai mendongak. Tak dapat menyingkir, Luhan hanya bisa mengerjap kaget saat bibir hangat suaminya menyapu mesra bibirnya cukup dalam didepan semua mata yang memandang iri.

"Aaaaah...sialan. Kenapa kalian harus melakukannya didepanku begini?" desah Chanyeol.

Dan begitu pula dengan para model disana. Mereka bahkan memekik tertahan sampai mengetuk-etuk sepatu mahal yang mereka kenakan ke lantai.

Luhan melihat semua reaksi itu. Sehun, tak bisa ditebak dan tahu-tahu menunjukkan bukti cinta sekaligus statusnya didepan para pemujanya ini. Penegasan bahwa Luhan memang wanitanya.

"Katakan pada dua jagoanku kalau ayahnya akan pulang cepat. Sampai dirumah ya, sayang."

Entah kenapa, tapi Luhan tak bisa berhenti tersenyum puas ketika melenggang pergi dari studio. Ia sadar kalau rasa cemburu itu memang kadang mampir tanpa bisa ia tahan. Tapi rasanya percuma mencumburui suami sendiri kalau tahu dia benar-benar memperlakukanmu seperti kau adalah satu-satunya yang ia pilih. Dan Sehun? _Well,_ dia melakukannya. Pria itu membuat Luhan seratus tingkat lebih tinggi dari para model-model seksi disana.

Pertemuan orang tua itu berlangsung nyaris dua jam. Luhan dan Baekhyun yang baru saja keluar segera mencari anak-anak mereka di taman bermain. Ziyu, Jackson dan Jesper sejak awal sudah dibawa oleh kakak-kakak mereka untuk bermain bersama.

"Sepertinya Sehun menepati janji." Baekhyun tiba-tiba berujar. Dagunya sudah mengarah naik ke depan.

Luhan mendongak dan menemukan seorang pria jangkung tengah sibuk membidikkan kameranya ke kerumunan anak-anak yang bermain pasir didalam sebuah kotak.

Pria itu menangkap sorot matanya dan melambai singkat.

"Aaah...bayi besarku juga ternyata pulang lebih awal." kata Baekhyun lagi, kali ini menatap ke arah lain dimana Chanyeol tengah menemani Sophi bermain ayunan.

Jarak kantor, sekolah, tempat penitipan anak dan apartemen semuanya satu arah dan berdekatan. Inilah yang mungkin membuat Sehun serta Chanyeol sebagai kepala kelurga berniat untuk tidak membeli kendaraan pribadi dulu. Mereka belum terlalu membutuhkan. Kalaupun ingin pergi ke suatu tempat, bus atau kereta tetap menjadi jawaban terbaik.

Dua keluarga kecil ini berpisah didepan pintu apartemen mereka masing-masing. Begitu sampai didalam, Sehun langsung menggendong Ziyu dan Haowen bersamaan lalu menjatuhkan diri di karpet dekat ruang TV. Tawa riang mengisi penjuru ruangan.

" _Appa_ pulang cepat?!" seru si kecil Ziyu.

"Hm! _Appa_ mau main dengan dua jagoan ini!"

" _Appa_ tidak akan pergi ke kantor lagi?" tanya Ziyu lagi.

"Tidak akan, sayang. _Appa_ disini."

Ziyu bersorak riang.

"Ayo, Ziyu! Serang _appa_ sekarang juga! Hyaaaaaat..."

"ARGH!"

"Kkkkkkk..."

Haowen duduk di perut ayahnya yang menggeram dan Ziyu sebagai penonton hanya tertawa puas. Tapi detik selanjutnya anak itu malah melompat meniru sang kakak dan menjatuhkan pantat di dada Sehun yang terbatuk beberapa kali.

" _Ya, ya, ya._ Pelan-pelan. Memangnya _appa_ ini kasur?" kata Sehun.

"Hahahahahaa..." dua anak itu tertawa kompak.

"Haowen, Ziyu."

Tawa mereka mereda saat Luhan datang membawa dua es krim cokelat _cup_ besar.

"Ow, yeaaaah! _Ice creaaaaam!_ " sorak Haowen mengikuti aksen bicara orang barat.

"Yessss...ays kriiiiiiiiimmmm!" tiru Ziyu tanpa kesulitan menyebut huruf 'R'.

Orang tua mereka hanya tersenyum geli melihat dua bocah yang tadinya sibuk bermain, kini duduk diam serius menyantap es krim masing-masing di sofa. Luhan sudah melingkarkan satu kain khusus agar noda es krim tidak mengenai baju Ziyu. Wajar, anak bungsunya itu belum tahu betul bagaimana cara makan yang benar.

Sesekali sang kakak, Haowen, menyuapi atau membersihkan sisa es krim di sudut bibir mungil adiknya, dan Ziyu? Oh, dia selalu meniru apapun yang saat itu kakaknya lakukan.

"Apa isi rapat tadi? Benar akan diadakan kemping?" Sehun bertanya.

Setelah yakin dua jagoannya mulai tenang dengan es krim, ia lalu mengikuti Luhan masuk ke dalam kamar mereka. Rupanya Sehun datang di waktu yang tepat karena saat itu Luhan baru saja melepas kemeja dan rok satinnya. Dengan senyum miring pria ini menutup pelan pintu kamar perlahan.

"Hm. Kemping musim panas rutin khusus kelas 3 sampai kelas 6." jawab Luhan masih tak sadar akan elang lapar di belakangnya. Perempuan ini masih sibuk memilih baju didepan lemari.

"Oh ya? Berapa lama?" tanya Sehun lagi. Langkahnya semakin dekat dengan tubuh istrinya.

"Tiga hari. Minggu depan mereka berangkat dan kurasa aku harus- Oh!" Luhan memekik tiba-tiba. "Sehun!" desisnya lagi.

"Sssssshhh...sebentar saja. Mumpung anak-anak masih asik diluar."

"Tapi-"

"Hmmmm.." gumaman Sehun tak bisa Luhan jawab karena pria itu membungkam bibirnya cukup liar.

Secepat kilat pria ini membalikkan tubuhnya, memeluknya, dan menciumnya panas. Tangan Sehun sudah bergerilya ke tubuh semi polos Luhan yang hanya terbalut pakaian dalam. Sekuat tenaga Luhan menahan lenguhannya dengan memilih larut dalam permainan suaminya ini. Mendapat lampu hijau, Sehun bergerak maju mengarahkan Luhan ke arah ranjang.

Ketika itu Luhan tiba-tiba menepuk-nepuk dada bidangnya. Sehun acuh. Pikirnya, Luhan pasti kehabisan nafas. Ia melepaskan ciumannya sebentar-

"Seh-"

-dan membungkam bibir Luhan lagi tanpa memberikan kesempatan bicara.

Sebelum menjatuhkan tubuh ramping itu keatas ranjang, Sehun terlebih dulu melepas kaitan bra sang istri dan membuang benda berenda itu ke sembarang arah. Jemarinya bermain di dua benda kembar yang sempat ia bagi untuk jagoan-jagoannya dulu. Sekarang benda itu sudah sepenuhnya miliknya lagi. Bagian terindah dan menjadi satu dari sekian bagian favorit Sehun dari tubuh sempurna istrinya ini.

Sudah beranak dua bahkan memberikan ASI eksklusif, Luhan masih saja terlihat menggiurkan di mata Sehun. Perempuan ini benar-benar tahu bagaimana merawat diri sebagai wanita, istri sekaligus ibu. Luhan tak pernah tak memuaskan sampai membuat Sehun mabuk kepayang kalau sudah menyentuhnya.

Kecupan itu akhirnya terlepas menyisakan wajah merah dan tarikan nafas terburu-buru Luhan yang kini berada dibawah kukungan suaminya.

"Sehun, hari ini-"

"Iya, sayang. Aku juga menginginkanmu hari ini. Sekarang." potong Sehun menyelipkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Luhan.

Perempuan itu mendesah sebentar tapi kemudian dengan sangat enggan dan terpaksa, ia mendorong dada suaminya sampai tubuh Sehun jatuh ke sisinya.

"Kenapa, Lu? Kau tidak mau?" tanya Sehun heran.

"Bukan itu."

"Lalu?"

Luhan bangun. Ia meraih bra, memakainya lalu menarik satu baju terusan dari dalam lemari seraya menjawab sesal. "Aku sedang datang bulan. Maaf."

"Aaaaaaaaaah..." Sehun melenguh kecewa. Wajahnya terbenam diatas bantal. Tapi kemudian ia mendongak kesal. "Kenapa tidak bilang daritadi?! Yang dibawah sudah terlanjur menunggu, Lu! Kau membangunkannya!"

Luhan tertawa pelan. Wanita ini menggulung rambutnya asal lalu naik kembali keatas ranjang untuk mengecup lembut pelipis suaminya. "Tahan dua minggu ya, sayang."

" _Mwo?_ Dua minggu?! Kenapa selama itu? Biasanya kan hanya enam sampai tujuh hari!"

"Iya. Tapi minggu depan aku harus ikut dengan Haowen. Pihak sekolah meminta orang tua ikut menemani anak-anaknya kemping. Kurasa aku bergabung dengan Baekhyun."

"Baekhyun? Kalian berdua ikut kemping?! Lalu bagaimana dengan Ziyu? Jackson? Jesper?"

Senyum manis di bibir ranum istrinya itu nampak menjadi ancaman bagi Sehun. Belum juga Luhan menjawab, Sehun sudah lebih dulu tahu apa jawabannya. Ngeri tapi itulah yang terjadi.

"Aku titip Ziyu padamu, ya? Tiga hari tidak berat, kan?"

"TIGA HARI?!"

"Hm! Chanyeol juga akan mengurus Jackson dan Jesper. Mereka bukan bayi lagi, sayang. Jadi kurasa kalian tidak akan kerepotan. Oke?"

"Oh, tidak. Luhaaaaaaaannnnn... "

"Hehehe...aku mencintaimu, _appa_."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Halo HUNHAN SHIPPER!**

 **Yang kemarin minta hunhan jadi pembuka cerita, semoga puas dengan chapter ini yaa**

 **FF ini ringan. Ga bakal ada masalah kok. Chapternya juga ga akan panjang.**

 **Kumplit seputar kehidupan family hunhan-chanbaek-taoris aja. Rating juga aman heheee**

 **Nah, untuk chapter depan, HUNHANnya disimpen dulu ya.**

 **Kita ketemu kopel lain.**

 **Tenaaaang...HUNHAN muncul lagi kok!**

 **Percaya, kan? Oke?**

 **Jangan panik apalagi sampe ngebash kopel lain *wink***

 **Uri chingu, younlaycius88, ditunggu juga projek baru HUNHANnya!**

 **Kayanya FF HUNHAN semakin menyedikiti(?) ya hahahaa**

 **Pokonya FIGHTING BUAT PARA AUTHOR EXO!**

 **Buat yg nanya sekuel Just Married, mohon bersabar ya. Sekuelnya bakal dibuat kok, cuma mungkin agak lamaan dikit. Maklum, ngurusin anak-anaknya EXO repot juga ternyata, apalagi mereka udah akil baligh(?)**

 **Makasih juga masih ada yg mau support FF itu :)**

 **Reader is the best!**

 **I LOVE U!**

 **Dan semoga cerita baru ini bisa diterima semua pihak tanpa menimbulkan pertentangan *peace***

 **Thank you~**


	2. Transformer

**Daddy's Challenge**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A LITTLE SEQUEL OF**

 **DEAR FUTURE HUSBAND**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-CHANBAEK FAMILY STORY-**

 **Transformer**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dua kursi makan khusus balita itu bertengger di salah satu sisi meja. Secarik kain bermotif polkadot cerah melingkar di leher masing-masing balita kembar ini. Posisinya tepat berhadapan dengan kursi sang ayah, si kepala keluarga. Di sisi lain, duduk seorang gadis cilik manis bersama perempuan cantik disampingnya. Pukul tujuh semua orang sudah berkumpul melingkari satu meja dan makan malam pun dimulai.

Ketika yang lain sudah sibuk dengan menunya masing-masing, Baekhyun bahkan belum menyentuh apapun hidangan dihadapannya. Matanya sedari tadi terpikat pada si bungsu kembar yang sibuk dengan mangkuk dan sendok kecil mereka. Sesekali membuat ibunya terkekeh pelan.

"Kau tidak makan?" tanya suara bass Chanyeol.

"Semua ibu selalu merasa kenyang kalau melihat anak-anaknya makan dengan lahap, Chanyeol-ah. Ow, pelan-pelang, sayang." Baekhyun segera memberi Jackson yang tersedak dengan segelas air minum.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" bocah tiga tahun lebih itu terbatuk lagi.

Puk. Puk. Puk.

" _Gwaencanha?"_ dari kursi disebelah, Jesper mengelus punggung saudara kembarnya ini sambil bertanya polos.

"Eung! _Gwaencanha!_ " jawab Jackson cepat.

Kontan hal ini membuat semua orang di meja makan itu tertawa pelan.

" _Eomma, mashitda!"_ kata Jackson lagi.

" _Mashitda?_ Kalau begitu habiskan yaaa..."

Di saat Jackson kembali sibuk mengunyah makanannya, Jesper tiba-tiba mengulurkan sendok berisi potongan kentang ke arah sang ibu.

" _Eomma,_ aaaa..."

Baekhyun tertawa sebentar lalu menerima suapan dari si bungsu itu dengan wajah ceria.

" _Noona,_ aaaaa..." kali ini Jackson mengikuti.

Sophi yang saat itu tengah tersenyum memperhatikan tingkah polos adik-adiknya langsung mencondongkan badan seraya membuka mulut.

"Hm! _Mashitda!_ " katanya riang.

Jackson dan Jesper kompak mengacungkan satu ibu jarinya sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepala.

"Buat _appa_ mana?"

Semua menatap kearah Chanyeol yang menanti penuh harap. Badannya sudah maju, menempel ke sisi meja dan menanti penuh harap pada salah satu dari anak kembarnya.

" _Andwae. Appa_ kan bisa makan sendiri."

"Hm. _Andwaeyoo.._ nanti punya Jesper habis."

Tawa Baekhyun dan Sophi adalah yang paling keras disana. Mereka geli melihat wajah masam sang ayah yang terpaksa harus menelan angin dari jawaban polos anaknya sendiri. Tapi tak lama wajah masam itu berubah cerah ketika Chanyeol melihat dua jagoannya ikut larut dalam tawa. Ayah muda ini kemudian mencubit pipit mereka bersamaan dan menyuruh semua anggota keluarga untuk kembali makan.

Tak berselang lama, piring-piring di meja itu bersih tak bersisa. Bahkan dua piring bergambar tokoh animasi Transformermilik si kembar pun mengkilat tanpa noda. Jackson dan Jesper memang doyan makan. Apapun yang Baekhyun sajikan pasti habis dilahap keduanya tanpa pernah pilih-pilih.

Sekarang tiga malaikat kecilnya itu tengah berkumpul di ruang keluarga dengan masing-masing anak memegang sebungkus _jelly drink_ di tangan. Camilan sebelum tidur.

"Kau benar-benar tidak menyantap makan malammu."

Baekhyun menoleh. Rupanya sang suami masih betah tak beranjak dari ruang makan ketika dirinya sibuk membersihkan meja.

"Sudah kubilang. Aku kenyang melihat anak-anak. Coba tanya Luhan. Dia juga pasti mengalami hal yang sama denganku. Ziyu dan Haowen juga doyan makan."

"Jangan bersihkan piringmu!" seru Chanyeol. Telunjuknya mengarah pada piring Baekhyun yang sama sekali tak disentuh pemiliknya.

"Hm? _Wae_? Kau masih belum kenyang?"

"Bawa sini."

Baekhyun terkikik. "Kenapa tidak bilang kalau ingin tambah?" tanyanya seraya melangkah menuju kursi Chanyeol.

Tapi belum juga langkahnya sampai, satu tangan kekar lelaki itu tahu-tahu menyambar pinggangnya erat sampai membuatnya limbung dan jatuh terduduk di pangkuan sang suami yang menatap tegas.

"Chan-"

"Kau tak boleh kemana-mana sampai makanan ini habis. Mengerti, _eomma_?"

"Tapi kan-"

"Aku paham perasaanmu melihat anak-anak makan, tapi tetap Baek, perutmu perlu diisi makanan."

"Chanyeol-ah...sungguh, aku kenyang. Kalaupun aku lapar, aku akan-"

" _Ja!_ Aaaaa...buka mulutmu."

Baekhyun mendesah sebal ketika lelaki itu mulai melayangkan satu sendok nasi.

"Baek, aku serius tak akan membiarkanmu pergi sebelum kau habiskan makan malammu."

"Baiklah. Tapi biarkan aku makan sendiri. Kalau anak-anak lihat-"

" _Aniya._ Aku akan menyuapimu."

"Chan-"

"Baek!"

"Hhhhhhhh..." perempuan itu kembali pasrah seraya mulai membuka mulut dan menerima suapan demi suapan.

Nampak jelas Chanyeol menikmati adegan langkanya ini. Memangku sang istri, menyuapinya, dan sesekali mencuri ciuman kecil di pipi tiba-tiba. Sangat persis seperti tingkah seorang ibu merayu anaknya yang susah makan.

Di kunyahannya yang terakhir, Baekhyun mendorong masuk makanannya itu dengan segelas air sampai habis.

"Ohoooo...istriku memang hebaaaat." Chanyeol girang.

"Aku sudah menghabiskan makananku, jadi sekarang biarkan aku pergi karena sudah waktunya menidurkan anak-anak. Oke, _appa_?"

"Ciumnya mana?"

" _Mwo?!"_

Saat menoleh kaget itu, Baekhyun dihadapkan dengan bibir Chanyeol yang sudah bersiap menerima kecupan.

"Kau ini kenapa? Tidak biasanya seperti ini. Hm?"

Cup.

Meski bertanya heran, Baekhyun tetap mengecup bibir suaminya itu.

"Lagi, _eomma_."

Selagi sang istri terkekeh, Chanyeol kembali memasang posisi bibirnya.

Cup. Cup. Cup.

Tiga kecupan ringan spesial ia dapatkan cuma-cuma. Dua pasangan muda ini kemudian saling lontar senyum sebelum tangan Chanyeol bergerak semakin erat disekeliling perut sang istri. Pria itu sudah menaruh dagunya di salah satu bahu sempit beraroma feminin khas yang sangat ia sukai.

"Chanyeol-ah...aku harus mengantar anak-anak ke kamar. Piring-piring kotor juga belum aku bereskan. Kalau kau lelah, tidurlah duluan." Baekhyun berkata lembut.

"Sebentar saja, Baek. Sebentar. Nanti biar aku yang menidurkan anak-anak dan mencuci piring-piring kotornya."

"Waaah...ada apa ini? Kau mau mengerjakan semuanya? Hm?"

Chanyeol terkekeh pelan. Sambil membetulkan letak dagunya, ia sempat mengecup pelan leher putih Baekhyun lalu menjawab lirih. "Kau pasti sangat lelah mengurus anak-anak dan membereskan rumah setiap hari."

"Itu kan sudah menjadi tugasku sebagai ibu dan istri, sayang."

Lagi, Chanyeol mengecup lembut tengkuk wanita di pangkuannya itu.

"Kau yang menidurkan anak-anak dan aku yang akan membersihkan piring kotornya. Oke?" tawar Baekhyun kemudian.

" _Call!_ Setelahnya, aku yang akan menidurkanmu."

Baekhyun terkikik tapi kepalanya mengangguk beberapa kali.

Mereka lantas saling memisahkan diri dan memulai pekerjaan masing-masing. Baekhyun dengan tumpukan piring kotor didapur, Chanyeol dengan tiga buah hati yang kini mengerubuni tubuhnya minta digendong. Bahkan si sulung Sophi pun merengek ingin naik ke punggung sang ayah.

"Ayo, _appaaaa..._ jadi transformer dulu!" pintanya.

Chanyeol pasrah. Dengan dua tangan kokohnya ia membawa Jackson dan Jesper yang cekikikan, lalu berlutut untuk membiarkan Sophi naik ke punggung.

" _Ready?!"_ serunya.

" _READY!"_ balas ketiga anaknya bersamaan.

"Hiyaaaaaaatt... _I'M TRANS-FOR-MER!_ " sekuat tenaga, pria jangkung itu bangkit membawa tiga beban sekaligus.

Buah hatinya itu terkikik riang selama beberapa saat. Mereka bersorak ceria sebelum kaki Chanyeol melangkah maju menuju pintu di ujung ruangan dan membuat salah satu dari si kembar tiba-tiba berseru kencang dari gendongan.

" _Appa,_ jangan ke kamar! Jackson belum mengantuk! Ayo jalan-jalan lagi. Mundur! MUNDUR!"

"Eeey...ini sudah malam. Sudah waktunya tidur, jagoan."

"Aaaah, tidak mau! Jesper mau digendong _appa_!" gantian Jesper yang merengek.

Tubuh kecilnya yang meronta dalam gendongan tak ayal membuat sang ayah kewalahan. Lambat laun anak kembar itu malah sudah menunjukan tanda-tanda akan menangis.

" _Arasseo, arasseo. Ja!_ Pegangan yang kencang, transformer sebentar lagi berangkat. Kapten di belakang, siap meluncur?" demi menarik perhatian buah hatinya, Chanyeol mulai memainkan cerita.

"Hm! Siap komandan!" seru Sophi mengikuti alur.

Sontak perubahan atmosfer ini berhasil membuat Jackson dan Jesper terdiam.

"Oke! Ayo kita antarkan dua astronot ini ke bulan, kapten. Nyalakan mesin!"

" _Appa, transformer_ kan mobil. Kenapa jadi ke bulan?" tanya Sophi.

"Ini transformer baru. Bisa terbang sampai bulan. Ayo pegangan!" jawab Chanyeol asal.

Tapi Sophi tak lagi bertanya-tanya. Ia memeluk leher sang ayah dari belakang, sambil mulai mengeluarkan _sound effect_ sendiri. "Brrrrrrmmmm..." bibir mungilnya bergetar.

"Brrrrrmmmmm..." tanpa diduga, Jesper tahu-tahu ikut ke dalam cerita. "Ayo berangkat, _appa_!" serunya.

"Jesper! Pegangan!" Jackson mengulurkan satu tangan pada saudara kembarnya. "Meluncur, kapten!"

Chanyeol tertawa lepas. Walau beban yang menempel ditubuhnya ini terhitung berat, tapi ia tetap merasa ringan. Senyum dan tawa ketiga buah hatinya ini yang membuatnya tidak merasa lelah. Sambil terus berakting layaknya robot mobil, Chanyeol berlari cukup cepat ke sekitaran apartemen, masuk ke ruangan satu per satu, memberi komando serius, dan terkadang heboh dengan ceritanya sendiri.

Meski terengah dengan kondisi tangan dan punggung mulai terasa pegal, kali ini Chanyeol tetap melangkah membawa anak-anaknya menuju arah dapur sambil mengendap diam-diam. Baekhyun masih berdiri didepan wastafel saat itu.

"Kita sudah sampai di bulan." bisik Chanyeol.

"Oh, _appa!_ Awas, ada monster bulan!" balas Sophi dari belakang. Ia menunjuk pada sosok ibunya sendiri.

Mendengar kata monster, si kembar dalam gendongan itu tiba-tiba beringsut memeluk leher ayahnya.

"Itu bukan monster bulan, kapten." kata Chanyeol. "Jangan takut. Itu Bumblebee! Si ratu bulan. Lihat, dia seksi kan? Oow! Dia melihat kita! Tidak! Sinar ratu bulan ini sangat menyilaukan! Dia terlalu cantik!"

Baekhyun menahan tawa dan Sophi malah sudah terkikik geli melihat ayah dan dua adiknya pura-pura menutup mata.

"Ratu bulan?" ulang Jesper.

" _Bumblebee yeppeo!"_ timpal Jackson.

Baekhyun hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan keluarga kecilnya. Ia masih melanjutkan kegiatannya tanpa tergubris akan sandiwara ayah dan anak dibelakangnya itu.

"Kenapa ratu bulannya sendirian? Harusnya raja menjaga ratu kan, _appa_?" tanya Sophi si pecinta cerita dongeng.

"Karena raja sedang pergi mengurus tiga alien bandel yang tidak mau disuruh tidur."

"Alien?" Jackson dan Jesper berujar bersamaan. Keduanya mengerjap lucu ke wajah sang ayah.

"Hm! Alien! Dua alien laki-laki kecil dan satu alien perempuan cerewet." jawab Chanyeol.

"Alien itu seperti apa? Seperti Ziyu?" celetuk Jackson.

" _Aniya._ Pasti seperti Kevin!" tambah Jesper.

Lagi, Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Sophi tertawa lepas.

"Kenapa harus seperti Ziyu dan Kevin? Ziyu tidak bandel, Kevin juga. Mereka itu lucu." kata Sophi geli.

"Ziyu sama Kevin kan kecil!" jawaban Jesper membuat mereka tertawa lagi.

"Memangnya kalian berdua tidak kecil? Hm?"

Tak tahan pada kelakuan polos buah hatinya, Chanyeol mencium gemas dua jagoan kecil di gendongannya itu sampai membuat mereka terkikik.

Tapi kemudian ia mendengar Sophi menguap lebar dibelakang.

"Wah! Kaptennya mengantuk! Jangan tidur disini, kapten! Transformer akan membawa kalian pulang ke bumi! Siap? Ayo, pegangan!" Chanyeol mencuri kesempatan membawa anak-anaknya ke kamar dengan berlari kecil lagi.

Beruntung kali ini tidak ada penolakan seperti diawal. Mereka bahkan menurut saat Chanyeol membaringkan ketiganya di tempat tidur sembari meninabobokan dengan memberi belaian lembut. Setelah Jackson dan Jesper tertidur, Chanyeol pindah ke ranjang Sophi diseberang.

"Selamat malam, transformer _. Saranghae._ " bisik gadis kecil itu.

Chanyeol mengecup keningnya satu kali lalu membalas lembut. "Selamat malam, sayang. _Saranghae._ "

Lampu sudah dipadamkan, selimut sudah menyelubungi tubuh masing-masing anak dan Chanyeol tersenyum lega melihat wajah damai ketiga anaknya. Ia lantas bangkit melangkah keluar.

Segera setelah daun pintu kamar tertutup, lelaki jangkung ini mengeluarkan lenguhan panjang sambil memutar-mutar lengannya yang pegal.

"Butuh pijatan?" dua tangan halus tiba-tiba merayap naik ke pundaknya dari belakang.

Chanyeol berbalik cepat dan mendapati wajah manis istrinya itu tengah menatap penuh aura hangat.

"Menggendong tiga anak sekaligus tidak mudah kan, _appa_?" tanyanya lagi.

Pria itu tersenyum lalu memutar tubuh menghadap kearah sang istri. "Tapi kalau diminta untuk menggendongmu setiap hari, dengan senang hati akan kulakukan, sayang."

Wanita bermata sipit didepannya hanya tersenyum geli. Kemudian, tanpa berkata apa-apa, Baekhyun menarik satu lengan Chanyeol dan menuntunnya untuk duduk di sofa. Ibu tiga anak ini langsung ambil tempat tepat disamping Chanyeol dan mulai memainkan jemari lentiknya ke pundak kokoh sang suami. Walau jari-jari indahnya itu kecil dan ramping, Baekhyun sanggup memberikan tenaga cukup kuat ditiap sentuhannya.

"Akh! Disitu, Baek! Oow..pegal sekali." Chanyeol tak tahan untuk mendesis. Matanya sudah terpejam keenakan menerima pijatan lembut Baekhyun.

"Kapan terakhir kali kau membawa mereka ke dokter anak? Aku rasa mereka bertambah berat." katanya lagi.

"Beberapa minggu lalu. Waktu kubawa ke rumah sakit, dokter Huang saja kaget melihat mereka. Jackson dan Jesper memang banyak makan, jadi jangan heran kalau mereka bertambah berat. Dimana lagi yang pegal?"

"Ini, ini. Disini." Chanyeol menjawab cepat sambil menepuk lengan kanannya. "Ouuuhh...yeaaahhh, disitu. Ssshhh...lebih kuat, Baek." erangnya.

"Anak-anak doyan sekali makan camilan. Aku senang mereka tidak pilih-pilih makanan, sama seperti ayahnya." Baekhyun menjawil pelan cuping hidung Chanyeol.

"Itu karena masakanmu yang terbaik, _eomma_." rayunya sambil menoleh kesamping dan tersenyum simpul. _"I love you."_ tambahnya berbisik.

Baekhyun kian tersipu malu. Ia hanya berdecak sebal tapi jemarinya bergerak semakin lihai memberikan pijatan. Sukses membuat sang suami mendesah puas.

Naik, naik, semakin naik, jemari lentik itu kini bertengger memijat lembut bagian tengkuk Chanyeol yang menundukkan kepala. Ia sudah kembali terpejam nyaman. Erangannya tak pernah putus menikmati pijatan lembut sang istri.

Hingga akhirnya beberapa detik kemudian, Chanyeol bersendawa keras mengeluarkan semua angin dari perutnya.

"Baru beberapa jam bersama anak-anak, kau sudah seperti ditinggal berhari-hari. Bagaimana kalau nanti kutinggal?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu, Baek. Jadi jangan tinggalkan aku." Chanyeol malah menggombal.

Ia merangkul mesra Baekhyun, mencium pelipisnya lalu menyandarkan tubuh mungil istrinya itu ke dada. Baekhyun segera bergerak otomatis dengan melingkarkan tangan di perut lelaki yang masih betah menciumi puncak kepalanya ini.

" _Aigoo..._ kakimu kecil sekali, Baek! Aku baru sadar!" pria itu berucap nyaring. Ia sudah menempelkan kaki kirinya yang panjang berdampingan dengan kaki kanan Baekhyun yang pendek.

"Itu karena kau punya tubuh raksasa, Park Chanyeol!"

"Benar. Karena itulah aku melengkapimu, kan? Hm?"

Senyum mengembang lebar di bibir tipis Baekhyun. Perempuan ini selalu suka saat-saat berduanya dengan sang suami. Memang, setelah menikah dan punya anak, tentu perhatian Baekhyun tidak hanya terfokus pada Chanyeol lagi. Ia harus mengurus semua keperluan anak-anaknya juga.

Jadi tiap kali ada kesempatan, Baekhyun tak pernah menyia-nyiakan waktu kosongnya untuk bermesraan dengan Chanyeol, walau itu hanya duduk berduaan di sofa dan menikmati malam seperti yang mereka lakukan sekarang. _Quality time_ khususnya dengan sang sang suami.

"Kau melamun?" suara bass Chanyeol menyadarkannya. "Memikirkan apa?"

Saat kepala Baekhyun mendongak, Chanyeol segera menyambar bibirnya dengan kecupan kilat. Bukannya menjawab, Baekhyun malah duduk tegak dengan wajah menatap lekat ke arah suaminya yang tercenung heran.

Lambat tapi pasti, jemari lentik nan halus terawat itu terulur lagi menuju rahang tegas si pria. Baekhyun membelai bagian itu sangat lembut tanpa pernah melepas tatapan matanya.

Mungkin kontak batin mereka sebagai suami istri layak untuk diuji. Karena sekalipun Baekhyun masih tak menjawab, Chanyeol tahu apa yang istrinya inginkan. Lelaki ini menggamit tangan halus Baekhyun dari rahangnya, mengecupnya perlahan, baru kemudian beralih mendekati wajah cantik yang semakin lama semakin berubah sendu itu.

Baekhyun tak bergerak saat Chanyeol mencium bibirnya dalam-dalam. Baru ketika dirasa jemari lelaki itu merambat naik ke permukaan dada, Baekhyun menerima sinyal dengan segera. Perlahan ia merebahkan punggungnya sampai ia berakhir telentang di sofa dan tangan sudah aktif membuka kancing kemeja suaminya satu per satu.

Ciuman lembut itu terlepas saat Chanyeol bertanya cepat. "Kau yakin mau disini?"

Gurat nafsu agaknya sudah mengabut di mata Baekhyun. Ia hanya mengangguk imut dengan tatapan memelas yang sontak membangkitkan gairah hebat sang suami.

Jadi, tanpa buang waktu, malam itu keduanya memadu cinta diatas sofa tanpa harus mengalami gangguan sedikit pun. Chanyeol harus berterima kasih pada si kembar yang tidak terbangun tengah malam karena permainannya dengan Baekhyun berlangsung cukup panjang sampai istrinya tak kuasa untuk berdiri dan pindah ke kamar. Bahkan Chanyeol sendiri pun kehabisan tenaga jika harus membopong tubuh ringan Baekhyun.

Alhasil, sampai pagi buta, keduanya tidur berhimpitan di sofa. Dan apa yang membuat mereka terbangun kaget adalah si kecil Jackson yang datang menepuk-nepuk punggung polos ayahnya sambil berujar sedih.

" _Appa,_ jangan tindih _eomma._ Kasihan, beraaaat..."

.

.

Beberapa jam sebelum keluarga kecil ini memulai aktivitas mereka diluar rumah, Chanyeol langsung bertanya sesuatu yang baru diingatnya segera setelah ia keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Hasil rapat orang tua kemarin apa? Kau belum mengatakannya padaku."

"Oh ya? Jadi semalam aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa padamu?" Baekhyun balik bertanya. Ibu tiga anak ini tengah memilihkan pakaian untuk suaminya didepan lemari.

"Yang kau katakan semalam hanya desah namaku, sayang. Kau kelewat bersemangat. Aku sampai kewalahan. Malam ini lagi, ya? Hm?"

" _YA!"_

Chanyeol terkikik puas. Kepalanya masih segar mengingat momen hebat mereka semalam. Apalagi setelah Jackson memergokinya tengah menindih Baekhyun karena tidur terlalu pulas. Beruntung anak tiga tahun itu tidak bertanya macam-macam dan langsung melangkah pergi menuju dapur –merengek minta camilan.

"Ada kemping musim panas rutin untuk siswa kelas tiga sampai kelas enam. Orang tua diwajibkan untuk ikut dan kurasa aku akan menemani Sophi disana."

"Kemping? Apa tempatnya aman? Siapa yang bertanggung jawab soal pengamanannya? Tidak sampai masuk hutan, kan?"

Baekhyun tersenyum. Kalau sudah bicara soal anak, suaminya ini pasti berubah protektif.

"Bukan hutan. Di sebuah bukit khusus perkemahan. Ini kan kemping anak-anak, kau jangan terlalu khawatir." jawabnya.

"Apa Haowen juga ikut?"

"Hm! Haowen akan bersama Luhan. Kebetulan dia bisa ambil libur beberapa hari."

"Beberapa hari?!" Chanyeol tiba-tiba memekik keras. "Kemping macam apa itu sampai harus menghabiskan waktu beberapa hari?!"

"Kalau hanya satu hari, itu namanya bukan kemping. Tapi menginap dirumah teman. Sudah! Pakai bajumu. Sophi menunggu diluar." Baekhyun lalu memberikan polo _shirt_ hitam dari lemari pada suaminya.

"Baek! Jelaskan dulu!" wajah tampan yang tadinya santai itu berubah panik seketika.

"Apanya yang harus dijelaskan, Park Chanyeol sayang?"

"Jackson! Jesper! Aku tak mungkin membiarkan anak-anakku di alam bebas berhari-hari. Mereka masih terlalu kecil!"

"Yang mau membiarkan Jackson dan Jesper di alam bebas siapa? Tentu mereka akan dirumah. Bersamamu. Paham?"

"BAEK!"

"Oh, astaga, Park Chanyeol. Bisa tidak tak usah berteriak? Anak-anak akan mengira kau sedang membentakku!" desis Baekhyun.

"Berapa hari kau pergi?"

"Tiga."

"APA?!"

Baekhyun hanya memasang senyum termanis yang ia punya dan sukses membuat Chanyeol terduduk lemas di pinggir ranjang.

"Oh, Tuhan. Oooooh...tidak." keluhnya.

Melihat suaminya uring-uringan, tak ayal membuat ibu tiga anak itu tersenyum geli. Niatnya untuk keluar kamar batal saat Chanyeol memasang ekspresi wajah tak percaya. Sambil melepaskan tangan dari knop pintu, wanita berparas imut itu melangkah kearah sang suami dan duduk disampingnya.

"Ayolah, sayang. Jackson dan Jesper sudah bukan bayi lagi. Aku tahu kau bisa mengurus mereka. Hm?" ujarnya lembut.

"Tiga hari, Baek?" Chanyeol masih tak percaya. Seolah kata tiga hari itu terdengar seperti tiga tahun. "Kenapa harus kau dan Luhan? Kenapa tidak aku dan Sehun saja yang ikut? Tenaga pria lebih dibutuhkan, bukan? Aku bisa membangun tenda, membuat api unggun!"

"Karena yang mereka butuhkan bukan tenaga. Tapi keahlian di dapur. Semua orang tua yang hadir nanti harus menyiapkan hidangan untuk anak-anak, Chanyeol-ah. Bukan hanya diam mengawasi."

"Aku bisa memasak! Sebelum menikah denganmu, aku sering memasak sendiri! Aku terbiasa-"

"Chanyeol-ah..."

"Oh, Baek!"

Baekhyun mengecup pipi Chanyeol dulu sebelum akhirnya pergi keluar kamar. Ia tahu kalau reaksi suaminya akan seperti itu.

Chanyeol memang selalu bermain dengan anak-anaknya tanpa pernah sekalipun ia absen mengajak ketiga buah hatinya jalan-jalan di akhir minggu. Tapi jika harus ditinggal sendirian saja dengan si kembar selama berhari-hari? Ooh...Chanyeol akui fisiknya belum siap.

Ayah manapun mungkin akan protes jika ditinggal cukup lama dan harus mengasuh buah hatinya yang sedang dalam masa tumbuh sering bergerak tak mau diam kesana kemari. Energi mereka bahkan seolah tak pernah habis.

Seperti sekarang, ketika Chanyeol selesai berpakaian dan keluar kamar, si kembar yang tadinya tengah asik menaiki mobil-mobilan itu langsung berlari menggelayut manja ke kaki ayahnya.

" _Appa_ mau kemana?" tanya Jesper.

"Ke kantor, sayang." ia menjawab sambil berjongkok memeluk keduanya.

"Transphomeu, _appa_." kali ini Jackson.

"Transformer?" ulang Chanyeol.

"Eung! Transphomeu!"

Belum juga menggendong kedua anaknya, Chanyeol sudah menghela nafas panjang dan membuat sang istri tersenyum lebar. Dengan mengumpulkan energi pagi yang ia punya, Chanyeol tetap menjalankan 'tugas' sang transformer dengan amat baik seperti semalam.

"Sudah, sayang. _Appa_ mau berangkat dulu. Nanti Sophi _noona_ terlambat." Baekhyun berucap lembut.

Chanyeol sudah berhenti tepat dihadapannya dan tengah terengah dengan dua beban ditubuh. Selama beberapa detik ia mengatur nafas sambil menikmati tawa riang dua jagoannya ini. Mungkin tawa adalah penyembuh terbaik semua lelah, karena sedetik kemudian Chanyeol justru sibuk menciumi pipi gembil Jackson dan Jesper begantian.

" _Appa..._ pulangnya bawa es krim, ya?" Jesper ber- _aegyo_ setelah tawanya mereda.

"Sepuluh, _appa_! Se-pu-luh!" Jackson memamerkan kesepuluh jari mungilnya.

"Sepuluh? Kenapa banyak sekali? Nanti sakit perut." kata sang ayah.

" _Aniya._ Es krimnya kan buat Jackson, Jesper, Sophi _noona,_ Haowen _hyung,_ Ziyu, Kevin! Sepuluh!"

Pria jangkung itu spontan tertawa. "Itu enam, sayang. Bukan sepuluh." katanya.

Jackson lantas mengeluarkan _aegyo_ nya sambil merengek manja. "Aaaa...sepuluh...sepuluh, _appaaa_..."

" _Arasseo, arasseo._ Sekarang dengan _eomma_ dulu, ya? Nanti _appa_ belikan es krimnya. Oke?"

Si kembar menurut. Tangan-tangan mereka terentang mengarah pada Baekhyun yang mendekat. Dan ketika sampai di gendongan sang ibu, keduanya sama-sama berseru kencang. "Bumblebee!"–teringat pada kisah cerita astronot dan ratu bulan semalam.

" _Aigoo..._ kalau sedang manja seperti ini, mereka benar-benar menggemaskan. Aku bahkan siap kalau harus menjaga selama satu minggu penuh." kata Chanyeol.

"Aku tahu kau bisa mengurus mereka. Kau ayah yang sempurna." balas Baekhyun.

Lelaki itu tersenyum manis seraya mengecup kening istrinya dan mencium bibir mungil si kembar bergantian.

" _Appa, ppalli!_ Haowen sudah menunggu!" suara nyaring Sophi terdengar dari depan pintu apartemen yang terbuka.

Begitu sampai didepan, Chanyeol dihadiahi senyum cerah ceria Luhan dan seraut wajah ambigu Sehun yang berdiri dibelakangnya. Lama dua ayah itu saling tatap, membuat mereka paham apa yang dipikirkan masing-masing lawan.

 _Menurut pada perintah istri tercinta!_

.

.

Bukan kamera, tapi pena dan memo. Dua benda yang membuat Chanyeol sibuk seharian ini. Ia berkutat dengan keduanya di meja kerja untuk menuliskan semua 'persenjataan' yang bakal dibutuhkannya nanti.

"Popok... camilan... mainan... makanan bayi..."

"Sedang apa kau?" suara berat Sehun barusan cukup membuatnya terperanjat ditempat.

"Ssssst! Mana Luhan?" Chanyeol bertanya panik.

Si tampan berwajah dingin itu tersenyum miring. "Rapat. Apa yang sedang kau kerjakan disini? Kau sudah ditunggu di studio."

Chanyeol mendesah frustasi. Jarinya sudah menggaruk surai hitam pendeknya dengan putus asa sedang bibirnya sudah bergerak-gerak ingin menjelaskan. Tapi otaknya berhenti bekerja, jadi dia hanya diam tergagap. Dan ketika Sehun mulai menertawakan, Chanyeol hanya bisa menggertakan gigi-giginya.

"Kau begini gara-gara kemping tiga hari itu?" tembak Sehun.

"Diam, Oh Sehun! Kau bisa santai karena hanya harus menjaga satu anak." desisnya.

Tapi suami dari Xi Luhan itu tiba-tiba merogoh saku celana _jeans_ nya dan mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari sana."Untukmu. Aku tahu kau akan berakhir seperti ini. _Fighting,_ Park Chanyeol."

Sehun lantas pergi setelah menaruh kertas itu keatas meja kerja Chanyeol. Dengan penasaran pria bertelinga peri itu membuka lipatan demi lipatan, menurunkan kedua bola matanya cepat untuk membaca setiap kata sampai muncullah secercah senyum penuh harap.

"Sehun-ah! _Gomawo_!" serunya kencang.

Pria bermata elang yang baru saja sampai di pintu itu hanya bisa tersenyum lebar sebelum kembali melangkah maju.

Dalam waktu sehari saja, ia bagaikan malaikat penolong tak bersayap untuk Chanyeol. Dan kertas yang tadi diberikan itu tak ubahnya seperti benda pusaka berharga. Yah, setidaknya itu memiliki nilai khusus bagi Chanyeol karena isinya merupakan kopian jadwal lengkap beserta apa saja yang dibutuhkan para ayah selama tiga hari mengurus anak dirumah.

Sangat lengkap selengkap-lengkapnya. Chanyeol bahkan kagum Sehun bisa menuliskan semua hal sedetail itu. Pantas saja ia bisa bersikap tenang. Karena semua jawaban tertulis di kertas kecil ini. Semua yang juga Chanyeol butuhkan. Senjata pamungkas mengurus si kembar!

Kalau dipikir ulang, rentetan tulisan disana sudah seperti _to do list_ yang tak berbeda dengan jadwal kegiatan kemping milik Haowen atau Sophi. Padat dan sibuk, tapi sarat akan pengalaman.

Mentari yang sudah nyaris terbenam tak mempan mengalahkan senyum di bibir Chanyeol sehari itu. Ia melangkah ringan menuju apartemennya sambil sesekali bersiul riang. Kelakuannya ini tak ayal membuat sang istri keheranan bukan main.

Chanyeol bahkan tak lagi mengeluh atau memasang wajah frustasi seperti pagi tadi. Ayah tiga anak itu sekarang tengah sibuk 'bergulat' dengan Jackson, Jesper dan Sophi sekaligus di ruang TV. Bermain sepert biasa seolah tugas menjaga anak selama tiga hari yang dianggapnya cukup memberatkan itu nampak tak lagi jadi masalah.

"Kau baru dapat bonus, ya?" Baekhyun gatal untuk bertanya. Ia datang menghampiri keluarga kecilnya dan duduk disamping Chanyeol.

"Bonus apa?"

"Jadi bukan." wajah cantik yang mendadak muram itu sontak membuat Chanyeol terkekeh.

Kalau sudah berumah tangga, kata 'bonus' itu memang menjadi kabar paling membahagiakan untuk seorang istri, kan? Chanyeol sudah paham betul pada satu hal ini.

"Baek." panggilnya lembut.

"Hm?" Baekhyun mendongak malas dan terdiam kaku saat bibir Chanyeol menyentuh telak ke bibirnya.

Tidak. Bukan hanya ia, tapi tiga buah hati yang menonton aksi ayah dan ibunya didepan mata ini juga mendadak terdiam. Tujuh detik kemudian, Chanyeol baru melepaskan diri.

"Itu bonus dariku. Suka?" tanyanya.

"Chan-"

BUGH!

Belum sempat Baekhyun berucap, kata-katanya tenggelam ketika salah satu dari ketiga anaknya memukul tepat ke wajah Chanyeol dengan sebuah bantal.

"Jangan cium _eomma_ Jesper! _Appa_ nakal!" seru Jesper.

BUGH!

"Itu _eomma_ Jackson! _Appa_ jangan cium-cium!" kali ini Jackson.

Dan...BUGH!

"Sophi juga mau dicium, _appa_!" berbeda dengan dua jagoannya, Sophi malah cemburu menuntut kecupan sang ayah.

Jelas tiga aksi ini mendapat reaksi cepat dari ayah mereka yang pura-pura menggeram marah dan meraup ketiganya sekaligus. Chanyeol sudah berbaring telentang dengan tiga beban kecil diatas tubuhnya.

Jackson dan Jesper sudah tidak lagi protes. Mereka malah tengah tertawa-tawa riang sambil sesekali berteriak ricuh.

"Transphomeu marah! Awaaass! Bahaya, Jesper!"

"Bumblebee! Ayo kita lari ke ratu bulan bumblebee!"

"Kalian tidak bisa kabur kemana-mana, astronot kecil! Hahahaaa..." giliran Chanyeol mengeluarkan tawa khas Santa Claus.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku ini kaptennya, tahu!" pekik Sophi.

"Oho! Ini kapten yang tadi minta cium itu, kan? Kemarilah, kapten. Kau akan mendapatkan apa yang kau mau."

"Kyaaaaaa!"

Dan teriakan nyaring dari dua bocah lain juga turut mengacaukan suasana hangat ayah dan anak disana. Chanyeol memeluk erat ketiga buah hatinya sambil mulai memberikan mereka ciuman gemas secara bergantian.

Yang dilakukan ibu mereka hanyalah menatap lembut dengan senyum bahagia tak lepas dari wajah. Baekhyun sebenarnya setengah melamun. Matanya memang menatap pada keluarga kecil nan ricuh disana, tapi pikirannya berkelana ke masa lalu.

Masa dimana hidupnya sempat terasa begitu berat ia jalani. Sebelum ia memiliki tiga malaikat kecil yang sangat ia cintai, sebelum dirinya bertemu dengan Chanyeol sang mantan kekasih, sebelum lelaki itu meminangnya bahkan dengan kondisi yang menurutnya tak pantas.

Semua tahu kalau Chanyeol bukanlah ayah kandung Sophi. Tapi sejak sebelum Sophi lahir ke dunia, Chanyeol tak pernah mengurangi kasih sayangnya. Tak sekalipun pria itu membeda-bedakan Sophi dan si kembar. Sophi, Jackson dan Jesper adalah buah hatinya. Malaikat kecil si penyemangat hidup.

Mendadak, Baekhyun refleks mengucap syukur didalam hati. Tak pernah ia kira hidupnya akan seindah ini. Melihat bagaimana lelaki yang sempat ia campakan itu nyatanya adalah orang yang mengubah total jalan hidupnya.

Lelaki yang kini masih menciumi buah hati mereka bergantian, lelaki yang memeluk sayang tiga bocah kecil menggemaskan, lelaki yang saat ini mulai menatapnya keheranan, lelaki yang perlahan maju mendekatinya, dan lelaki yang tiba-tiba mencium lembut bibirnya kembali didepan tiga pasang mata kecil disana.

Baekhyun perlu beberapa detik untuk sadar kalau punggungnya sudah menyentuh pinggiran sofa ketika Chanyeol mencumbunya. Bahkan suaminya itu tidak tergubris dengan pekikan riang penuh protes dan pukulan bantal dari tiga anak mereka dibelakang. Chanyeol tetap menciumnya. Lembut tanpa menuntut seolah paham bahwa apa yang ia lakukan ini bisa mengusir semua gundah di hati sang istri.

Baekhyun tahu, Chanyeol pasti memperhatikan saat dirinya melamun beberapa saat lalu. Lagi, wanita ini tersenyum sampai air matanya menetes perlahan ke pipi.

" _Appa!_ Jangan cium _eomma_! Ish! Ish!"

" _Appa,_ sudah! _Eomma_ menangis, kan?! _Appa_! Berhenti!"

"Mana ciuman untuk Sophi? _Appa! Appa!_ "

Tiga teriakan itu rupanya tak sampai ke telinga Chanyeol. Tubuhnya sudah condong untuk menutupi Baekhyun dari tatapan ketiga anak mereka. Walau pukulan demi pukulan bantal terus mengenai punggung kokohnya, ayah tiga anak ini masih belum ingin mengakhiri. Terutama ketika Baekhyun sudah mulai membalas ciuman lembutnya.

Chanyeol bisa merasakan air mata Baekhyun mengalir hangat mengenai wajahnya juga, tapi ia tak ingin menghapusnya. Chanyeol sudah terlalu paham apa yang istrinya rasakan.

Ya, tangis Baekhyun ini adalah tangis bahagianya. Tangis atas rasa syukur karena memiliki seorang pria sempurna yang menjadi ayah dari anak-anaknya. Yang juga begitu ia cintai, yang selalu tersebutkan dihatinya yang terdalam dan sanggup ia lisankan lirih sarat penuh perasaan.

"Terima kasih, Park Chanyeol. Aku mencintaimu."

Kalimat itu membuat bibir Baekhyun kembali dibungkam lembut oleh ciuman halus nan hangat sang suami. Tindak balas Chanyeol atas pernyataan cintanya barusan.

" _Appa!_ Berhenti mencium _eomma_ Jesper!"

" _Appa, stop! Stop!"_

"Sophi juga mau dicium, _appa_!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chanbaek momen on Chanbaek Day :)**

 **Pardon my limit imagination. This is my best.**

 **So, Chanbaek shipper, may I ask your opinion?**

 **How u feel?**

 **I'll see you soon at the next couple ;)**

 **Saranghae, readernim!**

 **Annyeooooong~**

 **...**

 **SPECIAL THANKS FOR THE FIRST COMERS!**

 **ruixi1** , ByuneeBee, Aiko Michishige, JSS131816, Guest, immrsparkchannie, **MeriskaLu** , MinGyuTae00, Dewi15, imrei, deasyfang2, Choxeinna, **Oh Lana** , **Myllexotic** , **farfaridah16** , echa520, NoonaLu, nadsfrri, **Ryubee** , **Silver Orange** , sehaa, Sfa, **jdcchan** , Nayeolpcy27, NINLucky94, Ajeng suhesti jung, cici fu, exolulu, ChanHunBaek, LisnaOhLu120, blackwave, SELUsin, celindazifan, enciw, HHSKTS, YWALin7, Nara HunHan, **arvitakim** ,akainekochan410aa, Erliyana, **viiyoung** , TyaWuryWK, Jung Jessie, KiranMelodi, , OhLuhanOh, **luhannieka** , hunhanaegy, hunhan baby 12, **niasw3ty** , pastelblossom, **younlaycious88** , **vivikim406** , **VAAirin** , moebyansz, **xiaolu odult** , **Oh Juna93** , **ramyoon** , mandwa, **chenma** , **hanhyewon357** , **sandrimayy88** , **Rury0418** , nana, **mellamolla** , khalidasalsa, RereYunjae Pegaxue, **deerxiviiiv** , kaisoo31, Viis Osh564, panypany, **Sniaanggrn** , **AmeChan95** , Bubblepinku, **Dandeliona96** , nur991fah, Kim Rin Rin, aliellee90, **NopwillineKaiSoo** , byunbaek04, virraviany, Dy Huang, **luchen379** , chanforbaek, Baby Lu, ayufishy3424, firelightCB, milkyhun, artiosh, LieZoppii, minrinoh, Nisai, GGOh94, aismamangkona, AnnisaHeparyanti07, indi1004, readeraja, Choco Cheonsa, Thunderlight21, loverz version, Yohannaemerald, ARPW


	3. Someone Call the Doctor

**A LITTLE SEQUEL OF**

 **DEAR FUTURE HUSBAND**

 **-TAORIS STORY-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dari awal saya nulis ff dan tiap kali taoris muncul, saya selalu dapet protes :D**

 **Disini saya cuma nyalurin hobi nulis aja, tanpa ada maksud apa2.**

 **So, sebelum ada yg ngamuk2 ga jelas karena karya fiksi abal2 ini, silakan tutup tab.**

 **Saya emg jarang bales review, tapi apapun yg kalian tulis itu punya pengaruh besar.**

 _ **Show ur manner.**_

 **Seumpama ga suka, monggo jauh2, saya ga mau cari musuh.**

 **Thankyou readernim~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Someone Call the Doctor**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Satu ruangan di rumah sakit itu geger oleh tangis kencang sosok-sosok mungil ini. Mereka merengek kesakitan dengan bibir sibuk memanggil sang ayah atau ibu sebagai tempat mengadu. Beberapa yang belum mendapat giliran, hanya bisa menatap bingung tak mengerti.

Wajar, imunisasi hari ini memang baru dimulai. Yang mengantri pun masih banyak. Dan salah satu diantara anak yang kebingungan adalah Kevin. Duduk di pangkuan sang ayah, bocah lelaki usia dua tahun itu hanya diam sambil menatap cemas.

Jemari mungilnya menggenggam telunjuk Sophi. Anak perempuan ini baru saja pulang dari sekolah dan meminta Kris untuk menjemputnya. Sophi tengah memasang senyum cerianya untuk menghibur Kevin, tapi karena terlalu banyak anak yang menangis, Kevin malah tidak berminat untuk membalas senyum kakaknya itu..

" _Mommy.."_ rengeknya.

"Hm? _Mommy_?" ulang Sophi

" _Mom.."_ mata Kevin mulai berair.

" _Mommy_ sebentar lagi datang. Kevin jangan menangis lagi, oke?" rayu Sophi.

 _"Mooomm.."_

"Sssshhh...sssshhh..." Kris berdiri dan menimang-nimang Kevin yang mulai menangis dalam gendongan.

Kevin baru dua tahun dan belum lancar berbicara. Jadi yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini hanyalah menangis rewel pada sang ayah sambil terus memanggil _'mommy'_ nya dan membuat Kris agak kewalahan. Belum juga jarum suntik menembus kulit Kevin, anak ini sudah lebih dulu menangis kencang. Bagaimana jika disuntik nanti?

Memikirkannya saja langsung membuat sang ayah panik. Tapi biar begitu, Kris tetap melangkah masuk saat perawat memanggil nama Kevin dari dalam ruangan.

Sophi mengekor dari belakang. Sampai didalam, tangis Kevin belum juga mereda dan malah semakin mengencang saat perawat mencoba menggendongnya. Kaki dan tangannya bergerak heboh kesana kemari.

" _Daddy! Daddy!"_ pekiknya.

"Oke, oke. _Daddy_ disini. _Daddy_ disini." kata Kris, kembali memeluk Kevin.

" _Mommyyyy..."_

"Dokter Huang masih harus menangani pasien, ya? Kevin pasti menunggu _eomma_ nya." kata perawat wanita itu.

"Iya. Ibu dokter masih ada di ruang operasi. Suster, suntiknya pelan-pelan, ya?" Sophi berucap polos.

Walau Kevin masih merengek kencang, Kris dan semua yang ada di ruangan itu terkekeh pelan.

"Sophi mau bantu suster?" tanya suster perempuan itu.

Setelah Sophi mengangguk, suster itu menuntun tangannya kearah jemari mungil Kevin yang langsung menggenggamnya erat-erat. Tangis bocah itu mereda seketika.

" _Aigoo.._ ada _noona_ disini tidak menangis lagi, ya?" dokter yang duduk menanti itu bertanya ramah.

" _Noona...noona..."_ bisik Kevin.

"Hm! _Noona_ disini. Kevin pintar, kan? Jangan menangis, oke?" balas Sophi.

Kris lantas duduk ditempat yang sudah disediakan dengan Kevin di pangkuan. Lelaki itu tersenyum manis pada Sophi yang tetap setia berdiri memegang erat jemari adiknya.

Sudah bukan rahasia kalau Kris dikenal sebagai sosok suami idaman sekaligus seorang ayah yang sangat perhatian. Bagaimana tidak? Pria pemilik dua galeri lukisan karyanya sendiri ini memang piawai mengurus Kevin. Kris bahkan menolak usul Zitao yang ingin menyewa jasa seorang pengasuh anak sekaligus pengurus rumah. Kesibukannya sebagai dokter memang membuat ibu satu anak ini tidak bisa mengawasi Kevin seintensif ibu-ibu lain.

Terlepas dari masa lalu sang suami yang cukup kelam, Zitao sangat bersyukur memiliki Kris sebagai partner hidup. Kris penuh pengertian, terutama setelah Kevin lahir. Dia berubah total.

Sebagai pemilik bisnis, Kris tentu punya waktu luang lebih banyak. Pria ini sadar kalau Kevin tidak mungkin ikut ibunya ke rumah sakit, jadi setiap hari ia akan membawa Kevin ke galerinya. Membiarkan anak dua tahun itu bermain bebas disana. Baru ketika sore hari, ayah dan anak ini akan pergi menjemput Zitao dirumah sakit.

Terkadang, Sophi ikut bersama mereka. Putri pertama Baekhyun yang juga anak kandung Kris itu tidak pernah tahu arti dari ayah kandung atau ayah tiri. Dan tak seorang pun berniat untuk menjelaskan. Mereka cukup lega melihat Sophi bahagia memiliki dua ayah yang sangat ia cintai. Untuk Zitao sendiri, Sophi bagaikan sosok kakak perempuan manis dimata Kevin.

Intensitas kedatangan Kris, Kevin dan Sophi ke rumah sakitlah yang membuat mereka populer di kalangan pasien, perawat bahkan rekan-rekan dokter yang lain.

Dan hari dimana Kevin harus di vaksin, Zitao tak bisa menemani karena masih berkutat menangani pasien di ruang bersalin.

"HWWAAAAA! _MOOOOMMMYYYY!_ " Kevin menjerit sekeras yang ia bisa ketika jarum suntik menembus kulitnya.

"Ssssh...sakitnya sebentar, sayang. Kevin anak pintar, ya. _Uljimaaa_.." perawat itu mengusap-usap bekas vaksinnya.

Dari kursi tempatnya duduk, Kris dan Sophi membeku. Bukan karena jarum suntik, tapi karena tangisan Kevin benar-benar pilu ke telinganya. Orang dewasa saja kalau divaksin masih selalu meringis nyeri, apalagi anak sekecil Kevin.

Bocah mungil itu sesenggukan parah dengan wajah memerah sempurna. Air matanya sudah jatuh berderai membasahi pipi. Melihat kondisi sang anak kesakitan seperti itu, Kris hanya bisa memeluk dan menciumi puncak kepalanya berulang kali. Terakhir, ia menempelkan pipi ke ubun-ubun Kevin sambil mengusap pelan punggung kecilnya.

" _Daddy..._ hhiikkss..."

" _Aigoo..._ anak pintar. Tidak sakit, _ne?_ " kata si perawat lagi.

SRET!

Pintu ruangan tiba-tiba terbuka. Semua yang ada didalam refleks mendongak berbarengan.

"Kevin?!" Zitao memekik dramatis. Ia masuk dengan wajah panik langsung ke arah Kevin. "Oh, Tuhan _..._ sayang, kemarilah..." katanya.

Kris bangkit untuk memindahkan Kevin ke gendongan ibunya. Tapi tiba-tiba saja Kevin malah menolak sambil menjerit kencang dan tubuh meronta-ronta.

"Kenapa, sayang? Itu _mommy..._ " kata Kris.

"HWAAAAAA!"

Zitao semakin dibuat heran bukan kepalang. Begitu juga dengan perawat dan dokter yang berdiri memperhatikan..

"Kevin kenapa, Kris? Dia tidak mengenaliku?"

Kris mengamati istrinya sebentar. Baru dua detik kemudian ia berujar pelan. "Jasmu, Zie. Jas."

"Jas?"

Kris mengangguk. Matanya menilik pada jas putih khas dokter yang memang tengah Zitao pakai lalu beralih pada dokter yang berdri di sebelah si perawat.

"Kevin mengira kau dokter yang tadi menyuntiknya." jelas Kris.

Mulut Zitao kontan membulat paham. Dengan segera ia melepas gantungan stetoskop dan jas putihnya, baru kemudian kembali merayu sang anak.

"Kevin. Sayang, ini _mommy..._ "

Kevin belum melihat. Ia masih sibuk sesenggukan di bahu ayahnya.

"Ooooh...kasihan. Sakit, ya? Hmm?" Zitao pindah posisi berdiri dibelakang Kris.

Baru ketika itu matanya beradu dengan mata sembab Kevin. Setelah menyunggingkan senyuman, Zitao mengulurkan kedua tangan terbukanya kedepan wajah sang anak.

"Mau digendong _mommy_? Ini _mommy,_ sayang." tawarnya lembut.

" _Mom..."_ tangisan Kevin tiba-tiba mereda.

"Iya sayang, ini _mommy..._ "

" _Mom..."_ tangan mungil Kevin terjulur dan...hup!

Kevin beringsut pindah ke gendongan ibunya tanpa rengekan lagi.

Bocah dua tahun itu diberi satu lolipop besar sebelum ayah dan ibunya membawa ia keluar dari ruangan, menyisakan tatapan penuh pesona orang-orang disana.

Kris melangkah gagah dalam balutan setelan formal serba hitam sambil menenteng jas dan stetoskop Zitao disatu tangan, satu tangan lain ia pakai untuk menggandeng Sophi. Sedang Zitao kini mulai sibuk menciumi wajah merah Kevin tanpa pernah merasa puas.

Sampai didalam ruang kerjanya, Zitao masih fokus mendiamkan Kevin di pangkuan. Ia belum menyadari adanya tatapan cemas lain dari seorang gadis manis disisinya. Baru ketika Kevin memamerkan lolipop di tangan dan terdengar suara manis familiar, Zitao mendongak terpana.

"Sini. _Noona_ bukakan lolipopnya."

"Oh, Tuhan! Sophi!" pekiknya. "Jadi daritadi dia disini?!"

Sophi menyunggingkan cengiran lebar sedang Kris malah geleng-geleng kepala. Pria itu duduk memangku Sophi disebelah Zitao.

"Maaf, sayang. Ibu dokter tidak tahu. Sophi baru pulang dari sekolah?" Zitao bertanya lalu mencium kening anak pertama Baekhyun itu.

"Hm! Besok sekolah libur jadi Sophi mau menginap sekarang. Boleh kan, bu dokter?"

"Tentu! Kevin juga rindu dengan _noona_ manisnya ini!"

Tawa riang dua wanita itupun berhasil membuat Kevin terkekeh. " _Noona!_ Buka!" pintanya.

Setelah lolipopnya terbuka, Kevin sibuk sendiri menikmati benda bundar manis itu dengan ditemani tawa manis Sophi. Mulut dan pipi Kevin sudah belepotan dan membuat wajah polosnya itu semakin menggemaskan.

"Kyaaa! Kevin! Ini kan lengket..." tiba-tiba Sophi memekik. Zitao dan Kevin malah tertawa.

Rupanya Kevin baru saja menempelkan permennya tepat ke cuping hidung Sophi. Anak perempuan itu memasang raut masam dengan bibir mengerucut lucu.

" _Appaaa..."_ adunya pada Kris.

Si pria tampan yang memangkunya itu juga ikut-ikutan tertawa. Tapi sedetik kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sophi dan mengecup cuping hidung mungil itu satu kali.

"Biar saja seperti ini. Anak _appa_ kan jadi tambah manis." katanya.

"Aaaaah... _appaaaaa..._ ini lengket tahuuuu..."

Kris tertawa lagi sebelum memeluk erat Sophi dan menciumi pipinya yang merona. Rengekan manja anak itu lambat laun berubah menjadi kikikan lucu.

Mungkin karena Sophi adalah satu-satunya anak perempuan diantara bocah-bocah lain, sifat manjanya yang khas masih tetap melekat pada siapapun. Apalagi ia memiliki dua ayah. Tidak pada Chanyeol, tidak pada Kris, jelas Sophi bisa bermanja-manja pada keduanya.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Sophi sibuk mengajari beberapa kata pada Kevin. Meskipun tidak jelas, Kevin sanggup mengulang semua ucapannya dengan lafal khas anak kecil.

Senyum manis mengembang di bibir kucing Zitao saat melihat pantulan keduanya dari kaca spion mobil.

"Kau menjemputnya di sekolah?" ia bertanya pada sang suami.

Kris mengangguk. "Baekhyun sudah datang ke sekolah, tapi Sophi tiba-tiba memintanya untuk menghubungiku. Dia tahu Kevin imunisasi hari ini. Katanya Jackson dan Jesper selalu menangis tiap kali selesai imunisasi."

"Aaah...dan karena itu Sophi datang untuk menghiburnya?" tebak Zitao.

Kris tersenyum lalu mengangguk cepat.

"Ooow...manis sekali." Zitao terharu.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Itu! Itu!" Kevin tiba-tiba memekik dengan telunjuk teracung ke jendela.

Semua orang sontak menoleh ke arah kanan dimana sebuah _banner_ besar tokoh animasi anak dipasang didepan sebuah pusat perbelanjaan.

"Transformer?" tanya Sophi. Bocah dua tahun itu mengangguk cepat dengan senyum lebar memamerkan kedelapan gigi susunya.

"Kevin suka sekali robot itu!" timpal Zitao.

"Sama seperti Jackson dan Jesper! Sophi punya transformer asli dirumah. Nanti Kevin harus coba naik, ya?"

"Oh ya? Sophi punya yang asli?"

"Hm!"

"Beli dimana?"

"Tidak usah beli, bu dokter. Transformernya kan _appa._ Kalau Jackson dan Jesper susah makan, _appa_ pasti jadi transformer. Kalau Sophi, Jackson dan Jesper tidak mau tidur, _appa_ juga pasti jadi transformer. Sophi ini kapten, Jackson dan Jesper jadi astronotnya, _eomma_ jadi bumblebee si ratu bulan!" tutur Sophi bersemangat.

Dari kursi depan, Zitao sudah menahan tawa.

"Tapi Sophi sudah tidak mau main transformer lagi." lanjut Sophi.

Zitao menoleh. "Kenapa? Apa transformernya jahat?"

Bocah delapan tahun itu mengangguk. "Iya. Dia jahat. Transformer selalu mencium bumblebee tiba-tiba! Sudah dipukul-pukul pakai bantal juga tidak mau berhenti! Kan sebal! Sophi juga mau dicium!"

Sekarang tawa meledak didalam mobil. Kris bahkan sudah menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya dari kursi kemudi.

"Park Chanyeol...bahkan didepan anak-anak dia tetap mencium Baekhyun?!" desis Zitao disela tawa.

Lampu lalu lintas saat itu menyala merah, Kris sudah memberhentikan mobilnya dan tengah menatap diam sang istri yang kembali sibuk tertawa.

"Zie..." ujarnya.

Zitao menoleh tapi tidak fokus. Perutnya masih geli. Dengan mata menyipit karena tawa itu, Zitao melihat tubuh Kris condong kearahnya, tangan kokohnya menggenggam tangan kurus Zitao disamping dan dalam gerak simpel Kris sudah menempelkan bibirnya disana. Tawa dokter muda ini jelas terhenti seketika.

"Apa transformernya mencium bumblebee seperti ini?" tiga detik kemudian Kris bertanya pada Sophi.

Anaknya itu tak menjawab karena saat ini ia tengah terpaku diam ditempat dengan satu tangan menutup matanya sendiri dan tangan lain bertengger didepan mata Kevin. Tapi kemudian segelintir kalimat polos keluar dari bibir Sophi.

" _Appa,_ kalau sedang menyetir jangan suka cium-cium. Bahaya, kan? Nanti saja dirumah. Disini banyak yang melihat."

.

.

Sudah jadi kebiasaan untuk Kris menyiapkan sarapan pagi. Zitao memang bangun lebih pagi dan melarang Kris melakukan pekerjaan itu, tapi nampaknya kesalahan di masa lalu membuat Kris ingin membayarnya dengan segenap perhatian yang bisa ia lakukan kapanpun.

Tapi pagi ini berbeda. Zitao bangun sebelum suami tampannya itu terjaga. Ia segera beranjak menuju dapur dan membuat sarapan untuk keluarga kecilnya, termasuk untuk Sophi. Tangannya sudah mulai sibuk mencampurkan bahan-bahan masak dengan hati-hati. Ia tidak mau Kris terbangun karena suara berisik pisau atau sendok yang beradu.

Tapi lelaki itu justru terjaga karena wangi masakan yang Zitao buat. Sebelum keluar kamar, Kris mencium dua buah hatinya terlebih dulu.

Dengan senyum di bibir, pria ini terus melangkah diam-diam dan berdiri tepat di belakang Zitao. Istrinya belum sadar, baru ketika Kris melingkarkan tangan ke perut rampingnya, Zitao menoleh kaget.

"Kris!"

Satu ciuman kilat mendarat di bibir kucingnya.

"Pagi.." sapa Kris. "Aku kalah cepat darimu, ya?"

Zitao mendengus. Sambil tetap membiarkan lengan kekar suaminya melingkar di pinggang, Zitao kembali sibuk meracik masakan.

"Kau bangun karena tergoda wangi masakanku?" tanyanya.

" _No._ Aku lebih tergoda pada yang membuatnya." jawab Kris dan membubuhi leher jenjang Zitao dengan beberapa kecupan ringan.

"Kris! Kau mengganggu!" protes sang istri.

Kris terkekeh tanpa dosa tapi sama sekali tak berniat melepaskan pelukannya. _"I miss you, Zie.."_ lirihnya.

"Ck! Pagi-pagi sudah menggombal!"

Perangai Zitao yang cuek dan blak-blakan itu yang membuat Kris selalu gemas. Sejak awal mereka saling kenal pun Kris sudah tahu bagaimana galaknya Zitao. Selama pacaran, menikah dan sampai memiliki anak pun Zitao belum berubah. Dia tak pernah ber _aegyo_ atau bersikap manja seperti istri-istri pada umumnya.

Zitao ya Zitao. Di rumah sakit ia tetap menjadi dokter kandungan yang disegani, sedangkan di rumah ia menjadi istri dan ibu yang profesional.

"Kau akan ke galeri hari ini?" tanya Zitao.

"Hm. Ada yang mau membeli lukisanku lagi."

"Orang seperti apa ya yang mau membeli lukisan abstrakmu itu? Aku masih bertanya-tanya sampai sekarang."

Zitao mendapatkan serangan kecupan di leher lagi atas ledekannya barusan. Ia bahkan terkikik dan memekik kegelian di pelukan Kris.

"Teruslah meledek maka aku akan membuat lehermu ditutupi syal sepanjang hari." ancamnya.

"Oho! Oke, oke! _I got it, I got it!_ "

Zitao kemudian memilih untuk diam. Ini musim panas, dan ia jelas tak ingin lehernya nanti penuh dengan bercak sampai harus ditutupi syal.

"Aku _off_ hari ini. Jadi aku akan ikut denganmu ke galeri." katanya.

"Kau _off_? Benarkah? Yakin?" Kris nampak ragu.

"Kapan aku berbohong?"

"Bukan bohong. Tapi lebih tepatnya, ING-KAR." dikte Kris.

Zitao sudah mau membantah, tapi kata-katanya mendadak tercekat di tenggorokan. Ia membenarkan apa yang barusan Kris ucapkan.

"Setiap kali kau bilang kau _off,_ ponselmu selalu saja berdering." kata Kris lagi.

"Itu panggilan darurat. Kau tahu pekerjaanku berhubungan dengan nyawa seseorang." Zitao berucap pelan.

Kris tersenyum. "Aku paham, sayang. Dan aku bangga padamu." katanya.

Kompor sudah dimatikan, tapi Zitao dan Kris masih tetap dalam posisinya. Matahari pagi baru saja menyambut dari jendela dapur didepan mereka. Untuk sejenak, keduanya terdiam menikmati pemandangan cantik itu tanpa kata..

Ketika pelukan Kris mengetat, Zitao lantas menolehkan kepalanya kesamping dan membuat mata mereka saling beradu lekat. Beberapa detik berlalu, suasana damai pagi didapur itu menuntun keduanya untuk terlibat dalam sebuah kecupan mesra.

"Datanglah ke galeri karena aku akan melukismu hari ini." kata Kris kemudian.

"Lukisanmu minggu lalu juga belum selesai, _daddy._ "

"Itu karena Kevin tidak mau diam. Kali ini aku hanya akan melukismu. Dan lukisannya akan selesai selama tidak ada _'someone call the doctor'._ "

Zitao terkekeh. Ia mengusap lembut pipi Kris sambil menempelkan cuping hidung ke pelipisnya. "Soal itu, aku tak bisa berjanji, sayang." katanya.

Kris tersenyum paham. Selagi tak ada yang bisa dibantah, ia memilih untuk mulai mencium mesra bibir istrinya lagi dengan kedua mata terpejam. Zitao pun menerima _morning kiss_ nya ini dengan membalas tak kalah hangat.

.

.

Pipi, tangan, kaki dan baju dua anak itu sudah penuh dengan warna-warni cat minyak milik ayah mereka. Ada satu kertas putih ukuran besar membentang di lantai kayu. Berkat aksi heboh keduanya, permukaan kertas itu sudah dipenuhi dengan warna warni cat berbentuk telapak tangan mereka.

Kris sengaja membiarkan anak-anaknya asik bermain di galeri dengan cat-cat lukisnya. Ia sudah berniat untuk menyelesaikan lukisan Zitao kali ini. Jadi, dengan kondisi perhatian kedua anaknya teralihkan, mantan model itu begitu serius memainkan kuas diatas kanvas.

" _Noonaaaaaaa..."_

"Keviiiiiin..."

Kevin dan Sophi asik main kejar-kejaran. Sama sekali fokus pada cat-cat yang melumuri tangan mereka.. Tidak banyak yang datang ke galeri karena Kris sudah punya pelanggannya sendiri. Walau Zitao sering mengatakan lukisannya abstrak, tapi tak ada yang membelinya dengan harga murah. Lukisan Kris bernilai tinggi bagi para kolektor berkantung tebal itu dan inilah yang membuat Zitao selalu heran.

Kris sendiri hanya akan datang ke galerinya untuk mengambil pesanan pelanggan atau sekedar untuk melukis jika _mood_ nya sedang bagus. Seperti sekarang.

"Zie, jangan menguap! Kau merusak fokusnya." cetus Kris.

"Kepalaku pegal!" balas Zitao yang baru saja menguap tanpa menutup mulutnya.

"Tahan sebentar lagi."

Sambil menarik nafas panjang, sang dokter muda itu kembali duduk tegak di sofa dan memasang wajah _innocence_ nya kembali. Sudah lebih dari tiga puluh menit ia berada dalam posisi itu. Terkadang bibirnya gatal ingin tersenyum atau tertawa ketika melihat Sophi mengoleskan cat ke wajah Kevin yang terkikik riang.

"Zieee..."

Dan sahutan merengek dari Kris barusanlah yang akan ia dapat. Sahutan sayangnya.

Angin berhembus nyaman siang itu dari jendela besar yang berada tepat dibelakang Zitao dan sontak membuatnya dirundung kantuk tiba-tiba. Matanya berat, kepalanya bahkan terantuk beberapa kali. Tapi karena tidak ada sahutan Kris lagi, Zitao mulai jatuh terlelap di sofa dengan posisi kepala miring ke kanan.

"Zie.." seseorang menepuk pahanya. "Zie..." kali ini pipinya.

Sejuknya angin yang masuk ke ruangan itu nampaknya membuat Zitao tertidur semakin dalam. Ia tak lagi terganggu dengan sahutan Kris yang datang menghampiri. Melihat nyenyaknya sang istri tertidur, Kris seperti mendapatkan satu ide jahil. Ia beranjak menuju tempat anak-anaknya duduk lalu mencelupkan kelima jarinya pada masing-masing kaleng cat beraneka warna.

" _Appa_ sedang apa?" tanya Sophi.

"Ssssssttt.." Kris menempelkan jari telunjuk lain ke bibir, lalu mengarahkannya ke arah sofa.

Sepertinya Sophi paham. Anak perempuan ini langsung tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk bersemangat.

Kris diam-diam melangkah ke tempat Zitao lagi dengan Sophi dan Kevin mengekor di belakang. Percobaan pertama, ia mengoleskan secara perlahan cat berwarna merah ke cuping hidung Zitao.

Tak ada pergerakan. Ibu satu anak itu masih terlelap.

Dengan senyum lebar, Kris segera mengoleskan cat di jari-jarinya itu ke kening, pipi, kelopak mata dan dagu sang istri. Semua tingkahnya ini ternyata ditiru oleh Kevin. Anak itu mencelupkan kedua telapak tangannya ke kaleng cat hitam dan putih lalu berjalan cepat-cepat dan menempelkan tangan kecilnya itu tepat ke seluruh wajah Zitao.

Tepat saat itu ponsel si dokter kandungan ini berdering nyaring. Dengan susah payah Sophi, Kevin dan Kris menyingkir sambil menahan tawa baik-baik. Mereka berdiri memperhatikan dalam keadaan tegang.

Dengan mata setengah terbuka, sanf 'objek lukis' itu mulai terjaga dan tengah merogoh saku celananya. Dalam nada kantuk, Zitao kemudian menyapa panggilan telepon tersebut.

Semenit kemudian perempuan ini duduk tegak sambil meregangkan otot-otonya. Percakapan selesai dalam beberapa detik, ponsel pun sudah tergeletak di sofa. Setelah mendapatkan 'nyawanya' kembali, Zitao menoleh heran pada tiga sosok yang terdiam tak jauh darinya itu.

"Oh, maaf. Anginnya enak sekali. Aku jadi mengantuk." katanya polos. "Apa aku merusak lukisanmu?"

Kris mengulum senyumnya dan hanya bisa menggeleng singkat.

" _Mom._..itu...hitam..putih...merah.."

"Hm? Apa sayang?" tanya Zitao masih dalam nada lemas.

"Ihihii...kkkkk..." Sophi tak bisa menahan tawanya lagi.

" _Someone call the doctor?"_ tanya Kris cepat-cepat. Ia berusaha menutupi raut curiga istrinya saat itu.

Zitao mendengus pendek. Bukti perhatiannya teralihkan. "Jangan cemas begitu. Yang barusan Baekhyun. Dia bilang, Sophi harus pulang hari ini untuk menyiapkan peralatan kempingnya."

"Kemping? Sophi mau pergi kemping? Dengan siapa?" sekarang perhatian Kris yang malah teralihkan.

"Dengan Haowen dan teman-teman sekolah, _appa. Eomma_ juga ikut."

"Berapa lama? Kenapa tidak bilang pada _appa_? Tidak ke hutan, kan?" tuntut Kris.

"Heheee...Sophi lupa. _Mian, appa._ " Sophi bergelayut manja ke punggung Kris dan mengecup pipinya.

Si kecil Kevin nampak cemburu. Sambil merengek, ia memeluk ayahnya cepat-cepat dan membuat Sophi malah sengaja mencium pipi Kris berkali-kali.

"Aaaah... _Noonaaa! Andwae! Andwae!_ "

"Ini kan _appa_ ku juga..." ledek Sophi.

" _Daddy!_ Ini _daddy,_ Kevin!"

Kris dan Zitao tertawa. Tapi Sophi masih gemas mengerjai adiknya dan kembali menciumi pipi Kris.

" _Noonaaaaa..._ " Kevin merengek lagi.

"Kevin mau _noona_ cium juga?" tawar Sophi.

"Eung!" anak itu malah mengangguk polos dan sontak membuat tawa kedua orang tuanya meledak lebih keras.

Mereka sudah dalam perjalanan untuk mengantarkan Sophi pulang. Sampai saat ini, Zitao belum sadar akan keadaan wajahnya yang penuh dengan cat lukis. Dan tak seorang pun memberitahunya, bahkan Kevin pun ikut kompetitif. Anak lelaki itu hanya terus-terusan terkikik tiap kali Zitao menoleh ke kursi belakang tempatnya duduk bersama Sophi.

"Sepertinya Kevin sedang senang. Daritadi dia tertawa terus!" kata Zitao riang.

"Hm!" Kris perlu usaha keras untuk tetap berkonsentrasi menyetir.

Sedangkan Sophi memilih untuk sibuk melihat pemandangan di jendela agar tawanya tidak meledak.

Sampai didepan lobi apartemen, beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengan mereka pasti melontarkan senyum lebar atau tertawa diam-diam. Zitao sama sekali tak curiga. Ia malah membalas mereka dengan senyum termanisnya.

" _Appa!"_ Sophi segera melompat memeluk Chanyeol ketika pria itu membuka pintu apartemennya.

"Kapten!" serunya tak kalah nyaring.

"Sophi bilang kalau Baekhyun juga ikut kemping. Mereka tidak ke hutan, kan?" tanya Zitao.

"Tidak. Mereka kemping di...Oh! Hmpph! Pffffttt!" Chanyeol baru saja mendongak dan seketika menahan tawa melihat wajah Zitao saat itu.

"Kenapa kau?"

Dari belakang, ia melihat Kris memberikan sinyal untuk tetap diam.

"Tak ada apa-apa. Ah! Masuklah dulu. Sehun dan Luhan juga ada disini. Kami akan makan malam bersama. Barangkali anda mau membantu memasak, dokter Huang?" tanya Chanyeol menahan tawa.

"Oh, benarkah?! Kita makan malam disini, ya?" Zitao bertanya riang pada Kris.

Suaminya itu mengangguk cepat. Dan dengan langkah seribu Zitao menerobos masuk kedalam bersama Sophi yang kembali cekikikan.

Sebelum pintu itu menutup dan sebelum Kris selesai membuka sepatunya, gelegar tawa menyambut seisi ruangan dari arah dalam. Tak perlu alasan, Kris dan Chanyeol tentu tahu apa penyebabnya.

"KRISSS! JADI INI SEBABNYA ORANG-ORANG TERSENYUM MELIHATKU?!"

"Ibu dokter mau ikut perang, ya?" tanya suara khas Haowen.

"Monster bulaaaan!" paduan kompak Jackson dan Jesper.

"KAU TETAP SEMPURNA, DOKTER HUANG!" Chanyeol berseru menimpali dari arah pintu.

" _YAAAA!"_

.

.

Malam pukul delapan, Kevin sudah tertidur di gendongan Kris yang baru saja akan pamit pulang bersama Zitao. Kali ini wajah dokter muda itu sudah bersih cemerlang dari noda-noda cat lukis suaminya.

"Jadi selama tiga hari, kalian berdua ikut Haowen dan Sophi kemping?" Zitao bertanya sesaat sebelum ia dan Kris melangkah ke pintu keluar.

Luhan dan Baekhyun mengangguk didepannya.

"Kenapa hanya tiga hari? Kenapa tidak satu minggu saja sekalian?"

" _Ya ya ya!_ Jangan gila, dokter Huang." Chanyeol menimpali.

Zitao dan dua ibu disana hanya tertawa pelan.

"Bu dokter mau ikut kemping?" Haowen menghampiri orang-orang dewasa yang berkumpul didepan pintu masuk itu dan bertanya polos.

"Ikut saja! Nanti kalau ada yang sakit kan bisa dirawat sama bu dokter!" tambah Sophi.

Beberapa diantara mereka tertawa pelan. Mungkin merasa lucu karena kepolosan Sophi yang menganggap semua dokter itu bisa menyembuhkan penyakit apapun. Termasuk dokter kandungan seperti Zitao.

"Bu dokter tidak bisa ikut, sayang. Sophi dan Haowen hati-hati ya disana. Harus menurut dengan kata-kata ibu guru dan jangan pergi jauh-jauh. _Ara_?"

"Kenapa? _Eomma_ kan ikut. Bu dokter juga boleh ikut kok!" tuntut Sophi.

"Nanti kalau Kevin sudah besar, bu dokter akan ikut. Oke, kapten?" Zitao memberi Sophi hormat ala militer.

Si kecil berwajah manis itu malah tertawa sambil menganggukkan kepala. Setelah merasa puas dengan jawabannya, Sophi langsung menarik lengan Haowen ke dalam dan kembali duduk menonton televisi di sofa.

"Baek, Lu...nikmatilah waktu kalian sebaik mungkin. Tak perlu khawatirkan apapun dirumah karena dua lelaki ini akan ada dalam pengawasanku. Oh, bukan. Maksudku dalam pengawasan Kris."

"Aku?!" Kris terkejut mendengar ucapan istrinya barusan.

"Iya, kau sayang. Aku rasa diantara kalian, kau lah yang paling terbiasa mengasuh anak. Benar?"

"Apa?! Tap-tapi kan Kevin-"

"Masih kecil?" potong Zitao. Kris diam. "Ck! Usia mereka hanya terpaut satu tahun!"

"Iya, tapi kenapa bawa-bawa aku?"

"Karena tiga ayah lebih baik dari pada dua, oke? Kau kan punya banyak waktu senggang, sekali-kali ikutlah bergabung. Kevin juga bisa ikut bermain dengan teman-temannya. Jadi, Sehun, Chanyeol...aku pinjamkan suamiku untuk membantu kalian! Sampai jumpa besok!"

"Zie-"

" _Byeee..._ Selamat bersenang-senang, _eomma..._ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dear akun** hunnormalhan, **WHY SO SERIOUS?! Sadar ga km salah lahan? Klo ga suka dunia ff, knp bikin akun segala? Knp baca dan komen? Atau emg sengaja bikin akun buat nyebar komen ini itu? Hohoo..baiklah. Klo emg bgtu, kita tahu siapa yg harusnya dikasihani disini. Well, selamat 'berkarya'!**

 **Sorry to say, tapi saya juga cuma respect sama yg respect.**

 **Readernim, sori juga chapter ini jauh dari memuaskan. Thankyou yg udah slalu support. Sekali lagi, ini cerita fiksi, jd ga usah diambil serius juga kali ya hahahaa bikin mood ambeureugeul aigooaigoo**

 **Thank you anyway! See ya and happy fasting!**

.


	4. Daycare

**A LITTLE SEQUEL OF**

 **DEAR FUTURE HUSBAND**

 **Daddy's Challenge**

 **.**

 **.**

 **\- Daycare -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pukul empat pagi Luhan sudah sibuk berkutat didapur. Dua jam lagi, ia siap menemani putra sulungnya memulai petualangan baru di alam bebas, tapi ia agak gugup meninggalkan satu malaikat kecilnya untuk beberapa hari ke depan.

Jadi, dengan mengerahkan semua upaya yang ada, berbagai hidangan terbaik tersaji untuk disantap sebagai menu sarapan keluarga kecilnya.

Selagi menaruh menu makan pagi itu diatas meja, tiba-tiba Luhan merasakan sebuah gerakan lembut melingkari perutnya. Ia tahu itu tangan Sehun, jadi Luhan tak terkejut dan tetap melanjutkan.

"Ini masih sangat pagi. Tidurlah kembali." ujar wanita cantik ini.

"Hmmm..." gumaman malas itu keluar dari suara berat Sehun yang tak bergeming.

Luhan tersenyum diam-diam. Tangannya masih sibuk mengatur piring dan mangkuk diatas meja. Sehun jelas masih dalam mode pengumpulan nyawa karena saat itu kepalanya tersandar lemas di salah satu pundak sempit sang istri.

Detik kemudian ia menguap lebar. Pelukannya di perut Luhan semakin mengetat dan membuat wanita itu agak kesulitan bergerak.

"Sehun-ah...aku harus mengerjakan ini sebelum pergi. Kembalilah ke kamar." katanya lagi.

Bukannya menjawab, lelaki beranak dua itu malah melesakkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher Luhan dan menggesekkan hidungnya disana. Kontan membuat Luhan terkekeh halus.

" _Aigoo..._ kalau masih mengantuk begini kenapa malah bangun? Hm? Aku tidak akan pergi begitu saja tanpa bilang padamu. Jadi kembalilah tidur, oke?"

Sehun menghela nafas panjang, melepaskan lingkaran tangannya dari perut Luhan lalu duduk dengan tubuh menelungkup diatas meja makan. Kedua matanya terpejam rapat.

Melihat tingkah manja suaminya ini membuat Luhan tak bisa menahan senyum geli di wajah. Pelan tapi pasti, nafas Sehun sudah mulai teratur diiringi suara dengkur pelan. Sadar kalau suaminya sudah kembali ke alam mimpi, Luhan malah memutuskan untuk menarik kursi lain dan duduk mengamati dalam diam.

Tangan halusnya terangkat mengelus lembut surai hitam Sehun yang terlelap. Jari-jari kurusnya yang menyisir halus rambut hitam pendek itu tak ayal semakin mengantarkan si pria jauh terlelap dalam.

"Bisa-bisanya kau tertidur begini." Luhan berbisik geli.

Sebelum kembali mengurus dapur, ia sempat mengecup lembut kening suaminya terlebih dulu. Setelahnya, Luhan kembali sibuk mengurus perbekalan yang akan ia bawa sebagai teman perjalanan menuju tempat perkemahan.

Sekitar dua jam kemudian, bias sinar mentari pagi rupanya membuat si pemilik mata elang itu terjaga. Pria ini masih beradaptasi selama beberapa detik sebelum kemudian melenguh panjang karena lehernya pegal. Siapa yang tak akan pegal tidur cukup lama dalam posisi kepala miring tertelungkup seperti itu?

Begitu terbiasa dengan datangnya cahaya, Sehun menatap lurus pada deretan hidangan khas buatan rumah dengan asap dan wangi yang menggugah selera. Tapi melihat suasana apartemennya sepi, rasa nyeri pada leher sekaligus rasa laparnya menghilang seketika.

"Luhan?!" serunya.

Tapi tak ada suara apapun.

"Lu?!" ulangnya lagi.

"Ssssst! Aku disini. Tak perlu berteriak." wajah cantik itu muncul dari ambang pintu dapur.

Refleks, seulas senyum konyol tahu-tahu mengembang di wajah Sehun.

"Jangan membangunkan Ziyu. Aku tak mau dia menangis kalau aku pergi nanti." kata Luhan lagi.

Sehun melangkah kearahnya masih dengan senyum bahagia penuh makna ambigu itu. Dan sebelum menyadari keadaan sekitar, pria ini tahu-tahu mencium mesra bibir ranum istrinya dengan cukup rakus sambil memejamkan mata, mengabaikan sepasang mata rusa yang malah melotot protes. Buku-buku jari Luhan juga sudah memukul-mukul ke dada bidangnya minta dilepaskan.

"Ayolah, Lu. Tiga hari kedepan aku tidak akan mendapatkan _morning kiss_ ku ini!"

"Ha-"

Sehun tak memberi istrinya kesempatan bicara. Lelaki ini nampak seperti begitu bernafsu membayar _morning kiss_ untuk tiga hari ke depan lebih awal.

"Ck! Haowen pakai baju sendiri saja, _eomma_."

Suara familiar itu tiba-tiba menyahut dari arah samping dan seketika membuat gerakan Sehun terhenti. Tangannya, yang baru saja akan merambat naik, tergantung di udara dengan posisi canggung.

"Haowen?!" itulah kata yang bisa Sehun ucapkan setelah melepas ciumannya.

Ia terkejut menyadari putra pertamanya ini ternyata sudah berdiri sejak awal dan melihat semua adegan dewasa barusan dengan mata telanjang. Rupanya Luhan baru saja selesai memandikan Haowen dan hendak membantunya berpakaian tepat ketika Sehun berseru dari arah dapur.

"Haowen bisa pakai baju sendiri. _Eomma appa_ lanjutkan saja." dengan mode datarnya Haowen berlalu pergi masuk ke kamar dan meninggalkan aura geli bagi kedua orang tuanya.

"Kau selalu begitu! Lihat-lihat dulu kalau mau menciumku!" desis Luhan.

Sehun malah terkikik dan melingkarkan tangannya ke perut ramping Luhan. "Kau tidak dengar? Haowen meminta kita untuk melanjutkannya, _eomma_." katanya.

Plak!

Luhan memang memukul pelan dada suaminya itu, tapi tak menolak ketika Sehun mencumbunya kembali.

Suasana pagi didalam apartemen mereka berlangsung sepi demi membuat si kecil Ziyu tetap terlelap. Kondisi ini jelas sangat berbanding terbalik dengan si tetangga sebelah, apartemen Chanyeol.

Sejak pukul lima pagi, Sophi, Jackson dan Jesper sudah ribut dibawah selimut tebal bersama ayah mereka. Memang, semalam ketiga anaknya itu tidur dalam ranjang yang sama, tepatnya di kamar orang tua mereka.

Dan pagi ini, malaikat-malaikat kecil milik Baekhyun juga Chanyeol itu tengah asik berbincang kecil. Ada Jackson yang duduk diatas perut ayahnya, lalu Jesper yang tengkurap ditengah-tengah dan Sophi yang berbaring disisi lain. _Bed cover_ putih itu menyelubungi mereka semua bak sebuah tenda.

"Satuuu...duaaaa...tigaaa...empaaat...limaaa!"

"Oho! Anak _appa_ sudah pintar berhitung?"

Mendengar pujian sang ayah, Jackson kontan memamerkan cengiran lucunya.

"Jadi, ada berapa kancing baju _appa_?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"Eung?"

"Coba berhitung lagi."

Jackson mengangguk cepat lalu kembali menghitung kancing piyama ayahnya dengan suara lantang. "Satuuu...duaa...tigaaa..empaaat...limaaaa!" ia merentangkan kelima jari kanannya ke udara.

"Ada berapa?"

"TIGAAAAA!"

Sophi dan Chanyeol refleks tergelak kompak.

" _Ya!_ Sudah berhitung sampai lima kenapa hasilnya cuma tiga?!" tanya Chanyeol geli.

" _Aniya!_ Bukan tiga!" Jesper tiba-tiba protes.

"Ho! _Keurae._ Coba Jesper yang hitung." pinta Chanyeol.

Jesper lantas mencondongkan tubuhnya lebih dekat dan mulai menunjuk kancing-kancing itu dengan satu jari telunjuk. "Satu. Dua. Tiga. Empat. Lima." ujarnya cepat.

Chanyeol tersenyum. "Jadi ada berapa kancingnya?"

"DUAAAAA!"

Sophi tertawa lepas kali ini. Matanya sampai berair menatap Chanyeol yang mendesah pasrah disisinya.

"Sophiaaaa..." tiba-tiba terdengar suara lembut dari luar kamar.

Tawa mendadak terhenti dan empat kepala yang ada dibalik selimut itu segera memasang raut wajah terkejut yang dibuat-buat.

" _Noona_ dicari _eomma_!" bisik Jesper.

"Cepat sembunyi! Sembunyi!" Jackson sibuk menutup wajah dengan dua telapak tangan mungilnya.

Kelakuannya ini jelas membuat Chanyeol terkikik lagi. Ia kemudian menarik ujung piyama tidurnya sendiri lalu berujar pelan pada Jackson yang masih duduk diatas perutnya. "Masuk ke dalam, cepat! Sembunyi dari _eomma._ "

Dengan gerak lucu dan terburu-buru, miniaturnya ini bergegas masuk ke dalam piyama tidur sang ayah dan diam tak berkutik. Jesper si saudara kembarnya hanya memperhatikan sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Sophiiii...mandi dulu, sayang. Sebentar lagi kita berangkat." Baekhyun berseru lagi.

"Ho! Sembunyi, sembunyi!" sadar suara ibunya semakin dekat, tiba-tiba saja Jesper ikut sibuk mencari lokasi persembunyian.

"Yang dicari kan _nonna._ Kenapa kalian yang heboh?" desis Sophi sambil terkikik.

"Sembunyi, sembunyi!" hanya itu jawaban Jesper. Ia sudah menemukan tempat terbaiknya. Berbaring tengkurap dengan wajah menempel lekat pada ketiak sang ayah.

SRET!

"Disini rupanya. Tidak dengar suara _eomma,_ ya?"

"Aaaaaaa! _Eomma_ dataaaaang! Sembunyiiiiii!"

"Jesper! Sembunyi, sembunyi! _Ppalli ppalli!_ "

Baekhyun memang baru saja datang dan membuka selimut tebal itu dalam satu tarikan. Ia menemukan Jesper semakin merapatkan wajah ke ketiak Chanyeol, dan Jackson, meski posisinya sudah tertutup piyama, anak itu tetap bergerak resah didalamnya.

Chanyeol hanya bisa tertawa tanpa suara. Bahkan Sophi, yang akhirnya bangkit dan melangkah keluar pun tak bisa menghentikan kikikannya.

"Jangan bilang Jackson ada disini ya, _appa_?"

"Jesper juga!" bisik kembar tak identik itu.

" _Arasseo._ " balas Chanyeol dengan senyum lebar menatap kearah Baekhyun yang masih tinggal memperhatikan.

"Kalau _eomma_ sudah pergi, kasih tahu ya, _appa_?"

"Jackson...sssst! Nanti _eomma_ dengar." balas Jesper tak kalah berisiknya.

Chanyeol menahan tawa sembari menaruh kedua tangan dibalik kepala. Saat itu Baekhyun sudah mendekat ke sisi ranjang. Secara perlahan dan hati-hati, jemari lentiknya bergerak melepas kancing piyama sang suami satu per satu. Jackson mungkin tidak menyadari karena anak itu tetap diam menelungkup terpejam diatas dada ayahnya ketika semua kancing piyama itu terlepas.

Masih sangat hati-hati, Baekhyun naik keatas ranjang dan berbaring menyamping tepat disisi Jesper. Bocah tiga tahun itu masih setia menempeli ketiak sang ayah dengan tangan menutupi wajah. Ketika tiga buah kecupan ringan hinggap di pipi kirinya, ia berbisik protes.

" _Appa!_ Jangan cium-cium! Nanti ketahuan _eomma_!"

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar. Ia mencondongkan tubuhnya sedikit lalu memberi Jackson tiga buah kecupan juga di puncak kepala. Satu tangan kecilnya bergerak dengan gaya mengusir.

"Ish! _Appa_! Jangan cium Jackson juga!" katanya.

Kedua orang tua itu tertawa diam-diam. Detik berikutnya Baekhyun melempar kode lewat tatapan mata pada Chanyeol yang berbisik. " _Eomma_ sudah pergi. Tidak perlu sembunyi lagi. Ayo keluar."

" _Jinjja?"_ Jesper bertanya.

"Hm! _Jinjja! Ja,_ buka mata kalian."

Si kembar itu bergerak hati-hati mendongakan wajah dan mulai mengedarkan pandang ke sekeliling kamar. Begitu keduanya sama-sama menoleh kesamping, teriakan nyaring menggema kompak seketika.

Baik Jackson dan Jesper sibuk melompat dan melarikan diri cepat-cepat keluar kamar sambil terkikik riang. Tanpa diketahui orang tuanya, dua bungsu itu kembali bersembunyi dibalik selimut di kamar mereka sendiri.

" _Eomma_ datang! _Eomma_ datang!" teriaknya kompak.

"Mereka benar-benar lincah sepertimu!" cetus Baekhyun.

Chanyeol malah asik tertawa.

Ketika itu, tahu-tahu Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya keatas dada telanjang sang suami dan melingkari perut semi berotot itu dengan satu tangannya. Satu tindakan yang sontak membuat tawa riang Chanyeol terhenti mendadak.

Tak ada yang membuka pembicaraan. Jemari lentik nan halus milik Baekhyun kini mulai bermain mengelus lembut perut semi kotak-kotak Chanyeol dalam diam. Perempuan ini tak tahu kalau senyum ambigu suaminya sudah tersampir lebar di wajah.

"Pagi-pagi sudah manja begini. Biasanya tak pernah berani kalau anak-anak tidak tidur. _Wae_?" tanya suara bass Chanyeol.

Sebelum menjawab, Baekhyun mendengus kecil. "Sekali-kali tak apa, kan?"

"Seringkali juga aku tak akan menolak, Baek."

Baekhyun terkikik, lalu kembali terdiam.

"Sophi sedang mandi?"

"Hm. Katanya, mulai saat ini dia mau belajar dandan sendiri. Sophi tak mau membuat _eomma_ nya terlalu lelah karena harus mengurus tiga anak."

"Sophi bilang begitu?!" Chanyeol nampak takjub. "Waaah...anakku sudah besar rupanya!"

"Chanyeol-ah..." wajah manis Baekhyun mendongak tepat dibawah dagu Chanyeol.

"Hmm?"

"Aku rasa...Sophi memang sudah cukup besar. Banyak hal yang sekarang mulai dia dipahami."

"Kau benar. Gadis kecilku sudah men-"

"Semalam..." Baekhyun memotong ucapan suaminya. "...sewaktu kau sudah tidur, Sophi bertanya padaku."

Pria tampan itu tidak bertanya apa-apa. Ia hanya menatap kebawah pada wajah manis istrinya.

"Sophi bertanya...kenapa di dunia ini...ada ayah kandung, ibu kandung, ayah tiri dan ibu tiri." lanjut Baekhyun.

Kerutan samar diantara kedua alis Chanyeol tiba-tiba terlihat. Sadar ekspresi sang suami berubah, Baekhyun lantas membetulkan posisinya dengan berbaring mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Chanyeol.

"Sophi selalu ditanya oleh teman-temannya karena memiliki dua ayah. Merekajuga mengatakan kalau ayah dan ibu tiri itu galak. Tidak sayang pada anaknya. Berbeda dengan ayah dan ibu kandung."

Manik mata suami istri ini saling beradu dalam. Ketika itu, dalam suara lirih penuh keraguan, Chanyeol bertanya lembut. "Apa Sophi tahu siapa aku untuknya?"

" _Ani."_ jawab Baekhyun cepat. "Sophi tak perlu bertanya, karena dia tahu siapa kau, _appa..._ " tegasnya.

Chanyeol masih tak berekspresi meski kini Baekhyun tengah mengusap sebelah pipinya sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kau tahu apa yang Sophi katakan semalam?"

Wajah manis istrinya itu semakin merapat hingga nyaris membuat cuping hidung mereka beradu. Tapi Chanyeol masih enggan untuk menjawab.

"Dia protes. Sophi tidak setuju dengan anggapan teman-temannya. Dia malah memarahi mereka karena terlalu banyak menonton drama televisi." Baekhyun tertawa kecil. _Puppy eyes_ nya beradu dengan mata tajam sang suami.

"Sophi juga bilang...kalau ayah dan ibu tiri itu tidak ada. Dia memang punya dua ayah, tapi tak satu pun dari mereka cocok untuk dijadikan sosok ayah tiri. Sophi bilang, dua ayah yang ia punya sangat menyayanginya. Jadi dia tidak peduli apa itu ayah kandung atau ayah tiri. Karena yang Sophi tahu, dua ayahnya itu sangat mencintainya dan dia juga sangat mencintai dua ayahnya. Sangat mencintainya!"

Nafas Chanyeol tertahan tiba-tiba. Baekhyun bisa melihat pupil matanya melebar. Lalu, dengan senyum manis tersampir di bibir, wanita ini mendaratkan sebuah ciuman selamat paginya ke bibir sang suami.

Lima detik, tak ada reaksi atau balasan yang biasa ia dapatkan. Chanyeol bahkan masih kaku seperti awal. Tapi ketika Baekhyun membuka kedua matanya, ia mendapatkan dua manik didepannya tengah terpejam membuat aliran bening diujungnya jatuh perlahan. Chanyeol menangis dalam diam.

Setelah menjauhkan wajah, Baekhyun mengusap air mata itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Reaksimu sama sepertiku semalam. Sophi memang benar-benar sudah besar." katanya.

Bukannya menghentikan tangis, Chanyeol malah tiba-tiba sesenggukan. Bahunya naik turun dan hidungnya mulai memerah.

" _Mwoya?_ Bayi besarku kenapa menangis begini? Hm?"

" _Eommaaa..."_ lelaki itu tahu-tahu memeluk istrinya sambil menyembunyikan wajah tepat ke dua gunung kembar disana.

Entah itu ia lakukan karena kesempatan atau memang karena malu ketahuan menangis, Baekhyun tak peduli. Keraguan Chanyeol menghilang adalah hal yang lebih penting baginya. Ia tak perlu takut lagi jika Sophi tahu apa itu ayah tiri dan apa itu ayah kandung. Ia juga tak perlu khawatir harus menjelaskannya pada Sophi karena toh Sophi tak menjadikan dua kata itu sebagai perbedaan. Untuknya, Chanyeol ataupun Kris, adalah sosok-sosok ayah yang ia cintai.

Jangan pernah tanya siapa yang kandung dan siapa yang tiri, karena Sophi tak akan pernah menjawab. Dia jatuh cinta pada dua ayahnya. Sudah, itu saja. Jadi rasanya tak perlu memperdebatkan apa itu kandung dan tiri di kehidupan gadis belia ini.

.

.

" _Appa, annyeooong!"_

" _Annyeooong..._ hati-hati dijalan, ya. Jangan nakal dan turuti apa kata ibu guru. Oke, jagoan?"

"Hm!"

Sang ayah itupun tersenyum sekilas lalu mengecup puncak kepala Haowen, si putra sulungnya sebanyak tiga kali.

" _Eomma, kajimaaa...kajima..."_

Dari pintu samping yang terbuka, ia melihat Baekhyun bersama Sophi baru saja keluar disusul Chanyeol dengan si kembar dalam gendongan. Salah satu diantaranya, Jesper, merengek meminta Baekhyun untuk tetap tinggal.

" _Eomma_ janji akan pulang cepat. Jesper main dengan _appa_ dulu, _ne_?" rayu Baekhyun.

" _Aniya...sirheo..eomma kajimaaa..._ "

Wanita bermata sipit itu menoleh pasrah pada Luhan. "Dua menit ya, Lu." katanya.

Luhan tersenyum dan mengangguk paham. "Kalau Ziyu sudah bangun, dia juga pasti seperti ini."

"Tadinya aku juga mau pergia diam-diam. Tapi mereka sudah bangun saat aku sedang menyiapkan bekal." kata Baekhyun sambil menggendong Jesper yang masih merengek manja.

Dua tangannya memeluk erat leher sang ibu seolah mencegahnya untuk pergi.

"Jesper." panggil Haowen tiba-tiba.

Anak itu tidak menggubrisnya. Jadi sebagai balasan, Baekhyun yang menjawab ramah. _"Ne,_ Haowen _hyung?_ "

"Mau chocopie? _Hyung_ punya banyak!"

Mendengar kata makanan disebut, Jesper segera menegakkan kepalanya dan langsung mencari sumber suara. Haowen sudah berdiri didepan Baekhyun dengan satu tangan terangkat memamerkan sebungkus chocopie yang sudah terbuka.

"Hehehe..."

Tawa polos anak itu sontak membuat yang lain ikut tertawa. Terutama ketika Jesper mencondongkan tubuh untuk mengambil camilan itu dan kembali ke gendongan sang ayah.

" _Hyung..._ mau.." tanpa aba-aba, Jackson tahu-tahu menengadahkan kedua telapak tangannya dari gendongan Chanyeol.

Lagi-lagi mereka semua tertawa. Tapi dengan segera Haowen membuka ransel kecilnya dan mengeluarkan satu chocopie lagi dari sana.

"Bilang apa?" tanya Baekhyun.

" _Gomabseumnida, hyung..."_

" _Aigoo..._ pintarnya anak _eomma_!" Baekhyun mencium gemas pipi Jesper dan Jackson bergantian.

Melihat tetangga sebelahnya sudah siap untuk berpisah, Luhan kembali ke hadapan suaminya yang bersandar santai di ambang pintu.

"Aku pergi dulu, ya. Aku sudah menghubungi tempat penitipan anak kalau Ziyu akan disana sampai kau selesai bekerja. Jadi jangan lupa menjemputnya dan usahakan pulang lebih cepat."

"Iya, sayang. Kau sudah mengatakannya lebih dari lima kali pagi ini."

"Sehun, ingat! Jangan rayu anak dengan permen, cokelat atau es krim!"

" _Ne, yeobeo."_

"Dan perhatikan popoknya! Kalau terlalu lama tidak diganti, kulit Ziyu bisa iritasi! Kau bisa-"

"Luhan."

Mata rusa itu mengerjap dengan mulut membuka.

"Aku sudah pernah mengurus Haowen sebelum Ziyu lahir. Tak perlu risau berlebihan!" kata Sehun.

Luhan malah terkekeh polos. " _Mian._ Aku hanya sedikit khawatir. Ini kan pertama kalinya Ziyu kutinggal berhari-hari."

Cup.

"Khawatirkanlah dirimu sendiri karena tiga hari tak bisa bertemu denganku." bisik lelaki itu tepat setelah mengecup cepat bibir ranum istrinya.

Beruntung tidak ada yang lihat. Setelah saling melontarkan pelukan sayang, dua ibu itu dan anak sulung mereka kemudian melangkah pergi sambil melambaikan tangan. Tapi meskipun sosok mereka sudah menghilang dibalik pintu elevator, dua ayah disana rupanya masih betah berdiri di ambang pintu. Masing-masing mata sama-sama menatap ke lorong sepi didepan mereka.

"Hari yang sibuk akhirnya dimulai." Chanyeol memecah keheningan.

Sehun disisinya mendengus keras lalu membalas. "Sampai bertemu di kantor! Ah, ya. Kau mau menitipkan anak-anak di tempat penitipan? Aku akan membawa Ziyu-"

"Kurasa aku akan bolos. Besok sudah _weekend_ dan aku tidak ada jadwal hari ini _._ Jadi sekalian saja meliburkan diri."

Mata elang milik Sehun spontan mendelik sewot. Masalahnya, hari ini dia punya beberapa jadwal memotret. Jadi tak mungkin ia bisa ambil libur begitu saja seperti Chanyeol.

Dua ayah itu akhirnya masuk ke apartemen mereka masing-masing dengan raga siap menghadapi sibuknya hari-hari mereka ke depan.

Sehun masuk ke kamar kedua putranya terlebih dulu untuk melihat si bungsu Ziyu yang masih terlelap nyenyak. Posisinya tengkurap dengan wajah menoleh ke samping. Bibir mungil merahnya membuka. Pemandangan yang membuat senyum sang ayah merekah melihat putra kecilnya tidur hanya dengan memakai kaos tanpa lengan dan popok putihnya saja.

Selagi ada kesempatan, Sehun lantas menyiapkan dirinya sendiri. Selesai mandi dan berpakaian, ayah dua anak ini duduk manis menikmati secangkir teh hangat dan sarapan pagi yang sudah istrinya siapkan. Damai, setidaknya itu yang Sehun rasakan selama tiga puluh menit sebelum suara rengekan khas Ziyu terdengar dari arah kamar.

" _Eommaaaaa...eommaaaa..."_

Sehun mengintip dari ambang pintu. Dilihatnya Ziyu tengah menungging dengan wajah disembunyikan ke bantal. Kentara sekali anak ini masih dalam mode mengantuk antara ingin bangun atau melanjutkan tidurnya kembali. Tapi karena Sehun harus pergi bekerja, Ziyu tak punya waktu lagi untuk bermalas-malasan.

" _Eommaaaa..."_

" _Aigoo..._ anak _appa_ sudah bangun?"

Si kecil itu mendongak. Mata rusanya mengerjap lucu menatap ayahnya yang datang mendekat.

" _Eomma?"_ katanya lagi dengan suara serak.

" _Eomma_ sedang mengantar _hyung_ ke sekolah, sayang. Ziyu main dengan _appa, ne_?"

"Ng?" Ziyu masih belum sadar betul. Wajahnya begitu polos dan menggemaskan di mata Sehun. _"Appa..."_ panggilnya.

"Hmm?"

" _Noona..._ Sophi _noona.._ "

"Kenapa tiba-tiba mencari Sophi _noona_? Ziyu rindu Sophi _noona,_ ya?"

"Eheheheeeee..."

Tawa anak kecil itu menular. Apalagi Ziyu baru saja terkekeh malu-malu memamerkan gigi-gigi susunya. Sehun jelas ikut tertawa. Ia malah sudah mulai menciumi wajah si bungsu ini sampai Ziyu terkikik kegelian.

Dalam waktu sekian detik, kantuk bocah tiga tahun itu hilang seketika digantikan wajah cerah dan nafas terengah karena dikerjai sang ayah.

" _Appa_ mau kemana?" tanya Ziyu, heran dengan penampilan ayahnya yang rapi.

" _Appa_ mau mengantar Ziyu ke sekolah. Nanti sore _appa_ jemput. Ziyu main dengan ibu guru dulu, ya?"

" _Aniya. Aniya._ Ziyu tidak mau ke sekolah. Ziyu mau ikut _appa._ "

Sehun tak mau berdebat, karena sedikit saja ia membantah, maka sudah dipastikan Ziyu akan menangis. Jadi untuk saat ini yang bisa ia lakukan adalah membawa Ziyu ke kamar mandi, mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan busa-busa di _bathtub_ dan beberapa mainan sebagai temannya mandi.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian, Ziyu sudah wangi, perutnya juga sudah diisi nasi, biskuit, susu dan semangkuk penuh buah stroberi segar. Sehun memakaikannya topi dan ransel kecil bergambar Iron Man, jagoan favorit Ziyu. Sekarang ayah dan anak itu tengah menyusuri jalan menuju ke tempat penitipan anak.

Mungkin Ziyu sudah hafal jalan menuju 'sekolah'nya itu, jadi sebelum kaki Sehun sampai didepan gerbangnya, Ziyu tahu-tahu melepaskan pegangan dan melangkah mundur.

"Ziyu-"

" _Aniya. Aniyaaa!_ Ziyu tidak mau ke sekolah! Ziyu mau ikut _appa_! _Aniyaaaa..._ " ia menggerakkan kedua tangan cepat-cepat.

"Dengar _appa,_ sayang." Sehun berjongkok. " _Appa_ harus ke kantor dulu sebentar, nanti kalau sudah selesai, _appa_ jemput Zi-"

" _Aniya, aniyaaaa!_ Tidak mauuuu!"

Sehun mendesah. Belum apa-apa, ia sudah merasa hari beratnya dimulai. Ziyu terisak sekarang. Mata rusa milik ibunya itu berair dan tengah menatap ayahnya dengan sedih.

" _Aniyaaa..._ Ziyu mau main dengan _appa..._ " lirihnya.

Siapa sangka, ucapan polosnya barusan malah membuat Sehun merasa terenyuh. Apalagi Ziyu mengatakannya dengan ekspresi khas yang mirip sekali dengan raut wajah Luhan kalau sedang merajuk. Akhirnya, ayah muda ini memutuskan untuk membawa Ziyu ke kantor. Ia menggendong si bungsu itu sambil sesekali menciumi pipi gembilnya sepanjang perjalanan. Tahu kalau dirinya menang, Ziyu kontan memamerkan cengiran lebarnya.

.

.

Tak seperti tetangganya, pagi hari di apartemen Chanyeol justru setenang riak air di sungai. Saat ini ia tengah bersantai di ruang TV yang menyala, yang menampilkan tayangan kartun Pororo, objek perhatian si kembar.

Chanyeol tak bisa berhenti tersenyum hanya karena ekspresi serius kedua buah hatinya itu. Dalam hati ia berterima kasih pada si pencipta kartun penguin biru itu karena tanpa langsung Pororo selalu berhasil membuat anak-anaknya duduk diam dan tenang.

Tapi begitu musik _ending_ selesai dimainkan, Jackson yang bosan turun dari sofa, melangkah ke sudut didekat jendela lalu diam mengamati pemandangan dibawahnya. Tiga detik menyusul, Jesper berjalan ke sudut lain dan memainkan ujung tirai juga dalam diam.

Dari tempatnya duduk, sang ayah hanya memperhatikan keduanya dengan tatapan heran. Jelas heran karena dua anak lincah itu tiba-tiba asik dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Chanyeol benar-benar beranggapan kalau mengurus anak tidak serepot yang ia kira.

"Sudah?" Jackson tiba-tiba berujar pada Jesper.

Saudaranya itu menggeleng dari arah seberang. "Susah." balasnya.

Apa yang mereka bicarakan ini tak ayal membuat ayah mereka semakin bingung bukan kepalang. Tapi Chanyeol cuek saja karena anak kembar selalu memiliki cara tersendiri untuk berkomunikasi.

"HNNNNGGGGGG!"

Jackson tahu-tahu mengejan kuat-kuat dengan kedua tangan berpegangan erat ke tirai dan gigi digertakan. Lambat laun pipi gembilnya terlihat memerah.

"Terus, Jes! Terus!" Jackson menyemangati.

"Oh, tidak." Chanyeol segera paham kondisi dua buah hatinya ini. "Kalian sedang buang air?" tanyanya.

Jackson menoleh, tiga detik kemudian ia mengangguk tanpa dosa. "Tapi Jack sudah selesai, _appa._ "

Refleks, mata lebar sang ayah menatap turun ke arah sesuatu yang menonjol lebih besar disana. Segera saja Chanyeol tak bisa berhenti tertawa ketika melihat ukuran popok dibalik celana yang dipakai Jackson membesar. "Jadi kalian sama-sama pergi ke sudut untuk...untuk ini?!"

Jackson terkekeh.

"HNGGGGGH!" lagi-lagi Jesper mengejan kuat.

"Oh! Terus, Jes! Keluarkan! Ayo! _Himnae!_ " si ayah tampan ini memberikan semangatnya dari sofa. "Kau pasti bisa! _FIGHTING!_ "

" _Hwaiting!"_ Jackson ikut-ikutan. Mungkin karena kondisinya sendiri, anak ini tak bisa banyak bergerak dan hanya diam ditempatnya saja.

Mendapat sokongan semangat, Jesper merubah posisinya menjadi jongkok tapi tangan masih menggenggam erat tirai jendela. Kemudian, dengan tenaga yang ia punya, bocah itu kembali mengerahkan usahanya.

"Jesper! Jesper! Jesper!" sorak Chanyeol.

"Hnnnnnngggggg...aahhhh..." wajah Jesper mendadak damai. Secara dramatis ia mendongak menatap saudara kembar dan ayahnya bergantian. "Sudah, _appa_." katanya.

Bukannya bangkit dan membawa si kembar ke kamar mandi, Chanyeol malah tertawa lepas. Ekspresi kelegaan yang hadir di wajah polos anak-anaknya itu rupanya menjadi bahan hiburan terbaik.

" _Yaaa..._ inikah yang dilakukan Baekhyun setiap hari? Menonton kalian berdua buang air? Hm?" ia bergumam sendiri.

Jackson dan Jesper tetap kaku ditempat menunggu 'bala bantuan'.

" _Kaja! Kaja!_ Sudah saatnya juga kalian mandi." akhirnya Chanyeol bangkit menggandeng tangan kecil kedua jagoannya yang melangkah canggung menuju kamar mandi.

Begitu bagian bawah sudah bersih sempurna, dua anak itu kemudian masuk ke dalam _bathtub_ berisi air hangat dan beberapa mainan karet. Segera saja keduanya memekik riang sambil menepuk-nepuk permukaan air dengan tangan mungil mereka.

Chanyeol baru saja selesai membereskan popok dan kembali masuk ke kamar mandi untuk mulai membersihkan tubuh buah hatinya ini.

" _Appa!_ " seru Jackson.

"Hm?"

" _Ige mwoya?"_ tanyanya dengan telunjuk mengarah pada bagian paling pribadi di tubuhnya sendiri.

Senyum lebar kontan terpampang di wajah sang ayah. Saat itu Chanyeol memang memintanya untuk berdiri karena harus membersihkan seluruh bagian tubuhnya dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki.

" _Appa, ige mwoya?"_ ulang Jackson.

"O? Jesper juga punya!" tahu-tahu Jesper ikut berdiri dan menunjuk-nunjuk 'kepunyaannya' juga. "Ihihii..samaaaa..."

Melihat saudaranya tertawa, Jackson ikut tertawa.

" _Ige mwoyaaaa?"_

Tadinya Chanyeol kira bisa lepas dari tuntutan untuk menjawab, tapi kali ini malah keduanya bertanya bersamaan.

" _Chingu."_ jawabnya.

" _Chingu?"_

"Hm! _Chingu._ Itu teman Jackson dan Jesper. Jadiiii...harus dijaga baik-baik, ya?" jelas sang ayah.

"Sophi _noona_ punya _chingu_ juga tidak?" tanya Jepser.

"Semua orang punya _chingu._ " jawab Chanyeol cepat.

"Ehehehe... _chingu annyeooong._ Nanti kita main sama-sama, yaaa!" kata Jackson, ia melambai ceria pada 'junior'nya sendiri. Dua detik setelahnya, Jesper mengikuti.

Dan yang bisa Chanyeol gumamkan hanyalah harapan agar saat istrinya pulang nanti, ia tidak berbuat sebuah kesalahan.

.

.

"Kau yakin tak butuh bantuanku?"

" _Santai saja. Jackson dan Jesper baru saja tidur siang. Sejauh ini aku bisa menangani. Kalau ada apa-apa, pasti akan kuhubungi."_

"Baiklah. Semoga sukses."

Percakapan singkat itu selesai. Kris kemudian menaruh ponselnya di meja dan segera disambut pertanyaan dari sang istri.

"Bagaimana? Apa mereka kerepotan? Butuh bantuanmu? Kita bisa mengecek kesana sebelum aku-"

"Zie...mereka mengurus anak mereka sendiri. Bukan sedang bertarung di medan perang."

Zitao mendelik sewot.

"Lagipula, Ziyu ikut bersama Sehun ke kantornya."

"Apa? Jadi Ziyu tidak di tempat penitipan?" dokter kandungan itu agak terkejut berlebihan.

"Ziyu tidak mau ditinggal. Dia menangis bahkan sebelum mereka sampai di gerbangnya."

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaan Sehun? Luhan bilang hari ini Sehun banyak jadwal memotret-"

Cup.

Kris memberikan kecupan ringan sebagai senjata untuk membuat bibir sang istri diam.

"Bu dokter..." katanya lembut. "...aku sudah bicara langsung dengan Sehun dan dia bilang kalau Ziyu sangat senang dibawa ke studio. Anda tahu kenapa?"

Sepasang mata panda itu terus menatap lurus ke arah manik hitam suaminya. Merasa geli dengan raut perempuan yang dicintainya ini, Kris menjatuhkan tiga kecupan lagi ke bibir kucing berpoles lipstick _nude_ itu sebelum melanjutkan.

"Karena disana banyak model-model cantik yang dengan sukarela mengasuh Ziyu selama Sehun bekerja."

"Oh Sehun!"

Kris tertawa. Ia tahu kalau reaksi istrinya bakal seperti itu.

"Lihat saja kalau dia macam-macam!" kata Zitao lagi.

"Sudahlah. Tadi kau mendapat panggilan darurat, kan? Pergilah. Seorang pahlawan tak boleh datang terlambat."

Mendadak, pundak sempit Zitao melemas diselingi helaan nafas berat. "Padahal aku senang mendapat kabar kalau hari ini libur. Aku bisa berlama-lama dengan Kevin. Tapi-"

"Zie..." Kris menggelengkan kepalanya. "Pasien itu butuh bantuanmu. Aku dan Kevin akan menunggu dirumah."

Zitao tersenyum haru dan segera memeluk tubuh tegap suaminya. "Kau tak perlu menjemputku hari ini. Aku berjanji akan pulang cepat." katanya.

"Oke, _mom._ Berhati-hatilah di jalan."

Setelah mencium kening, pipi dan bibir istrinya, Kris mengantar Zitao sampai pintu depan rumah dan baru kembali ke dalam saat mobil yang dikendarai dokter itu menghilang di tikungan.

" _Daddy..."_ terdengar rengekan kecil dari dalam. _"Daaaad..."_

Kris melangkah lebih cepat menuju kamar besar mereka, dimana Kevin baru saja bangun dari tidur siangnya dan tengah duduk mengerjap-ngerjap bingung. Begitu sosok sang ayah masuk, bocah dua tahun ini langsung mengangkat kedua tangannya minta digendong.

Kris lantas membawa Kevin keluar kamar dan baru akan duduk di sofa ketika anak bungsunya itu meronta dalam gendongan.

"Oke, oke. Kita tidak akan duduk." kata Kris, paham bahasa tubuh anaknya.

" _Mom?"_ Kevin berujar pendek.

" _Mom_ sedang bekerja, sayang. Nanti sore kita main dengan _mommy_ lagi, ya?"

Bibir mungil Kevin melengkung ke bawah. Mungkin anak ini sedih karena beberapa jam lalu ibunyalah yang menemani dia bermain sampai tertidur.

"Pororo?" tawar Kris tiba-tiba. Ia menangkap sinyal kalau tak lama lagi Kevin akan menangis.

Anak itu menggeleng.

"Transformer?"

Bibir Kevin semakin melengkung ke bawah.

" _Banana?"_

"Ng?"

Kris sontak tertawa ketika akhirnya Kevin mendongak cepat dengan kedua alis terangkat.

" _Banana. Banana!"_ ulang si kecil itu.

"Oke, oke! Kevin duduk disini, nanti _daddy_ bawakan _banana-_ nya."

" _Banana!"_

"Hm! _Ba..na..na!_ Kalian selalu menurut kalau dirayu dengan makanan, ya?" gumam Kris, teringat pada sosok Ziyu, Jakcson dan Jesper.

Tapi memang itu adalah senjata paling ampuh. Setidaknya Kris sudah tahu apa saja kelemahan anaknya ini karena ia yang paling senior mengasuh Kevin sejak bayi, meskipun secara teknis Chanyeol-lah yang lebih dulu menjadi ayah.

Kevin sudah jauh lebih tenang sekarang. Memang, perut kenyang pasti akan membuat setiap anak tidak rewel. Saat tengah memperhatikan si buah hati asik mengunyah potongan buah pisang, ponsel Kris berdering diatas meja makan. Kevin yang masih duduk di kursi bayinya kontan terdiam memperhatikan.

"Ziyu?!" Kris menyapa agak terkejut ketika _video call_ di ponselnya itu menampilkan wajah si kecil Ziyu.

" _Oh? Appa! Ada Kris appa disini! Lihat, appa!"_ Ziyu didalam layar malah berteriak heboh mengisyaratkan pada seseorang yang tak ada didalam layar.

" _Kris appa?"_ terdengar suara khas Sehun.

" _Eung! Ini, ini! Disini!"_ Ziyu menunjuk kearah layar.

Tak berselang lama, seraut wajah lain muncul disana dengan cengiran di bibir. _"Wah, Ziyu bisa menelepon sendiri ya sekarang. Halo, Kris. Apa Ziyu mengganggu?"_

Kris tertawa pelan. "Jadi bukan kau yang menghubungiku?"

" _Aku masih bekerja dan Ziyu sedang bersamaku di studio. Sepertinya dia bosan. Aku tidak tahu kalau dia mengotak-atik ponselku begini."_

" _Kris appa!"_ Ziyu berseru.

"Oh, Ziyu-ya! Sedang main dengan _appa_?"

" _Hm! Kris appa, Kevinnya ada?"_

"Ada, sayang. Tunggu." Kris bangkit dan pindah ke bangku Kevin. "Kevin mau lihat Ziyu _hyung_?"

Kepala kecil Kevin mengangguk bersemangat. Dan ketika ponsel sang ayah ditaruh beberapa senti didepan wajahnya, Kevin tiba-tiba melompat riang sambil memekik kegirangan.

" _Keviiiiin!"_ Ziyu diseberang juga tak kalah heboh.

" _Hyung...hyung..."_ dengan nada imutnya Kevin menunjuk-nunjuk layar.

" _Appa, lihat. Bibir Kevin belepotan. Ihihihi.."_ adu Ziyu pada Sehun.

"Kevin baru selesai makan _banana, hyung._ " jawab Kris. "Ziyu sudah makan belum?"

" _Sudah. Noona noona disini yang membawakan Ziyu makanan. Banyaaaaak sekali! Nanti Ziyu bagi untuk Kevin, ya?!"_

Kris terkekeh. Pasalnya, di layar persegi panjang itu raut wajah Sehun sudah berubah dan Kris tahu pasti apa alasannya.

"Model-modelmu, kan?" ia menebak.

" _Hm. Mereka memberi apapun pada Ziyu untuk menarik perhatianku. Untung saja Luhan tak disini."_ keluh Sehun.

"Bukannya itu malah membantu? Kau bisa tenang bekerja, kan?"

" _Tenang apanya? Mereka malah betah berlama-lama di studio!"_

Hanya tawa masam yang bisa Kris lontarkan.

" _Kevin! Kapan main ke rumah Ziyu? Ayo kita main lagi dengan Jackson, Jesper!"_ Ziyu berujar.

Kevin belum lancar berbicara, jadi ia hanya bisa menggaruk-garuk layar ponsel ayahnya sambil terus tertawa-tawa. Lucunya, karena layar terhalangi tangan Kevin, Ziyu malah celingak-celinguk mencari celah.

" _Appa, ini rusak, ya? Muka Kevin jadi tidak kelihatan."_ katanya polos.

Sehun dan Kris tertawa.

" _Nanti kita main dengan Kevin. Sekarang, ucapkan salam dulu untuk Kris appa. Bilang kalau nanti Ziyu telepon lagi."_

Saat itu Kevin menjauhkan tangannya dari arah layar.

" _Oh! Sudah tidak rusak! Kevin! Nanti kita main, yaaa... Sekarang Ziyu mau makan kue lagi. Hehehe...annyeong Kris appa.."_

Tanpa komando, Ziyu segera meninggalkan layar dan membuat Kris tertawa. "Hubungilah kalau kau butuh sesuatu." pesannya.

" _Pasti. Kalau begitu, aku bekerja dulu. Sampai nanti, Keviiin... Annyeooong..._ "

Pip. Layar itupun berubah gelap menyisakan wajah penuh tanya Kevin yang keheranan.

" _Hyung..._ Ziyu _hyung..._ " katanya.

"Nanti kita main lagi dengan Ziyu _hyung._ Oke?"

Kevin mengangguk-angguk patuh. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk riang ke mangkuk kosong didepan dan seketika membuat perhatiannya teralihkan.

" _Dad...banana...banana!"_

"Lagi? Kevin sudah makan satu pisang utuh barusan. Belum kenyang juga?"

"Aaaah... _banana! BANANA!_ "

"Oke, oke. Tapi kali ini yang terakhir, ya. Perut kecilmu itu sudah membuncit melebihi batas wajar."

"Ehehehee..."

Ledekan barusan rupanya mengundang tawa gemas Kevin yang menular pada ayahnya. Dan siang itu, Kevin bertingkah tenang setelah dua _banana_ utuh membuat perut kecilnya bahagia karena kenyang.

.

.

Istilah buah jatuh tak jauh dari pohonnya mungkin cocok disandingkan pada pasangan Sehun dan Ziyu. Ini terjadi karena Ziyu mendadak populer di kalangan model-model wanita yang tengah ayahnya potret. Mereka sudah tidak asing dengan Haowen karena waktu Ziyu belum lahir, anak itu sering diajak ke kantor. Tapi untuk Ziyu, ini adalah kali kedua ia datang ke tempat kerja ayahnya.

Waktu pertama kali dulu saat mengadakan foto keluarga, kebetulan kantor sedang libur. Jadi tak ada satupun yang pernah melihat si bungsu hiperaktif mirip ibunya ini.

Selesai ber- _video call_ dengan Kevin barusan, Ziyu duduk manis menikmati segunung camilan beraneka ragam dari para penggemarnya. Mulutnya sudah belepotan krim-krim kue, begitu juga dengan jari-jari mungilnya. Mata rusa bening itu sedari tadi memperhatikan ke arah depan, tepat pada sang ayah yang tengah berdiri didepan tripod kamera.

Suasana studio sekarang jauh lebih tenang. Hanya sisa satu model wanita saja yang masih bersama mereka.

"Ziyu benar-benar mirip Luhan." komentar Tiffany, model wanita yang sejak dulu cukup terang-terangan menyukai Sehun. Ia berkata sambil berpose dalam bidikan si fotografer tampan ini.

"Hm." jawab Sehun singkat karena sibuk mengatur _angle_ kamera.

"Aku jadi penasaran." lanjut Tiffany.

"Soal?"

"Kau."

Pria itu mendongak. "Aku? Ada apa denganku?"

Dengan gaya gemulai yang dibuat-buat, Tiffany menyingkap gaun berbelahan paha tingginha kesamping lalu mencoba pose lain. "Aku penasaran. Kalau kau dan aku menikah, kira-kira seperti apa rupa anak kita?"

Sehun refleks mendengus. Tanpa bisa ditahan, ia membalas cepat. "Untungnya aku tidak menikah denganmu."

Si model blasteran itu melotot. "Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku...untungnya sudah ada Ziyu disini. Kalau aku menikah denganmu, Ziyu tidak mungkin ada kan?"

Wanita ber _make-up_ tebal itu terlihat marah dan malu dalam waktu bersamaan. Tapi demi membangun imej bagus didepan Sehun, ia kembali memasang wajah ceria.

"Aku suka anak-anak!" katanya.

"Perempuan sudah seharusnya suka dengan anak-anak. Kalian calon ibu." lagi Sehun membalas cuek sambil membidikkan kameranya.

"Aku suka Ziyu!"

"Geser ke kanan sedikit." Sehun acuh.

"Aku juga suka padamu!" tanpa mengindahkan perintah Sehun, Tiffany akhirnya berkata jujur. "Sejak dulu. Sudah sangat lama. Aku menyukaimu." tegasnya.

Mungkin Tiffany lupa kalau lelaki yang ia sukai itu punya perasaan peka sangat tinggi. Sehun jelas sudah tahu bagaimana perasaan Tiffany padanya hanya melihat dari gelagat wanita itu selama mereka bekerja. Dan soal pernyataan cinta, Sehun juga tahu itu masalah waktu. Jadi semua ini tidaklah mengejutkan. Sehun sudah mengira akan terjadi.

Mendapatkan pengakuan cinta, dilirik diam-diam, bahkan sampai ke tindakan berani seperti _skinship_ pun pernah Sehun terima. Hal wajar bagi seorang fotografer model, tapi sangat keterlaluan bagi istri mereka.

"Aku bukan anak-anak, Tiffany-ssi. Bisa kita lanjutkan?" tanya Sehun datar.

Tapi bukan Tiffany namanya kalau tidak berhasil mendapat apa yang ia mau. Sambil menjinjing ujung gaun merah darah itu ia maju mendekati Sehun dengan langkah cepat. Meskipun gurat kesal terlihat di wajah modelnya, Sehun tetap santai ditempat dan serius mengatur kamera di tangan.

"Sehun."

Pria itu mendongak sekilas. Wajah Tiffany kini berada tepat didepannya.

Tapi karena tidak ada kata yang terucap, Sehun lantas kembali menunduk fokus ke benda berlensanya.

"Oh Sehun!" Tiffany tahu-tahu menarik pinggang Sehun ke arahnya dan seketika membuat pria itu kaget bukan main.

Sehun lelaki. Rasanya akan terlihat kurang ajar kalau dia meronta melepaskan diri dari pelukan wanita ini.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?! Tidak lihat ada anak-"

"Aku bersedia...menjadi ibu kedua untuk Ziyu."

"APA?!"

Sret. Sret.

Sebelum ada yang berucap lagi, keduanya mendongak kearah bawah dimana Ziyu tengah menarik-narik gaun panjang Tiffany dengan wajah polosnya.

" _Noonaaa..."_

"Kau lihat? Ziyu menyukaiku, kan?" Tiffany tersenyum bangga.

" _Noonaa..."_

Merasa senjatanya sudah di tangan, model cantik ini lalu merunduk dan bertanya lembut pada Ziyu. "Ada apa, sayang? Hm?"

Plok!

"Tangan Ziyu kotor. Tolong bersihkan, ya?"

Nada bicara Ziyu memang imut, tapi kelakuannya barusan sungguh diluar dugaan. Ia baru saja menempelkan kelima jari penuh krim stroberi tepat ke wajah Tiffany, bagian yang paling ia agungkan. Sontak _make-up_ tebal yang sempurna itu berubah kacau seketika.

"Aaaaarrrggggh! Mukakuuuuu! MANAJEEEEEEER!"

Sehun terpaksa menahan tawa saat Tiffany melenggang marah keluar studio sambil meneriakan nama manajernya.

"DASAR ANAK KECIL NAKAL! AKU TIDAK SUKA ANAK-ANAK!" raungnya.

" _Appa..._ cuci tangaaaan. Ini lengkeeeet..." Ziyu merengek lagi.

" _Aigoo..._ jagoan _appa. Ppoppo jusseyo._ " Sehun malah menggendong Ziyu dan memajukan bibirnya.

"Cuci tangaaaaan!"

"Nanti kita cuci tangan. Tapi cium _appa_ dulu."

" _Sirheo!_ Ziyu mau cuci tangaaaan..."

Sang ayah yang terlanjur gemas akan kelakuan polosnya, langsung menimang Ziyu dan mulai menciumi kening, pipi dan leher sampai tawa menggemaskannya mengisi penjuru ruangan.

"Geli! Kkkkk... _appa! Stop! Andwae! Kkkkk..._ geli!"

Tapi Sehun tak peduli dan terus menciumi bungsu kecilnya ini walau Ziyu sudah mendorong kepala ayahnya. Krim-krim itu tak pelak menempel juga di wajah tampan Sehun yang terus acuh. Ziyu tak akan pernah tahu kalau kelakuan polosnya tadi, jelas 'menyelamatkan jiwa' sang ayah.

Dan di hari pertama para ayah melewatkan momen bersama dengan buah hati mereka, sejauh ini bisa dikatakan lancar tanpa hambatan. Sehun dan Chanyeol yang biasa berkutat dengan pekerjaan, mendapatkan sensasi baru dari malaikat kecil mereka sendiri. Kelakuan polosnya, tawa riangnya, rengekannya, semua itu bagaikan obat penghilang penat paling manjur.

Tapi, apakah hari-hari selanjutnya akan 'seaman' pengalaman pertama ini?

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

 **Halooo...lama ya?**

 **Ahahaaa~ mian...fokusnya lagi ke pecah belah :')**

 **Saya juga gabisa janji updet seminggu sekali, tapi yg jelas ceritanya ga akan ngegantung gitu aja.**

 **FF ini pasti berlanjut sampe tamat kok ^^**

 **Gomawo supportnya readers!**

 **Kita bertemu lagi as soon as possible!**

 **Any problem? Silakan PM hohooo**

 **Tengkyu tengkyu tengkyu**

 **XOXO**


	5. Baby's Day Out

**A LITTLE SEQUEL OF**

 **DEAR FUTURE HUSBAND**

 **\- Daddy's Challenge -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Baby's Day Out ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Belum ada satu pun saksi mata yang pernah melihat perempuan tangguh nan elegan ini terpuruk. Sifatnya yang cuek, cenderung tegas dan galak, membuat orang-orang memandangnya sebagai sosok yang patut disegani. Belum lagi ia memiliki otak cerdas juga kata-kata yang terkadang pedas. Tentu tak ada yang bisa membayangkan.

Termasuk orang terdekatnya, alias sang suami sendiri, Kris.

Malam sudah lewat dari larut. Kris bahkan sudah tertidur dan bangun karena tenggorokannya kering. Begitu keluar kamar dan melihat jam, benda bundar di dinding itu menunjuk tepat pada pukul dua pagi. Ia melenguh cemas.

Pasalnya, Zitao yang tengah hari tadi berjanji akan pulang cepat, hingga saat ini justru belum menampakkan batang hidungnya. Sebelum jatuh tertidur, Kris sempat mencoba menghubunginya, tapi tak sekalipun wanita itu menjawab.

"Sepertinya angka kelahiran di Korea akhir-akhir ini meningkat." gumamnya geli.

Kris tahu pekerjaan istrinya berhubungan dengan jasa, jadi ia tak pernah mempermasalahkan jika sewaktu-waktu Zitao pulang lewat dari tengah malam. Yah, seperti sekarang. Ia juga tahu kalau sang istri sangat mencintai pekerjaannya itu karena Zitao selalu tersenyum cerah tiap kali ia berhasil membawa satu nyawa lahir ke dunia.

Dan itulah yang tengah Kris tunggu-tunggu jika istrinya pulang nanti. Senyum manisnya!

Selesai menenggak segelas air dingin dari kulkas, Kris kembali ke kamar. Tapi betapa terkejutnya ia saat hendak menaiki tangga dan melihat sesosok berbaju putih tengah duduk di anak tangga paling bawah sambil menutupi wajah.

Kalau saja Kris tidak kenal tubuh kurusnya, mungkin ia harus memanggil paranormal. Lelaki ini lekas menekan saklar lampu dan membuat sosok itu lebih mudah dikenali.

"Oh, Tuhan...Zie. Kau membuatku jantungan! Sedang apa duduk disitu?" Kris bertanya, setengah lega.

Itu memang Zitao, tapi wanita itu sama sekali tidak menjawab atau sekedar menengadahkan kepala. Zitao masih duduk tertunduk dan menangkupkan kedua tangan di wajahnya.

"Zie?" nada bicara Kris terdengar agak panik. Ia mendekat dan segera mendapati kalau istrinya itu nyatanya tengah menangis dalam diam.

"Zie! Ada apa?!" tuntut Kris lagi, kali ini sepenuhnya gusar.

Akhirnya Zitao mendongak dalam kondisi wajah basah penuh air mata. Cuping hidungnya memerah sempurna dan masih tak dapat menjawab apa-apa. Ia mulai sesenggukan nyaring ketika Kris mengambil tempat di sisi dan merangkul bahunya.

"Kenapa? Ada apa?"

Zitao belum mau menjawab. Setelah mendarat di pelukan suaminya, Zitao malah semakin tak kuasa menahan tangis. Kepalanya bersandar lesu didepan dada Kris yang tak punya gambaran apapun karena ini kali pertama ia melihat istrinya menangis.

"Apa yang terjadi? Hm?" ia bertanya lembut.

"Kris..." kata Zitao parau.

Lelaki itu mendekatkan kepalanya.

"..."

"Tak apa. Tenangkan dulu dirimu." Kris mengecup puncak kepala Zitao sambil terus mengusap lengan kurusnya.

Tak ada yang mencurigakan dari penampilan Zitao. Penampilan perempuan itu normal seperti biasa –jas putih, rok satin bercorak simpel dan _stiletto_ hitam. Kris sempat mengira kalau istrinya mungkin mengalami perampokan atau pelecehan ketika perjalanan pulang, tapi ia segera mengesampingkan pikiran negatif itu. Jelas alasan Zitao menangis bukan karena dua hal tersebut.

Tapi tetap, Kris masih setengah cemas. Telapak tangannya yang besar berkeringat saat menggenggam tangan kurus Zitao. Ketika itu Zitao memindahkan kepalanya dan membuat wajah yang basah itu berhadahapan dengan leher Kris.

"Aku gagal." lirihnya sangat pelan.

Tapi Kris dengar. Dan sebelum ia sempat bertanya, dari saku jas dokternya, ponsel Zitao bergetar. Tak ada sinyal ingin menjawab atau sekedar mengecek siapa penelepon itu. Maka akhirnya Kris merogoh ponsel itu dan menyentuh ikon hijau. Panggilan dari rumah sakit.

" _Yeobeoseyo?"_ sapanya.

Mungkin si penelepon mengenal suara bass Kris barusan. Tanpa bertele-tele, ia kemudian menjelaskan detail kejadian yang menjadi penyebab Zitao pulang dalam keadaan berurai air mata.

" _Syukurlah dokter Huang sudah sampai di rumah. Dia baru saja mengalami hari yang berat. Dokter Huang menangani tiga proses persalinan hari ini. Dan ketiganya...ketiganya..."_

Kris mengerutkan kening, menunggu.

" _Ketiganya tak berhasil."_

Suara dari _speaker phone_ yang pelan itu nyatanya terdengar oleh Zitao sendiri. Karena tiba-tiba saja ia menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bahu Kris dengan satu tangan meremas ujung jas putihnya.

" _Tak ada bayi yang selamat. Kami tahu ini bukan pengalaman pertamanya, tapi kurasa dokter Huang sangat terpukul. Dia sempat mengurung diri di ruang kerjanya sebelum pulang dengan kondisi seperti itu."_

Mata Kris menelusuri punggung rapuh istrinya yang bergetar.

"Aku mengerti. Terima kasih." Kris lantas mengakhiri pembicaraan.

Detik itu juga Zitao tak lagi ragu mengeluarkan isakannya. Suara tangis yang terdengar pedih itu teredam di bahu Kris, lelaki yang baru saja mendaratkan pelukan nyaman tanpa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Aku ibu, Kris...aku tahu perasaan mereka..." Zitao berucap serak.

Ya. Itu yang Kris pikirkan. Zitao sudah jadi ibu. Pernah merasakan bagaimana susah dan senangnya melahirkan. Status ibu rupanya menjadikan Zitao lebih sensitif. Pasti ia _shock_ mendapati kenyataan ada nyawa bayi yang tak terselamatkan oleh tangannya –seorang dokter kandungan.

Kris masih ingat betul bagaimana haru biru saat Kevin lahir dulu. Ia sendiri tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana pedihnya kehilangan anak yang sudah dinanti-nanti.

"Aku gagal..."

"Ssssshhh...kau tak boleh bicara begitu."

Kris paham perasaan Zitao tapi ia tak bisa berkomentar banyak. Hanya usapan lembut tangannyalah cara ia berkomunikasi. Lelaki itu memeluk tubuh Zitao lebih erat sambil menempelkan pipi ke puncak kepala untuk menenangkannya.

Mereka duduk diam di anak tangga paling bawah dalam waktu yang cukup lama. Kris juga tak berkata apa-apa lagi dan Zitao masih terisak pelan di dadanya. Setidaknya mereka saling bungkam sampai Kris merasakan sebuah tepukan ringan dan sahutan familiar tepat di belakang.

" _Dad."_

Kris menoleh cepat dan terkejut tanpa ampun saat melihat Kevin sudah berdiri di balik punggungnya.

"Ke..Kevin?! Bagaimana kau bisa..."

Kevin malah tersenyum lebar melihat wajah kaget ayahnya. Dan seolah ingin menjawab pertanyaan sang ayah, Kevin melangkah hati-hati ke sisi lalu mendemonstrasikan aksinya menuruni tangga. Ia menaruh kedua lutut dan telapak tangan mungilnya ke bawah dengan kondisi perut menghadap ke tangga. Perlahan, kakinya bergantian meraba-raba ujung undakan yang ia turuni itu.

Kris mendengus pelan. Merasa geli, cemas dan bangga dalam waktu bersamaan. Lepas dari pengawasan sebentar saja, Kevin sudah melakukan sesuatu yang cukup berbahaya. Anak itu pasti melakukan hal yang sama saat turun dari ranjang diatas.

Kevin sudah melangkah lagi, kali ini berhenti tepat didepan lutut ibunya yang masih menyembunyikan wajah. Ia menepuk-nepuk paha Zitao beberapa kali dengan tatapan heran.

" _Mom...mom..."_

Senyum tipis Kris mengembang. Ia membiarkan Kevin 'mengganggu' ibunya sendiri.

" _Dad. Mom...mom?"_

Sang ayah itu tahu kalau anaknya ingin bertanya. Kris lantas meraih Kevin ke pangkuan lalu berkata lembut.

"Coba Kevin bilang, _'Mom, jangan menangis. Kevin disini.'_ Coba."

Kevin mengerti, tapi ia mengucapkannya lewat gerak tubuh. Punggungnya melengkung agar ia bisa melihat wajah tersembunyi Zitao dan sebelah tangannya tergerak untuk mengusap helai rambut sang ibu yang tergerai.

" _Mom,_ Kevin...Kevin." celotehnya sambil menepuk dadanya sendiri.

Perlu lebih dari lima detik bagi Kevin untuk melihat senyum tipis di wajah ibunya. Zitao memang mendongak, meski dengan mata memerah dan basah, ia meraih Kevin ke pangkuan lalu memeluk dan menciumi pipinya. Saat itu Kris melihat setetes air mata mengalir lagi dari ujung mata panda yang biasa menatap tegas.

Tapi Zitao tak mau menghentikan tangisannya ini. Ia bahkan tengah memandangi Kevin dengan air mata juga senyum haru di wajah.

" _Uljima.."_

Yang barusan itu keluar dari bibir tipis Kevin. Ia menatap protes ibunya sambil menggerakan jari kecilnya untuk menghapus air mata disana. _"Mom, uljima."_ ulangnya lebih jelas.

Bukannya menghentikan tangis, Zitao justru kembali berurai air mata saat memeluk Kevin erat-erat. Hanya saja kali ini ia menangis bahagia. Rasa syukurnya tumpah ruah untuk sang buah hati.

Perasaannya mungkin sempat rapuh, tapi begitu melihat Kevin, Zitao mendapatkan kekuatannya kembali. Ia tahu hidupnya sudah berubah sekarang. Dan keberadaan Kris serta Kevin menjadi alasannya untuk tersenyum menghadapi segala kondisi.

"Jangan salahkan dirimu. Kau tetap hebat, Zie." lirih Kris lalu mencium puncak kepala Zitao dan memeluk keluarga kecilnya sekaligus.

Kevin dalam pangkuan Zitao itu tak bisa berhenti tersenyum melihat orang tuanya begitu dekat. Matanya berbinar menatap Zitao dan Kris bergantian. Kemudian, tanpa ada aba-aba, bocah dua tahun ini mengecup bibir kucing sang ibu lalu pindah ke bibir tipis ayahnya.

Sebuah tindakan yang membuat Kevin harus menerima 'hadiah' berupa kecupan bertubi-tubi dari kedua orang tuanya. Dan yang menjadi sasaran adalah perut buncitnya yang membuat ia tak bisa berhenti tergelak karena kegelian.

Disaat sang anak sibuk tertawa-tawa, Zitao sempat membisikan sesuatu ke telinga Kris dan membuat pria itu kontan membeku ditempat.

"Terima kasih, sudah 'membuat' Kevin untukku. Aku siap kalau kita mau 'membuat' yang lain."

.

.

Musim panas. Keadaan dimana tubuh lebih sering berkeringat bahkan ketika tidak sedang melakukan apapun dan pendingin ruangan adalah penolong paling sempurna. Itulah yang ada di pikiran seorang pria yang saat ini bertelanjang dada dan tengah berbaring tengkurap diatas karpet.

Matanya tak lepas memperhatikan dua bocah kecil yang saling tumpang tindih dan berguling-guling disisinya. Itu si kakak beradik Jackson dan Jesper. Sama seperti sang ayah, keduanya juga sama-sama bertelanjang dada. Chanyeol hanya menyisakan popok putih saja untuk mereka kenakan.

"Hiyaaaat! Ugh! Hiyaaaaaat!" Jesper baru saja mengerahkan upaya untuk menggulingkan Jackson dari atas tubuhnya.

"Ehehehe...berat ya, Jes?" Jackson bertanya polos.

" _Ah! Nih! Yah! (Aniya!)_ Hiyaaaaaaaaat!" Jesper yang terengah pun akhirnya berhasil membalikkan keadaan.

Tapi Jackson tak mau kalah. Mereka berguling, berguling dan terus berguling ingin mendapatkan posisi pemenang.

"Uwooooooo..." seru keduanya tanpa ada yang mau berhenti.

Chanyeol yang sedang menikmati hembusan dari pendingin ruangan hanya bisa tersenyum saat si kembar lepas dari pengamatannya. Ia hanya bisa mendengar seruan mereka yang tak lelah terus beguling ke sudut ruangan. Kadang tertawa dan kadang memekik. Terus seperti itu sampai telinganya menangkap suara lain yang disusul lengkingan nyaring dari salah satu diantara mereka.

DUAGH!

"HWAAAAAAAAAAAAA! _EOMMMMAAAAAAA!_ "

Chanyeol memutar kepala begitu cepat. Disana, tepat dibawah kaki meja makan, Jackson terdiam menatap Jesper yang menangis keras dibawahnya. Apa yang membuat Chanyeol segera bangkit adalah saat dimana Jesper menempelkan telapak tangan ke keningnya sendiri lalu menjerit keras.

Chanyeol mengangkat Jackson dari perut Jesper, lalu menggendong Jesper dan memeriksa kondisinya. Wajah tampan itu bertambah tegang saat melihat kening Jesper membiru dan agak membengkak.

" _Eommaaaaaa..."_ rengeknya kesakitan.

"Ooooh... _apo?_ " Chanyeol bertanya lembut sebelum mengusap pelan kepala Jesper seraya memeluknya.

Anak itu terus menangis sambil memanggil-manggil ibunya. Disini, komunikasi batin antara anak kembar itu tercipta. Melihat saudaranya kesakitan di gendongan sang ayah, Jackson yang semula diam memperhatikan, tiba-tiba merengek menyebut ibunya. Ia bergelayut didekat kaki sang ayah dan mulai menarik-narik celana pendeknya.

Chanyeol baru sadar beberapa detik kemudian saat tangis Jackson menyaingi tangis Jesper. Ayah dua anak itu berjongkok sebentar, lalu meraih Jackson juga ke gendongan. Beban tubuh kedua anaknya sedikit membuat Chanyeol kewalahan. Maka, sambil melangkah pelan, Chanyeol mendudukan diri di sofa lalu mencium kening buah hatinya bergantian.

" _Eomma..."_ kata Jackson.

" _Eomma bogoshipeo?"_ tanya Chanyeol. Jackson mengangguk cepat.

Anak itu agak lebih tenang meski wajahnya masih masam. _"Eomma eodisseo?"_ ia bertanya.

Hari kedua dan akhirnya pertanyaan itu keluar. Chanyeol hanya bisa menjawab, "Besok _eomma_ dan Sophi _noona_ pulang. Jackson tak boleh menangis lagi, _ne_?"

"Aaah... _eommaaaa...EOMMAAAAAAA..._ " tangisan itu kini bahkan lebih kuat dari tangisan Jesper.

Sang ayah terdiam menatap wajah merah Jackson di pangkuan tanpa bisa mengucapkan apa-apa. Bukan tanpa alasan. Kalau saja bisa, Chanyeol mau menghubungi Baekhyun untuk meredakan kedua anaknya ini, tapi semalam saat ia mencoba untuk menelepon sang istri karena rindu, Chanyeol tak mendapatkan apa-apa. Suara Baekhyun terputus-putus karena sinyal. Dan tiap kali mencoba, sambungan teleponnya tak pernah sampai.

" _Eommaaa...eom-_ Oh?"

Jackson baru saja melanjutkan tangisnya dan tiba-tiba terdiam heran. Telunjuknya mengarah pada sang saudara, Jesper, yang memalingkan wajah menatap kepadanya.

Chanyeol setengah tersenyum. Kening Jesper yang bengkak dan membiru itu rupanya mengalihkan perhatian Jackson.

" _Appa._ Jesper..." anak itu tak bisa menjelaskan dan hanya menunjuk-nunjuk kening saudaranya.

"Hm. Jesper sedang sakit. Jack mau bantu _appa_?"

"Eung?"

"Coba ambil obat dari laci itu. Nanti Jack yang obati biar sakitnya hilang. Oke?"

Jackson mengangguk patuh lalu turun dari pangkuan ayahnya dan melangkah ke lemari kecil disamping televisi. Hanya ada satu kotak ukuran sedang berisi obat-obatan disana. Ia membawanya kembali ke tempat sang ayah yang meraih sebuah _tube_ kecil berwarna putih dari dalamnya.

Jesper juga sudah berhenti menangis meski ia masih terlihat lesu bersandar pada bahu sang ayah. Ia hanya diam memperhatikan Chanyeol mengoleskan krim tak berwarna ke jari telunjuk Jackson, dan mengernyit pelan saat telunjuk kecil saudaranya tu mengenai kening.

" _Gwaencanha._ Ini tidak sakit, kan?" kata Jackson bak seorang dokter.

Jesper hanya mengerang tapi tidak protes. Krim itu memberikan sensasi dingin yang nyaman, mungkin sedikit mengurangi denyutan nyerinya.

" _Ppoppohae."_ kata Chanyeol.

Jackson mendongak sebentar lalu memasang posisi bibirnya beberapa senti lebih maju untuk mencium pipi Jesper. Chanyeol tertawa pelan. Setelah mengobati saudaranya, Jackson kembali duduk di pangkuan sang ayah. Ia terdiam mengamati wajah lesu Jesper yang kepalanya masih terkulai lemas.

Jackson tak suka melihat wajah muram saudaranya itu, jadi tanpa kehabisan akal, Chanyeol kecil ini tahu-tahu menggerakan tangannya ke bawah lengan sang ayah dan menarik sesuatu dari sana sampai membuat ayahnya mengerang kesakitan.

"AAAAKH! _YA!_ JANGAN CABUT BULU KETIAK _APPA_!"

Jackson tertawa puas sambil memamerkan beberapa helai bulu ketiak yang berhasil ia cabut di jarinya. Ia mengabaikan desis nyeri sang ayah. Tawanya menggemaskan, penuh nada bangga.

"Jack...itu tidak baik. Jangan diulangi." kata Chanyeol.

"Kenapa? _Appa_ kan punya banyak! Jack tidak punya yang seperti _appa_. Tuh, tidak ada kan?" ia mengangkat satu lengan tinggi-tinggi untuk menunjukkan ketiak polosnya.

Kesempatan itu buru-buru Chanyeol pakai untuk mencium gemas ketiak Jackson. Kontan sang anak tertawa kegelian dan bergerak heboh di pangkuan.

"AAAAARGH!" Chanyeol berteriak lagi tiba-tiba. "JES!" pekiknya.

"Ihihihiiii..." Jesper, yang baru saja mengikuti kelakuan kembarannya, terkekeh tanpa dosa dengan dua helai bulu di tangan.

"Kalian ini. Awas, awas! _Appa_ mau pakai baju dulu. Bahaya kalau dibiarkan, bisa habis nanti. Ini favorit _eomma_ kalian, tahu?"

Tidak. Si kembar tak akan tahu dan tak akan mengerti. Mereka berdua malah kompak cekikikan ketika Chanyeol pergi ke kamar dan kembali dengan kaos putih tipis di badan. Ia juga membawa dua kaos milik si kembar.

Setelah memakaikan baju keduanya, Chanyeol melirik jam di dinding lalu menatap ke jendela besar di ruangan itu.

"Tengah hari di musim panas begini memang ujian terberat." desahnya.

" _Appa..._ Jesper mau main ini diluar. Ayo, _appa_!" Jesper tahu-tahu berlari ke sudut ruangan dan membawa _scooter_ biru lengkap dengan helmnya. Tak lama, menyusul Jakcson di belakang. "Ayo, _appa_!" serunya.

Chanyeol menelan ludah. Baru saja ia mengeluh betapa panas udara diluar, kedua anaknya malah merengek minta bermain dibawah terik matahari.

" _Appa, ppaliiiiii..._ ayo kita ajak Ziyu!" pinta Jesper lagi.

Merasa percuma untuk menolak, Chanyeol akhirnya pasrah 'digiring' si kembar keluar apartemen menuju kediaman tetangga sebelah.

.

.

Sementara itu, beberapa menit sebelum bel pintu berdering, tepat di dapur kecil apartemen ini berdiri Ziyu didepan kulkas yang membuka. Ia terlihat nyaman dengan balutan celana pendek dan kaos tanpa lengan. Sebenarnya anak ini baru bangun tidur. Tanpa menimbulkan suara, Ziyu melangkah ke dapur dan melihat punggung sang ayah yang sibuk melakukan sesuatu diatas meja.

Sehun bahkan tidak sadar akan keberadaan Ziyu, sampai ia berbalik untuk mengambil beberapa butir telur dari kulkas dan melihat sosok kecil itu ada disana.

"Sedang apa disitu? Kenapa berdiri didepan kulkas begini?" tanyanya setengah geli.

"Ehehehee...panas, _appa_." Ziyu menjawab polos.

Tak bisa menahan senyum, Sehun akhirnya tertawa pelan. "Tapi tidak boleh disini. Nanti Ziyu masuk angin. Mau bantu _appa_?" alihnya.

Wajah Ziyu berubah penasaran. Ia menyingkir dari kulkas dan mulai mengikuti gerak ayahnya. Sehun mendudukan Ziyu diatas meja dan memberinya sebuah wadah berisi adonan cokelat. Tanpa perlu tanya lagi, Ziyu meraih sendok panjang dan mulai mengaduk-aduk isi wadah itu penuh semangat.

"Kita mau bikin apa?" tanyanya.

" _Muffin._ Ziyu dan _appa_ sedang membuat _muffin._ " jawab Sehun, ia menyiapkan cetakan diatas loyang.

"Kevin?"

"Bukan Kevin, sayang. Tapi _muuuffin._ "

" _Muffin_?"

"Hm! Ziyu mau makan _muffin_?"

Anak itu mengangguk dan kembali mengaduk-aduk adonan yang Sehun buat. Berbekal pengalaman hidup seorang diri di Paris dulu, Sehun jelas akrab dengan dapur dan segala hal didalamnya. Seperti sang partner Chanyeol, selain memotret, memasak juga termasuk salah satu keahlian suami dari Xi Luhan ini.

"Enak!" pekik Ziyu begitu mencicipi adonan dengan satu jari telunjuknya.

" _Jinjja?"_

"Ng! Enak! Kue buatan _eomma_ juga enak!"

Sehun tertawa.

" _Appa,_ Ziyu rindu _eomma._ Kapan _eomma_ pulang? Masih lama ya? Ziyu mau lihat _eomma._ " Ziyu berceloteh tanpa menghentikan kegiatannya. Tapi dari sudut, Sehun bisa melihat mata rusa anaknya itu berubah sendu.

Pertanyaan itu sebenarnya sudah terlontar sejak semalam. Meski mencoba mengurangi kerinduan Ziyu dengan menghubungi Luhan, koneksi sinyal ditempat istrinya berada itu sangat buruk. Sambungan telepon selalu terputus atau bahkan gagal sama sekali.

"Kapan _eomma_ pulang, ya?" lirih Ziyu lagi tanpa sadar.

Suaranya penuh makna kerinduan yang begitu jelas terdengar bahkan sampai membuat sang ayah tak sampai hati melihat mimik wajah sendunya. Sehun kemudian melangkah pergi keluar dapur menuju ruang tengah, dan melakukan sesuatu dengan PC tablet yang disimpan diatas meja.

Tak sampai lima detik, terdengar alunan musik ceria dari lagu anak-anak yang makin lama makin kencang ke seisi ruangan, seolah sengaja agar terdengar oleh Ziyu.

" _APPA GOM!"_ anak itu langsung berseru dari arah dapur.

Ziyu lekas turun cukup hati-hati dari atas meja dan muncul dengan tergopoh-gopoh tepat didepan _speaker_ setinggi lutut di sudut ruangan. Sehun memperhatikan bungsunya sebentar. Pertama, anak itu diam meresapi lirik dari lagu favoritnya ini, tak lama setelahnya ia mulai menggerakan kepala, dan detik berikutnya segelintir nada nyaring keluar dari bibir mungil itu. Ziyu bernyanyi. Tubuhnya juga bergerak kesana-kemari mengikuti irama.

" _...appa gomeun ttungttunghae.. eomma gomeun neulshinhae... aegi gomeun neomu kwiyeowo... esseuk esseuk jalhanda!"_

" _Aigoo, jalhanda!"_

Ayah dan anak itu saling melempar tawa.

Yakin Ziyu sudah kembali ceria, Sehun berbalik menuju dapur dan meneruskan kegiatannya tanpa sang anak. Sesekali ia mengintip dan mendapati bungsu kecilnya itu makin bergerak lincah mengikuti lagu-lagu anak yang diputar. Tarian lucunya sungguh menggemaskan sampai membuat senyum Sehun terus mengembang.

Adonan itu kini sudah masuk ke dalam oven. Selagi menanti, Sehun bersandar santai ke dinding dengan tatapan lurus ke arah Ziyu. Anak itu belum sadar ayahnya sedang memperhatikan. Ziyu sudah menarik satu kursi makan ke tengah-tengah ruangan dan duduk menikmati lagu dari sana. Kepalanya mengangguk-angguk, tangannya bergerak naik dan turun, bibirnya juga tak berhenti melantunkan lirik. Kali ini lagu fenomenal anak _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_ sedang Ziyu nyanyikan dengan ala kadarnya. Maklum, liriknya berbahasa Inggris dan cukup sulit diingat.

Lagi, Sehun tersenyum. Luhan memang selalu menyetel lagu-lagu anak jika tengah mengurus Ziyu dan Haowen di rumah. Otak anak kecil biasanya lebih tajam mengingat sesuatu, maka tak heran jika Ziyu nyaris hafal semua lagu yang diputar.

"Ho!" anak itu tiba-tiba menegang di kursinya. Ziyu melirik ke arah Sehun dengan telunjuk terangkat ke udara sambil berseru nyaring. _"Eomma!"_

Sehun tertawa. Intro lagu kali ini rupanya tak lepas dari ingatan Ziyu. Lagu abadi kesukaan ibunya, _Mamacita,_ nyatanya ikut masuk ke dalam _playlist_ yang diputar _._ Begitu memasuki bagian _reff,_ Ziyu tahu-tahu melompat dari kursi, berdiri lagi didepan _speaker_ dan mulai heboh ber-ayayayaya karena tidak hafal lirik.

Tapi gerakannya sama persis dengan artis aslinya. Ziyu menggerakan satu tangan sambil memiringkan kepala ke samping, makin lama makin merunduk tiap kali bagian _reff_ nya muncul.

Anak itu bergerak lincah hingga lagu habis, sebelum berlari memeluk kaki ayahnya yang sudah tersenyum lebar.

Ting tong!

Punggung kecil Ziyu menegak lagi. Bahkan sepasang mata rusanya pun melebar penuh harap. _"Eomma?!"_ katanya.

Tanpa mempedulikan sang ayah, Ziyu lebih dulu berlari cepat menuju pintu masuk. Jelas mengharapkan ibunyalah yang berdiri dibalik pintu. Ia berhasil meraih gagang dan menekannya ke bawah. Tapi begitu pintu dibuka, bukan wajah cantik Luhan yang ia temukan, melainkan seruan nyaring si kembar yang berdiri gagah dengan _scooter_ masing-masing.

"Ziyu, ayo kita main diluar!" ajak Jackson.

Meski bukan sang ibu, Ziyu tetap tersenyum lebar menyambut duo sahabatnya ini.

"Bisa kau rayu mereka agar tidak main keluar? Diluar begitu panas, Sehun! Belum apa-apa saja aku sudah berkeringat." Chanyeol mendesis lucu.

"Kenapa Jesper?" Sehun malah bertanya keluar alur.

"Keningnya terbentur meja. Mereka berdua baru saja selesai menangis bersama."

Sehun diam beberapa saat. Ia seperti memikirkan sesuatu sebagai solusi.

Hawa panas, siang hari, dan anak-anak. Tiga kata ini bergabung didalam otaknya yang bekerja cepat. Dan seolah mendapatkan jawaban, Sehun lalu berjongkok didepan si kembar juga Ziyu.

"Mau main air?" tanyanya.

Tiga anak kecil disana menatapnya keheranan.

"Tidak usah main _scooter._ Tapi berenang." lanjut Sehun. "Mau?"

Jawabannya adalah pekikan riang dari bocah-bocah mungil didepannya. Jackson dan Jesper bahkan berlari masuk kembali ke apartemen untuk menyimpan _scooter_ nya, lalu keluar membawa pelampung dan bola karet.

"Kau serius? Berenang?" tanya Chanyeol.

" _Wae?_ Kau tidak takut air, kan?"

"Kau bergurau? Ini solusi terbaik! _Kaja!_ "

.

.

Jika ada lokasi bermain paling baik selain taman hiburan di musim panas, maka kolam renang jawabannya. Baru melangkah masuk saja, Jackson, Jesper dan Ziyu sudah berlarian ke segala arah yang berbeda. Jelas kedua ayahnya langsung bergerak cepat dan membawa ketiganya ke salah satu kolam renang khusus anak.

"Oh! Dinosaurus! Dinosaurus!" Ziyu memekik kencang.

"Uwaaaaaah...besar sekaliiii!" timpal Jesper terpana.

" _Kaja!"_ Jackson ambil komando dan mulai menaiki undakan tangga menuju peluncuran berbentuk dinosaurus itu.

Akhirnya, dengan ditemani senyum pasrah sang ayah, tiga bocah kecil berjaket pelampung ini kompak mengantri untuk berseluncur ke kolam. Sehun dan Chanyeol mengawasi mereka dari tepi, tepatnya diatas kursi santai tempat mereka duduk bersebelahan.

Dua _hot daddy_ ini mungkin sadar kalau mereka tengah menjadi pusat perhatian beberapa wanita yang diam-diam melirik. Penampilan merekalah yang sebenarnya menyita perhatian. Selain tampang yang tak perlu diragukan, Chanyeol dan Sehun sama-sama memakai kaos putih polos _plus_ celana pendek. Mereka juga kompak menyampirkan handuk bermotif polkadot putih di pundak. Sehun berwarna biru gelap sedang Chanyeol merah pekat. Jangan lupakan kacamata hitam yang bertengger di hidung mancung masing-masing ayah ini.

Meskipun tak ada yang tahu apa profesi dua ayah tampan yang sedang duduk santai ini, siapapun yang kepalang tertarik, pasti melihat keduanya seolah tengah berpose khusus majalah musim panas.

Ayolah, matahari sedang teriknya menyengat, ini kolam _outdoor_ dan hadirnya 'pemandangan' pria-pria ini bukankah semakin meningkatkan dahaga?!

"Kau sudah bicara dengan Luhan?" Chanyeol membuka pembicaraan.

"Belum. Tak ada sinyal disana. Berulang kali ku hubungi selalu gagal."

"Aaah... _jinjja._ Sebenarnya di hutan mana mereka kemping?!"

Sehun mendengus. "Kau mengalami kesulitan?"

"Bukan itu. Aku merindukan Baekhyun."

Tawa meledek tergelak dari kerongkongan Sehun. Pasalnya, Chanyeol baru saja menjawab dengan wajah dan nada polos seperti remaja di mabuk cinta.

"Ck! Seperti sendirinya tidak saja!" tukasnya.

Tak ada jawaban. Sehun hanya tersenyum ambigu, menyembunyikan kenyataan kalau ia juga rindu pada Luhan. Sangat merindukannya!

Mereka diam untuk beberapa waktu yang cukup lama. Sengaja tak ingin membuka bahan obrolan karena mendadak teringat pada wajah sang istri nun jauh disana. Sudah ditinggal berhari-hari, sulit untuk menghubungi, bagaimana dua lelaki ini tak didera rindu?

Tapi ketika tengah asik melamun, Sehun dan Chanyeol dikejutkan oleh pekik seorang anak perempuan dari lokasi seluncuran. Awalnya tak jelas, tapi setelah Sehun menurunkan letak kacamatanya, jantungnya berpacu bukan main.

"ZIYU!"

Chanyeol sempat mendengarnya berseru kencang sebelum lari ke kolam dan mengangkat tubuh kecil yang mengapung dengan wajah terbenam ke air. Kaki dan tangannya berkecipak mencari pegangan. Si kembar yang baru saja turun bersama-sama hanya terpaku diam di ujung seluncuran sambil mengamati lekat-lekat.

"Oh, Tuhan. Ziyu!" Chanyeol seketika berubah panik.

Kolam dipenuhi tatapan prihatin para pengunjung yang kebetulan lewat dan melihat. Kalau saja Ziyu tidak memaka jaket pelampung, mungkin hal buruk akan terjadi. Memang, ketinggian kolam hanya sampai batas lutut orang dewasa. Tapi bagi anak usia tiga tahun seperti Ziyu, tetap saja berbahaya meski mereka sudah memakai pengaman sekalipun. Pengawasan orang tua lah yang paling diutamakan, dan Sehun mengaku telah lalai kali ini. Ziyu nyaris tenggelam didepan matanya sendiri.

Dalam diam tak menghiraukan tangis sang anak, Sehun mengamati deru nafas Ziyu dengan mimik serius.

"Tarik nafas, sayang. Pelan-pelan, _ne_?" lirihnya.

Ziyu tak akan mengerti. Ia masih menangis kencang dan sesekali terbatuk karena mungkin sempat menelan air.

" _Gwaencanha, gwaencanha. Appa_ disini. _Gwaencanha..._ " Sehun mengusap wajah Ziyu dengan lembut.

Mungkin orang melihat raut Sehun santai dan tak terlihat khawatir, tapi dibalik itu semua, jantung ayah dua anak ini tengah berpacu gila-gilaan jika saja tadi ia lambat melakukan pertolongan. _Well,_ sebenarnya Sehun sedang merutuki dirinya sendiri yang kurang waspada. Dan mendengar tangis panik Ziyu justru membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah.

" _Mianhae,_ Ziyu-ya... Harusnya _appa_ main dengan Ziyu tadi. Maaf, sayang..." bisik Sehun lalu mencium sebelah pipi Ziyu dengan mata terpejam.

"Uhuk! Uhuuuk! Hwaaaa... _eomma...eommaaaa..._ " Ziyu merengek.

" _Arasseo._ Nanti kita ketemu _eomma._ " Sehun membubuhkan ciuman singkat lagi.

Setelah membungkuk sopan dan berterima kasih pada anak perempuan yang tadi sempat berteriak, Sehun akhirnya pergi ke tepi kolam dengan Chanyeol dan si kembar mengikuti dari belakang. Jackson dan Jesper bahkan ikut-ikutan _shock_ sampai tak berniat untuk kembali bermain. Mereka duduk di pangkuan sang ayah seraya memperhatikan Ziyu yang dibalut handuk dengan wajah khawatir.

"Ziyu tidak apa-apa. Ayo, main seluncuran lagi! Nanti Ziyu menonton dari sini." Sehun berujar ceria pada si kembar.

"Ziyu...tenggelam?" cetus Jesper.

"Hm. Ziyu hampir tenggelam. Makanya, Jackson dan Jesper harus hati-hati ya? Ayo main seluncuran lagi!" kata Sehun, tak mau membuat si kembar ketakutan.

"Tidak mau. Jes takut tenggelam, _appa._ Jes mau disini, tidak mau main." Jesper berceloteh sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan memelas.

"Jack juga. Dinosaurusnya nakal! Ziyu jadi tenggelam, kan?" timpal Jackson.

Sehun dan Chanyeol tersenyum geli, tapi mereka juga tak ingin anak-anak ini trauma dengan air. Dan ketika hendak bangkit merayu anaknya untuk kembali turun, sesosok mungil berjaket pelampung lain tahu-tahu berlari memeluk kaki Chanyeol.

" _Hyung! Hyuuuung!"_ serunya ceria.

Chanyeol harus menunduk untuk melihat senyum lebar Kevin dibawahnya. Anak itu terus menyebutkan kata _'hyung'_ pada Jackson dan Jesper di gendongan. Kevin jelas tak melihat Ziyu karena tubuh anak itu tertutup sempurna oleh handuk di pelukan Sehun. Ziyu sendiri sudah jauh lebih tenang. Nafasnya normal dan terlihat agak mengantuk saat mata rusanya menatap lurus ke mata sang ayah.

"Keviiiin..." seruan lain menyapa mereka.

Tepat dari tepi lain kolam, melenggang anggun seorang wanita dengan bikini merah menyala, ditemani pria jangkung bertelanjang dada yang adalah orang tua dari anak bernama Kevin ini.

"Jack, Jes! Lihat, siapa yang datang?! Mau main dengan Kevin dan bu dokter? Hm?" rayu Chanyeol.

" _Hyuuuuung..."_ Kevin merajuk, menarik-narik satu kaki si kembar.

"Dari tadi dia sudah begitu. Kukira Kevin hanya mengarang, tidak tahunya itu benar kalian." Zitao berujar ketika langkahnya sudah dekat. Tapi begitu melihat kondisi disana, ia menangkap aura janggal. "Kenapa? Apa sesuatu baru saja terjadi?" tanyanya.

Ia dan Kris mendekat lebih cepat.

"Ziyu nyaris tenggelam. Aku rasa dia masih sedikit terkejut." jawab Chanyeol.

"Oh, Tuhan...apa dia baik-baik saja? Bagaimana bisa terjadi? Nafasnya normal, kan? Apa Ziyu minum banyak air?" Zitao mulai panik dan membuat Ziyu kembali panik.

"Ssshhh... _gwaencanha, gwaencanha...appa_ disini, sayang." Sehun memeluk tubuh terbungkus Ziyu lebih erat.

"Zie.." Kris memberi peringatan.

Zitao tersenyum bersalah. Setelahnya ia merunduk dan mengecup puncak kepala Ziyu yang menyembul dari balik handuk, sebelum mengambil alih keadaan.

"Ada yang mau naik perahu dan bertemu ombak? Hm?!"

Jackson, Jesper dan Kevin menatap penuh tanya.

"Ibu dokter mau naik perahu, lhooo... Ibu dokter mau melawan bajak laut disana! Siapa mau ikut?" ulangnya lagi.

" _Mom. Kevin. Kevin!"_ si kecil Kevin mengangkat kedua lengannya tinggi-tinggi.

"Ooh! Oke, sayang! Kevin jadi kaptennya, ya!"

"Jack mau! Jack mau jadi kapten! Jack mau ikut, bu dokter!"

"Jesper juga! Jes mau jadi seperti Sophi _noona,_ jadi kapten! Ehehehe..."

Tawa Jesper barusan menular ke yang lain. Dan tak perlu menunggu lagi, Zitao bersama Jackson, Jesper dan Kevin sang anak, pergi menyeberang ke lokasi kolam dengan ombak buatan. Di belakang mereka menyusul Kris dan Chanyeol yang baru saja menyewa sebuah perahu karet cukup besar untuk mereka tumpangi. Sehun tetap ditempat, setidaknya ia ingin memastikan kondisi Ziyu kembali normal dulu.

"Apa sesuatu terjadi?"

"Maksudmu?"

Kris balik bertanya. Baru saja Chanyeol membuka obrolan saat mereka melangkah beberapa meter dari posisi Zitao dan anak-anak.

"Aku hanya merasa aneh saja melihat dokter Huang disini. Dan berbikini."

Chanyeol tertawa saat mengucapkan kata terakhir dan dihadiahi tatapan tajam Kris. Tapi detik berikutnya, pria blasteran itu menjawab serius.

"Semalam Zitao tak berhasil dengan operasinya. Dia pulang sambil menangis, mengaku gagal menjadi seorang dokter. Mungkin setelah merasakannya sendiri, Zitao berubah lebih sensitif dan benar-benar mengagumi bagaimana sulitnya proses melahirkan."

Chanyeol diam mendengarkan.

"Aku hanya tak ingin membuat dia trauma. Jadi kuminta dia untuk mengambil cuti beberapa hari untuk sedikit menikmati kehidupan diluar pekerjaan. Kau? Bagaimana dua hari ini? Butuh bantuanku?"

Chanyeol mendengus keras. "Kau tidak lihat? Aku dan anak-anak sedang menikmati musim panas kami. Semuanya lancar, Kris. Kami bersenang-senang!" katanya sambil menepuk pundak sang sahabat.

"Yaah...kuharap memar di kening Jesper segera menghilang sebelum ibunya pulang dan membuat ayahnya yang memar."

Kris tertawa meledek lalu berlari menyusul Zitao dan anak-anak tanpa mempedulikan wajah pucat Chanyeol dibelakang.

.

.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Ziyu terbatuk kecil. Sang ayah yang memangkunya masih telaten mengusap lembut punggungnya. Sudah lebih dari tiga puluh menit ayah dan anak ini duduk di kursi santai itu, tepat dibawah bayangan kanopi di tepi kolam yang teduh.

"Mau minum lagi?" tanya Sehun.

Ziyu menggeleng. Kepalanya lemas bersandar ke dada sang ayah.

"Mau _muffin_? _Appa_ bawa _muffin_ yang tadi Ziyu buat. Mau, ya?"

Anak itu mengerang protes.

"Ziyu mau main air lagi? Mau ke tempat Jackson, Jesper dan Kevin? Main ombak di perahu?" rayu Sehun lagi.

Tapi kepala Ziyu kembali menggeleng.

"Mmm...Ziyu mau ganti baju? Mau mandi dengan _appa_?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya Sehun mendapatkan penolakan. Lelaki itu mendesah berat sekilas. "Ziyu mau apa, sayang? Hm?" tanyanya sambil mengecup kening Ziyu berkali-kali.

" _..mmaa.."_

"Hm?"

" _Eomma..."_

Sehun tersenyum pasrah. Harusnya ia tahu apa jawaban anaknya ini.

Melihat sendunya wajah Ziyu yang masih dibuat _shock,_ akhirnya Sehun memilih untuk kembali mencoba menghubungi sang istri dengan ponselnya. Ia merogoh benda itu dari dalam ransel yang disimpan tak jauh dari posisinya duduk, lalu menaruh layar didepan dada. Mencocokkan posisi agar wajahnya dan wajah Ziyu bisa terlihat.

Sehun tak banyak berharap karena memang Luhan sedang sulit dihubungi. Tapi demi sang anak yang sedang dilanda rindu pada ibunya, ia tetap mencoba.

" _Yeobo!"_ seseorang memekik riang dari dalam layar.

Kontan rahang Sehun membuka ketika melihat wajah cantik istrinya ada disana.

" _Maaf baru bisa tersambung. Aku dan yang lain sedang mengawasi anak-anak mencari kayu bakar. Dan ternyata sinyal disini jauh lebih baik dari tempat kami berkemah. Kau baik, sayang? Ziyu sedang apa?"_

Lelaki itu tak mengindahkan penjelasan istrinya. Ia terlanjur bahagia sambungan _video call_ kali ini berlansung lancar tanpa hambatan.

"Ziyu-ya! Itu _eomma! Eomma anyyeoooong..."_ Sehun melambai ke layar.

" _Kau sedang bersama Ziyu?"_ Luhan celingukan.

Baru ketika kepala Ziyu keluar dari dalam handuk, wanita bermata rusa itupun tersenyum lebar dan ikut melambai ke layar.

" _Ziyu-yaaaaa! Eomma bogoshippeo!"_ serunya.

Ziyu tak bereaksi. Ia malah meraih ponsel sang ayah lebih dekat lalu menatap layarnya dengan seksama. Tepatnya memandangi wajah sang ibu yang sangat ia rindukan itu dalam diam.

" _Ziyu tidak nakal kan disana? Eomma sebentar lagi pulang, sayang."_

Jemari Ziyu perlahan terangkat menuju layar.

" _Aigoo...kaget ya melihat eomma di layar? Ziyu rindu eomma?"_ Luhan bertanya lagi.

" _Eomma."_ Ziyu mengucap kata itu dengan lirih. Jemari mungilnya membelai layar tepat ke pipi Luhan berada. Tatapannya takjub. _"Eomma..."_ ulangnya lagi.

" _Iya, sayang. Ini eomma. Ziyu rindu eomma, ya?"_

" _Eomma."_

"Sepertinya Ziyu tak bisa berkata-kata, Lu." jawab Sehun setelah menyadari Ziyu sedang tersenyum kecil.

Ibunya malah tertawa manis. _"Kalian dimana? Sepertinya tidak sedang di rumah. Dan kenapa ada kacamata diatas kepalamu?"_

Tersenyum masam, Sehun meraih kacamatanya dari atas kepala sambil menjawab lugas. "Aku dan Ziyu ada di kolam renang. Hari ini panas sekali, jadi kuputuskan untuk mengajak anak-anak berenang. Chanyeol juga disini."

" _Oooh...aku setuju! Hari ini memang sangat panas! Kau tahu, kalau saja diperbolehkan, aku ingin mandi di sungai dekat lokasi kemah! Airnya jernih sekali, Sehun!"_

"Luhan, jangan macam-macam."

Luhan tertawa puas. Ia sebenarnya memang sengaja menggoda sang suami.

" _Eomma."_ panggil Ziyu lebih kencang.

" _Ne, Ziyu-ya!"_

"Ehehehee..." Ziyu tiba-tiba terkekeh lucu. Dan tawanya menular pada Luhan juga Sehun.

" _Aah...aku jadi sangat merindukan kalian."_

"Aku juga merindukanmu. Bagaimana Haowen dan Sophi? Apa mereka menyukai kemping?"

" _Jangan tanya! Haowen dan Sophi menjadi ketua regu di kelompoknya masing-masing. Dan mereka tak pernah absen di kegiatan apapun. Sekarang saja sudah sibuk berpencar mencari kayu bakar, padahal ini bukan tugasnya. Itulah kenapa aku dan Baekhyun tidak bisa diam saja menonton seperti ibu-ibu lain."_

Sehun tertawa geli. Pantas saja ia tak melihat keberadaan Baekhyun disekitar Luhan. Tidak tahunya duo ibu ini tengah ikut berpencar mengawasi anak sulung masing-masing.

"Eomma...cepat pulang, ya. Ziyu rindu _eomma._ Ziyu juga rindu _hyung_." Ziyu akhirnya berucap lirih.

" _Ne! Eomma pasti pulang cepat! Hyung juga sudah tidak sabar mau main dengan Ziyu! Ziyu mau menunggu sebentar lagi, kan?"_

"Eung!" Ziyu mengangguk cepat.

" _Aigoo...pintarnya anak eomma! Ppoppohae!"_ Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya di layar.

Tak perlu menunggu lama, Ziyu melakukan hal yang sama sampai bibir mungilnya menyentuh layar ponsel sang ayah dan menyisakan jejak embun disana.

" _Eomma..."_

" _Iya, sayang?"_

"Ziyu tadi mau tenggelam. Ziyu ditolong _appa._ "

Senyum memudar dari wajah cantik Luhan. Matanya mendelik menatap Sehun minta penjelasan.

"Aku yang salah. Waktu Ziyu bermain, aku kurang waspada. Kalau saja tidak ada yang berteriak, mungkin aku tidak tahu. Maaf, Lu..."

Ekspresi terkejut itu perlahan berganti menjadi raut prihatin. Luhan tentu paham apa yang Sehun rasakan kini. Pasti Ziyu panik luar biasa. Setiap orang tua pasti akan merasakan satu hal yang sama, dimana tawa anak adalah tawa orang tua, tangis anak juga tangis orang tua, dan sakitnya anak tentu akan terasa sakit juga bagi orang tua.

" _Tak apa. Aku lega kau tidak ikut-ikutan panik dan tetap tenang. Mungkin kalau aku yang disana, aku pasti sudah menangis heboh."_ kata Luhan diselingi senyum kecil.

Sehun tersenyum. "Tetap saja...kami membutuhkanmu. Kau yang terbaik, _eomma_."

Cup.

Simbol cium dari sang suami barusan membuat Luhan terkekeh geli, tapi toh ia juga membalasnya walau hanya sepersekian detik karena takut ada yang memperhatikan.

" _Haowen baru saja kembali ke tempat kemah. Kurasa aku harus mengakhiri panggilan ini."_ Luhan berkata kecewa.

"Aku tahu. Bersenang-senanglah, Lu. Aku berjanji tak akan lengah lagi."

" _Saranghae, appa. Saranghae, Ziyu-yaaaa!"_

Ziyu membalas dengan cengiran lebar dan tangan membentuk pola hati diatas kepala. Wajah Luhan menghilang dan layar pun mati. Tapi pasangan ayah dan anak ini malah saling melempar senyum senang sambil sedikit tertawa riang.

" _Mwoya?_ Apa barusan kau menghubungi Luhan? Berhasil?" suara bass Chanyeol tahu-tahu menyahut dari belakang.

Sehun menoleh dan mendapati ia datang sendirian.

"Hm. Aku mencoba menghubunginya lagi. Kebetulan Luhan sedang pindah posisi dan mendapatkan sinyal yang baik."

Seperti kejatuhan undian, Chanyeol tersenyum konyol lalu membuka ranselnya sendiri dan mengeluarkan ponsel dari dalam. Tak berbeda dengan Sehun, ia juga menaruh ponsel didepan wajah dengan satu tangan, sedang tangan lain mengatur rambutnya yang sudah basah.

"Kau sedang apa?" tanya Sehun.

"Baekhyun. _Video call_." jawabnya sumringah.

Sehun tersenyum geli. Sepertinya rasa rindu Chanyeol sudah tak terbendung pada sang istri. Melebihi rasa rindu si kembar pada ibunya. Terlihat dari seberapa tidak sabarnya Chanyeol menanti panggilannya dijawab Baekhyun. Dan akhirnya, setelah lima kali mencoba, seulas wajah manis itu tampil dilayar dengan senyum yang tak kalah lebar dari sang lawan bicara.

"Ho! _Yeobo! Jagiya!_ Baekhyun-ah! Aku sangat merin- _Mwoya?_ Kenapa tiba-tiba mati? Baek? Baekhyun-ah?! _Yeobo!_ Jangan main petak umpet disaat begini! Baek?! Baekhyun-ah?!"

Dari kursinya, Sehun yang masih memangku Ziyu itu mendongak heran. Si partner tengah celingukan mencari wajah Baekhyun didalam layar yang gelap. Ia bahkan sudah menekan tombol _power_ ponselnya berkali-kali dan masih tak ada reaksi.

"Kau yakin tidak kehabisan baterai? Ponselmu?"

Pertanyaan Sehun barusan tak ayal membuat Chanyeol kaku ditempat. Tiga detik kemudian ia mendesah panjang dengan nada super kecewa sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Baekhyun-aaaaaahhh..."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola!**

 **Maaf ya kelewat lama... sekalian juga mohon maaf lahir batin. Minal aidzin wal walfaidzin semua :)**

 **Kalo chapter ini kurang greget, juga tolong dimaafkan yaaaa**

 **Biasa, lagi ngalor ngidul kemana-mana idenya hohooo**

 **Di review kemarin, saya banyak dapet 'pengakuan' dari para silent reader**

 **WOW! TERIMA KASIH BANYAK!**

 **Akhirnya kalian mau mewarnai dan ngikut eksis di kotak review saya hehehee**

 **Sebenernya ga ada yg lebih membahagiakan selain celotehan reader semua kok, selama tahu tata krama berbahasa :)**

 **Jadi, tengkyu berat yg sudah menunjukkan siapa dirinya. Reader-nim jjang!**

 **Okelah, kita ketemu di chap depan yg lebih baik dari ini (semoga) :D**

 **Kalo nemu typo dan kekhilafan(?) mian yaa..saya belum sempet ngecek ulang hahaa**

 **See you~**


	6. Superman Returns

**A LITTLE SEQUEL OF**

 **DEAR FUTURE HUSBAND**

 **\- Daddy's Challenge -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ Superman Returns ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ditemani sinar sayu rembulan yang merembes masuk ke jendela kamar, Ziyu berbaring santai diatas dada sang ayah. Sehabis makan malam, Sehun memang sedang meninabobokan putra bungsunya itu. Posisinya tengkurap, matanya masih berkedip-kedip meski Sehun tengah membelai lembut punggung Ziyu agar terlelap.

"Hatchi!"

"Dingin, ya?"

Bocah itu mendongak lalu menggeleng lucu. Pipinya menggembung dan alisnya terangkat. Ekspresi yang sangat mewakili wajah Luhan jika tengah bertingkah imut didepan Sehun.

" _Ppoppo."_ pinta sang ayah yang gemas.

Ziyu tersenyum lebar lalu memajukan posisi bibir mungilnya.

Cup. Cup. Cup. Satu kecupan dihadiahi Sehun di bibir serta kedua pipi si bungsu. "Ziyu belum mengantuk?"

Lagi, anak itu menggeleng. " _Appa,_ Ziyu mau susu." jawabnya sambil menunduk.

"Susu? Tadi selesai makan Ziyu kan minum susu. Masih kurang?"

Anggukannya membuat Sehun terkekeh. " _Arasseo._ Ziyu tunggu disini, nanti _appa_ buatkan susunya. Oke?"

"Ziyu tidak mau susu itu! Ziyu mau susu ini!"

"Apa?!"

"Ini, _appa_! Susu ini!"

"..."

Sehun kehabisan kata-kata. Masalahnya, Ziyu baru saja menjawab sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah dadanya –dada Sehun.

"Ziyu mau susu _eomma_." lirih anak itu dengan tatapan sayu. "Dulu waktu masih bayi, Ziyu suka minum susu _eomma_ kan?Sekarang Ziyu mau lagi."

Sang ayah ternganga. Bagaimana bisa Ziyu ingat masa bayinya? Sehun jelas tahu kalau si bungsu ini sudah lama berhenti minum ASI, dan Luhan sendiri juga sudah tidak memproduksinya. Jadi kenapa Ziyu tiba-tiba meminta hal unik nan menggelikan ini?

"Ziyu kan bukan bayi lagi." kata Sehun.

Mata rusa Ziyu berkeling lucu. "Tapi _eomma_ suka kasih Ziyu susu."

"Dengar _appa_..." lanjut Sehun lembut. "Susu _eomma_ itu untuk adik bayi. Ziyu sudah besar. Sudah tidak boleh lagi minum susu _eomma._ Ziyu kan sudah bisa minum dari gelas, kalau adik bayi tidak bisa, masih harus dibantu."

"Kalau susu _appa_ boleh?" Ziyu bertanya polos, membuat sang ayah terkekeh lepas.

"Memangnya Ziyu mau minum susu _appa_? Susu _appa_ kan tidak ada isinya."

"Tidak mau! Susu _appa_ kecil, kalau susu _eomma_ kan besar!"

Sehun langsung terkekeh setuju sembari 'membanting' Ziyu ke kasur. Segera saja anak itu terbahak ketika perut dan ketiaknya dikelitiki. Untuk sesaat, perhatiannya teralihkan, sampai ia terengah lelah kehabisan tertawa.

"Ziyu mau minta adik bay biar Ziyu bisa minum susu _eomma_ lagi!" serunya.

" _Andwae!"_

"Ng? Kenapa?"

"Susu _eomma_ cuma untuk _appa_!"

"Uh, Ziyu juga mauuuu!"

" _Andwae."_

"Kkkkkkkk! _APPAAAAAA!_ GELIIIII! ZIYU MAU SUSU _EOMMA_ POKOKNYA!"

"Pokoknya _andwae!_ Itu cuma punya _appa_!"

Ziyu masih terus terkikik dan berdebat dengan sang ayah yang tanpa henti menggelitiki perut serta ketiaknya hingga ia kelelahan dan terlelap.

.

.

Pagi yang berisik di apartemen Chanyeol. Oh, setiap hari tempat itu memang selalu berisik. Tapi hari ini berbeda, karena ketiga orang disana tahu hari ini istimewa.

" _Eomma_ pulang ya, _appa_?" Jackson bertanya.

"Hm! Nanti sore _eomma_ dan Sophi _noona_ pulang. Hari ini _appa_ mau beres-beres rumah. Jack mau bantu _appa,_ kan?"

" _Eung!"_ tanpa tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, Jackson segera berlari keluar kamar.

"Jack! Pakai popok dulu!" seru Chanyeol, yang baru saja selesai memandikan Jackson.

Anak itu tertawa riang saat kembali ke kamar dan berhenti didepan sang ayah. "Nanti _chingu_ nya kedinginan ya, _appa_?" tanyanya.

Chanyeol terkekeh sambil memakaikan Jackson popok dan celana pendeknya. Begitu selesai, Jackson kembali meluncur keluar kamar dan mulai sibuk bermain dengan tumpukan mainan di sudut ruangan, melupakan janji beres-beres rumahnya.

" _Appaaa..."_ satu suara muncul dari kamar mandi.

Itu Jesper yang masih betah berendam air hangat di _bathtub._ Chanyeol masuk dan mengangkat tubuh kecil putranya itu dengan handuk putih tebal. Ia memakaikan kaos dan celana bermotif serupa dengan apa yang dipakai Jackson.

"Jack mana?" tanya Jesper.

"Ada diluar, sayang. Sedang main robot-robotan."

Chanyeol sudah selesai mendandaninya tapi Jesper enggan untuk beranjak keluar. Setelah bertanya dimana saudaranya berada, Jesper malah betah duduk di pangkuan sang ayah.

"Jes masih mengantuk, ya?"

Jesper tak menjawab.

"Kepalanya masih sakit?" tanya sang ayah sambil mengelus pelan kening yang agak membiru itu.

Jesper masih acuh dan malah berkata manja, _"Appaaa..."_

" _Ne?"_

"Gendong." pintanya sambil menarik leher Chanyeol dengan kedua lengan.

Chanyeol hanya bisa terkikik, menyadari kalau Jackson dan Jesper terkadang ingin dimanja secara personal. Jadi hal seperti ini sudah tidak aneh baginya. Terkadang, jika Jesper sedang asik main sendiri, maka Jackson yang minta dimanjakan. Mereka seusia, jadi Baekhyun dan Chanyeol harus pintar-pintar membagi diri.

" _Appa ppoppo."_ pinta sang ayah.

Jesper mencium pipi kiri Chanyeol dengan segera.

"Lagi."

Ciuman kedua mendarat di pipi kanan Chanyeol.

" _Ppoppo_ lagi."

Cup. Cup. Cup. Cup. Dan cuuuuuup... Jesper mencium lama bibir ayahnya. Mereka berdua lalu tertawa riang bersama.

"Uwaaaaaah... _EOMMA!_ " Jackson tahu-tahu berseru kencang dari luar. "Ehehehe... _eomma! Eomma!_ "

Mendengar kata itu disebut berulang-ulang, Jesper segera bangkit dan keluar kamar disusul sang ayah. Jelas keduanya mengira kalau sosok _eomma_ benar-benar muncul dari balik pintu masuk. Chanyeol bahkan sempat mengeceknya. Tapi yang ia temukan hanya Jackson, duduk manis di tumpukan mainan dan tengah serius memandangi secarik kertas.

" _Eomma eopsoyo?"_ tanya Jesper.

"Eung?" Jackson mendongak.

" _Eomma?"_ ulang Jesper. _"Eomma eodisseo?"_

Chanyeol yang keheranan masih berdiri memperhatikan ketika Jackson bangkit dengan senyum lebar dan melangkah mendekati saudara kembarnya.

"Ini! Ini _eomma_! _Eomma yeppeo_!" serunya riang sambil memamerkan kertas yang ia pegang.

Jesper memiringkan kepalanya. Tiga detik kemudian, raut penasaran itu tergantikan oleh cengiran lebar dan tawa polos yang segera disusul oleh pekik riang Jackson. Dua bocah lelaki ini baru saja meluapkan kebahagiaannya 'bertemu' sang ibu walau hanya melalui secarik foto.

Kertas yang Jackson pegang itu adalah potret Baekhyun tengah berdiri sambil mengelus perut besarnya di sebuah flat kecil –bekas apartemen Luhan. Jelas foto ini diambil bertahun-tahun silam, ketika ia mengandung Sophi.

"Aaah... _appa_! Kembalikan! Itu _eomma_ Jackson! Jangan diambil!" tiba-tiba Jackson protes ketika Chanyeol menarik foto Baekhyun.

Tapi pria ini tak tergubris. Ia seperti memutar memori lamanya bersama sang istri dulu.

" _Appa!_ Jes mau lihat _eomma_!" rengek Jesper.

" _Appa!"_

" _Appa!"_

Si kembar meloncat-loncat mencoba meraih kembali foto ibunya. Usaha yang sia-sia karena tangan ayah mereka terlalu tinggi untuk digapai. Sampai akhirnya tangan-tangan mungil itu tanpa sengaja menarik celana sang ayah –lengkap dengan _boxer_ didalamnya– lalu menurunkannya hingga mata kaki.

" _YAAA!"_

"Hiiiiiiii... _appa_ tidak pakai celana! Malu iiiiiih..."

" _Appa_ punya _chingu_? Jes mau lihat!"

Chanyeol kabur, menarik asal celana trainingnya ke arah kamar, diikuti oleh dua bocah jahil yang terus terkikik riang.

.

.

Keputusannya untuk mengambil masa cuti menjadi hal yang paling Zitao syukuri. Wanita muda ini benar-benar membayar waktu sibuknya kemarin dengan memanjakan sang buah hati, sekaligus dimanjakan sang suami.

"Oh! Kevin, lihat! Siapa itu di televisi?" Zitao bertanya pada Kevin yang sibuk main di karpet.

Ia sendiri tengah duduk bersandar ke bahu Kris diatas sofa.

"Ck! Zie...ganti _channel_ nya." pinta sang suami.

"Kenapa? Aku ingin tahu bagaimana kau sewaktu di _cat walk_ dulu."

"Ganti."

" _Daddy!"_ Kevin berdiri tegak. Telunjuknya terarah ke layar TV. _"Mom, Daddy! Daddy!"_ katanya lagi.

"Hm! _Daddy_ tampan, ya?"

"Eung!"

"Ah, kenapa acara basi begini diputar kembali? Seperti tidak punya program lain saja." gerutu Kris, sang mantan model.

 _Channel_ khusus _mode_ itu memang menayangkan sebuah acara _fashion show_ lama dimana Kris dan beberapa model papan atas lain menjadi pengisi acara.

"Kau begitu muda! Kapan acara ini digelar?" tanya Zitao.

Kris tak menjawab. Pura-pura sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Oooooh...suamiku benar-benar keren! Aku tak percaya sudah menikahi pria tampan!"

Mata Kris melirik tajam pada sang istri yang tersenyum heboh bak _fan girl_ remaja. Bahkan Kevin pun tak berhenti tersenyum lebar tanpa mau melepaskan matanya dari layar.

Kamera menampilkan wajah tegas Kris dalam mode _close-up,_ dan ketika itu Kevin tahu-tahu melangkah mendekati layar TV lalu menempelkan bibir mungilnya disana. Tepat ke pipi kanan sang ayah.

Zitao tertawa, Kris mendengus.

"Kesini, sayang. Kevin bisa cium _daddy_ yang asli disini." kata Zitao.

Kevin tak menggubris. Ia masih betah berlama-lama menatap ayah versi layarnya dalam jarak dekat.

"Matikan, Zie." Kris berdesis.

"Nanti Kevin menangis."

"Oh, ayolaaah..."

"Memangnya kenapa? Apa sesuatu yang kontroversi akan muncul disana? Apa kau melakukan sesuatu yang tidak senonoh?"

"Zie..."

Zitao mendelik, tapi tatapannya sendu. Ia tahu kalau Kris ingin mengelak dari segala hal yang mengaitkannya dengan profesi masa lalunya itu. Profesi yang tak pernah ia kehendaki.

Dengan lembut, Zitao membelai rahang tegas Kris seraya tersenyum simpul.

"Bukankah sebelum menikah kita sudah sepakat? Melepas masa lalu?" lirihnya. "Aku belum pernah melihat siapa suamiku yang dulu sempat digilai para wanita ini. Jadi, apa salah kalau aku melihatnya muncul di layar televisi?"

Kris setengah geli setengah kesal. Sang istri ini memang ahli dalam memuji dan menyindir. Tapi toh Kris menggelengkan kepala sebagai jawaban.

"Aku mengenalmu setelah kau melepas karirmu sebagai model. Dan aku belum sempat melihat pose-pose mautmu itu." timpal sang istri lagi.

Kali ini Kris tak tahan untuk tak mendengus. "Tapi ini acara lama! Saat itu aku bahkan baru beberapa minggu tinggal di Paris. Kau tidak lihat betapa kakunya aku disana?"

"Sekaku patung lilin pun kau tetap tampan!"

"Zie..."

"Ooooh...Kris-ku yang tampaaaaaan!" Zitao kembali ber- _fan girl_ ria.

Kris menyerah karena istrinya itu memang tak bisa dibantah. Ia hanya mendesah pasrah sambil menyandarkan punggungnya cukup keras ke sofa.

"Kau tak mau kembali jadi model?"

Itu adalah pertama kalinya Zitao bertanya seputar profesinya terdahulu. Profesi yang ingin Kris kubur dalam-dalam bersama masa lalunya.

"Tidak. Tak akan pernah." jawabnya datar.

Zitao menoleh, raut wajah suaminya mendadak lesu.

"Kevin." serunya tiba-tiba.

Bocah mungil yang sedang serius itu jelas terkejut dan langsung menoleh kaget.

"Kalau _daddy_ di televisi begitu, Kevin suka tidak?"

Mata bening Kevin mengerjap-ngerjap lucu tak mengerti maksud pertanyaan sang ibu.

" _Daddy_ jalan-jalan diatas panggung begitu, boleh tidak?" ulang Zitao, kali ini sembari mempraktekan bagaimana model berjalan di _cat walk._ Jelas usahanya gagal total karena tubuhnya sangat kaku.

"Kevin suka kalau _daddy_ ada di TV lagi?" tanya Zitao ketiga kalinya.

Si kecil Kevin bagai menimbang jawaban. Ia melihat ke arah ayahnya yang asli di sofa, lalu beralih ke televisi dimana Kris si model tengah melangkah mesra bersama seorang model perempuan seksi.

" _Bad daddy!"_ Kevin berseru.

"Apa?"

Anak itu menoleh ke arah ibunya dengan satu telunjuk mengarah ke arah TV dan berkata lugas. _"Bad daddy!"_

Bukan main Zitao tertawa lepas dibuatnya. Raut wajah Kevin benar-benar menyiratkan rasa marah khas anak kecil. Kris bahkan tak tahan untuk tak tersenyum.

" _Bad daddy? Daddy_ nakal, ya? Kevin tidak suka kalau _daddy_ dengan _aunty-aunty_ itu?"

"Ng! _No aunty. Just mommy! Mooommmmy!"_ tegasnya.

Zitao tertawa lagi. Kevin memang belum fasih berbicara. Ia dan Kris terkadang memakai bahasa Inggris didepan Kevin sebagai komunikasi agar anak itu juga familiar. Sama seperti Haowen dan Ziyu yang terbiasa mendengar Luhan memakai bahasa Cina. Tapi Zitao tak pernah tahu kalau Kevin akan melontarkan jawaban barusan.

Dari mana anak itu belajar? Itu tak penting. Yang jelas Zitao benar-benar bangga mendengar ucapan polos Kevin.

" _Daddy_ tak boleh jadi model?" tagih Zitao. Kevin menggeleng cepat.

"Terus, _daddy_ bolehnya jadi apa?" tanyanya lagi.

Bocah lelaki itu belum menjawab. Kakinya tengah melangkah hati-hati menuju sofa tempat kedua orang tuanya duduk. Begitu sampai, Kevin langsung menjatuhkan diri diatas kaki Kris sambil memeluknya erat.

"Jadi _daddy. Daddy_ Kevin." jawabnya polos. _"I love you, dad."_

Kris tak tahan. Ia terkekeh puas seraya meraih Kevin ke pangkuan dan menciumi wajahnya dengan gemas, membuat anak itu ikut tertawa kegelian.

" _Stop, dad!_ Jangan cium-cium Kevin!" seru Zitao, pura-pura memisahkan ayah dan anak itu.

" _Top, dad! Top! Ihihihi..."_ Kevin mengikuti tapi tak bisa berbuat banyak.

Dan ketika akhirnya Kevin berhasil melarikan diri –bersembunyi di pelukan ibunya– Kris mengatur nafas sambil mengelus puncak kepala Kevin dalam senyum lebar. Wajah yang tadinya sempat lesu itu berubah cerah seketika.

"Kris.." lirih Zitao.

Suaminya mendongak dan mempertemukan manik mata keduanya.

"Jangan pernah takut dengan masa lalu. Aku mencintaimu yang dulu dan yang sekarang."

Kris terdiam. Tapi detik berikutnya ia tersenyum manis.

Disaat Kevin masih asik bersembunyi didepan dada ibunya, Kris menggamit tangan Zitao dan menautkan jemarinya disana. Lelaki itu juga mengecup punggung tangan sang istri cukup lama.

" _I've seen you at your worst. And I still think your the best."_

Kris terpaku. Suara Zitao yang begitu lirih barusan benar-benar membuatnya terpana. Ia tahu, Zitao memang hadir disaat dirinya dalam keadaan terpuruk. Zitao bahkan tetap disisinya, menyokong semangat hidupnya, dan terus menanti jawaban atas perasaan yang akhirnya berbalas.

" _I love you, daddy. So much."_

Disaat Kris masih terdiam, Zitao tahu-tahu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan senyuman manis. Wanita ini menanti pria-nya menyambut sinyal yang ia berikan. Dan sebelum Kevin mengacaukan momen mereka, Kris segera tanggap menyapa bibir kucing Zitao kedalam sebuah pagutan mesra.

.

.

" _Uri eomma!"_

" _Uri eomma!"_

"Eheheheeheeee..."

Tawa akur dari sepasang bocah kembar itu membuat perhatian sang ayah tersita. Pasalnya, setengah jam lalu ketika ia tengah menjemur pakaian di balkon, dua anak lelakinya masih duduk diam di sofa. Tapi ketika berbalik, hanya suara mereka saja yang terdengar.

"Jack! Jes!" Chanyeol berseru.

" _Yeogi, appa! Yeogi!"_

Suara melengking itu datang dari arah pintu masuk.

Benar saja, duo kembar tak identik itu nyatanya tengah kompak berjongkok tepat di depan pintu yang menutup sambil memegang selembar foto sang ibu. Setelah sempat berebut, Chanyeol akhirnya memberikan Jesper foto Baekhyun yang lain.

" _Mwoya?_ Kalian tidak sedang buang air sama-sama lagi, kan?"

" _Aniyaaa...appa_ bilang kan _eomma_ pulang hari ini. Jack sedang menunggu _eomma_ pulang. Iya kan, Jes?"

"Ng!"

Sang ayah mendengus geli. "Tapi kan tidak harus didepan pintu begini? Menghalangi jalan, tahu."

Tak ada yang peduli. Keduanya malah menatap daun pintu dan foto ibunya bergantian. Mata mereka sendu, benar-benar menyiratkan kerinduan yang mendalam. Melihatnya saja sudah membuat hati ayahnya ikut sedih.

Pria itu duduk mengambil tempat ditengah-tengah keduanya dan resmi mendapat lirikan mata tajam.

" _Appa_ sempit!" ketus Jesper.

Chanyeol berdecak. "Geser sedikit." katanya sambil menggoyangkan pinggul ke kanan dan kiri.

Kontan si kembar yang mungil itu agak terpental sampai limbung kesamping. Keduanya memberikan raut wajah galak yang malah terlihat sangat menggemaskan di mata Chanyeol.

"Kenapa marah begitu? _Appa_ juga kan mau menunggu _eomma_ pulang." katanya.

Jawaban ceria sang ayah ini nyatanya sanggup membuat Jackson dan Jesper tersenyum lebar. Mereka kompak beringsut duduk di pangkuan sang ayah sambil memasang pose terbaik seolah Baekhyun akan segera muncul dari balik pintu.

Lima menit menunggu, mereka mulai murung. Jackson bahkan menunduk muram menatap potret ibunya.

"Jack rindu _eomma_?" tanya Chanyeol.

Jackson mengangguk sendu. "Kenapa _eomma_ tidak pulang-pulang?" tanyanya.

Chanyeol mendesah. Ia juga tidak tahu kapan istrinya akan tiba karena sampai sekarang tak sekalipun dirinya berhasil menghubungi Baekhyun.

" _Appa_ boleh pinjam foto _eomma_?"

Si kembar menoleh bersamaan. Dua tangan Chanyeol sudah menengadah, meminta foto yang dipegang masing-masing anak. Tanpa bertanya, duo kembar itu menurut. Mereka diam memperhatikan ayahnya tersenyum manis ke dua lembar foto di tangan.

Cup. Cup. Chanyeol mengecup potret Baekhyun bergantian lalu berujar manja.

" _Eomma..._ cepat pulang. Jackson dan Jesper sudah rindu disini. _Appa_ juga. Rasanya sepi kalau tidak ada _eomma._ "

Pria itu lalu memasang wajah sedihnya sambil kembali menciumi foto sang istri.

"Kenapa _appa_ suka cium-cium _eomma_?" Jesper bertanya polos.

"Memangnya kalau dicium, _eomma_ cepat pulang, ya?" timpal Jackson.

"Hm! Coba cium foto _eomma._ Pasti nanti _eomma_ pulang." jawab Chanyeol sambil mengembalikan foto sang istri.

" _Jinjja?!"_ si kembar sangsi.

" _Jinjja! Ja._ Cepat cium _eomma_ nya biar cepat sampai di rumah."

Sebelum memberikan kecupan bertubi-tubi, Jackson dan Jesper sempat saling lempar tawa. Mereka juga mengucapkan harapan agar _eomma_ nya cepat pulang dengan nada sendu. Dua potret Baekhyun kini basah kena liur bocah-bocah dilanda rindu itu.

Dan seolah keajaiban datang mengabulkan permohonan mereka, seseorang dari luar baru saja menekan _password_ rumah dan menekan pegangan pintu, membuat tiga pasang mata dibaliknya menanti tegang tak berkutik.

Cklek!

"..."

" _APPA!"_

" _EOMMA!"_

Brug!

Sophi menjatuhkan diri ke pelukan ayahnya setelah memekik kencang, sedang si kembar bangkit terburu-buru menghambur menuju ibunya juga setelah berseru ceria.

" _Aigoo...eomma bogoshipeo!_ Tidak nakal kan di rumah?" Baekhyun berucap sambil menciumi dua pipi jagoannya.

Tentu si kembar tak menjawab. Mereka terlalu sibuk menyalurkan rindu. Sama seperti pasangan putri dan ayah yang kini berbaring didepan pintu yang membuka. Sophi duduk di perut ayahnya, dan Chanyeol hanya bisa pasrah ketika putri kecilnya itu mulai menjatuhkan kecupan-kecupan singkat di seluruh bagian wajahnya.

"Sophi rindu _appa_!" pekiknya.

"Oho! Kapteeeeeen!"

Momen melepas rindu ini terus berlangsung sampai kelima anggota keluarga itu berkumpul di satu sofa panjang. Baekhyun memangku si kembar yang tak mau lepas, dan Sophi masih lengket di pelukan ayahnya. Sesekali mereka berdua asik menempelkan hidung sambil cekikikan.

"Ada apa dengan kening Jesper?" adalah pertanyaan pertama yang Baekhyun lontarkan dan membuat tawa Chanyeol terhenti.

Lelaki itu menoleh kesamping, mendapati wajah sang istri tengah menatapnya tajam. Refleks, lelaki ini menelan ludah sambil membetulkan posisi duduk.

" _Mian..."_ Chanyeol menjawab. "Aku tak memperhatikan mereka main. Kening Jesper terbentur kaki meja. _Mian, eomma._ "

Baekhyun mendesah pendek. Ia kembali mengelus pelan kening Jesper yang masih membiru.

"Tapi Jack sudah kasih Jes obat. Jes bilang sudah tidak sakit lagi, _eomma_." adu Jackson.

"Ng! Tidak sakit." tambah Jesper.

Baekhyun tersenyum manis dan memberi kecupan sayang di kening serta pipi dua jagoannya.

"Kau boleh membalasnya, sayang." Chanyeol berbisik pelan.

 _Yeoja_ manis itu menoleh lagi, melihat Chanyeol sudah menyingkirkan poninya dengan satu tangan.

"Bolehkah?"

Sang suami mengangguk yakin.

Anak-anak mereka sekarang tengah memperhatikan kedua orang tuanya. Apalagi saat ini Baekhyun sedang mempersiapkan jemari lentik berkuku agak panjang itu dengan seksama. Nampak ibu beranak tiga ini bersedia untuk menyentil kening suaminya sebagai balasan.

" _Eomma andwae._ Nanti _appa_ sakit." lirih Jesper, mengerti gestur tangan ibunya.

" _Eomma_ mau pukul _appa_?" tanya Jackson.

Baekhyun tersenyum sekilas. " _Ani._ Ini tidak sakit, sayang."

"Nggg... _andwaeee..._ " Jesper nampak murung melihat wajah pasrah ayahnya.

" _Wae andwae?"_

" _Andwae..."_ Jesper tak mampu menjawab. Air mata sudah mengumpul di pelupuk mata beningnya.

Tapi Baekhyun tak bergeming. Ia tetap memasang posisi tangannya lebih dekat ke kening Chanyeol, lalu mulai menghitung lantang. _"Hanaaaa..."_

" _Dul..."_

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun tertawa. Chanyeol pun bahkan ikut terkikik. Masalahnya, yang barusan melanjutkan hitungan adalah Jesper sendiri.

" _Yaaa..._ tadi melarang _eomma,_ kenapa sekarang malah ikut berhitung?" protes Chanyeol.

" _Hanaaaa..."_ Jackson memprovokasi.

" _Duuuuuul..."_ kali ini Sophi.

Dua anak itu, tambah Jesper, melirik ke arah sang ibu sebelum keempatnya sama-sama kompak berteriak. _"SEEEEET!"_

Chanyeol sudah menggigit bibir bawah dan memejamkan mata, menanti satu sentilan yang akan Baekhyun berikan. Oh, pasti akan terasa sakit melihat bagaimana siapnya jemari sang istri tadi.

Cup.

"..."

Sunyi. Tidak ada bunyi 'pletak' ataupun pekik kesakitan. Chanyeol bahkan tak merasakan nyeri apapun, karena yang menempel di keningnya saat ini adalah benda lembut nan hangat, beraroma ceri, setia melekat selama beberapa detik lamanya.

Saat benda itu terlepas, seraut wajah sendu yang sangat ia rindukan itu menatapnya dengan senyum penuh arti.

"Balasanmu, _appa_." lirih Baekhyun. Tangannya membelai sisi tegas rahang Chanyeol. "Terima kasih, sudah menjadi Superman untuk mereka."

Dengus geli itu adalah jawaban Chanyeol. Lelaki ini lantas menggamit tangan sang istri dan mengecupnya sekilas. "Kau lupa? Aku ini transformer, sayang. Superman yang sebenarnya baru saja kembali."

Seolah terhipnotis oleh keadaan, Chanyeol langsung menyambar bibir mungil Baekhyun tepat didepan anak-anaknya lagi. Kontan ketiganya memekik protes, berusaha memisahkan wajah ayah dan ibu mereka dengan sekuat tenaga.

Ini sudah bukan pertama kalinya, jadi Chanyeol sudah terbiasa. Bahkan Baekhyun sempat tersenyum lebar disela momen cumbuan sang suami dan tak berniat untuk mengikuti protes anak-anaknya.

.

.

Kamar mandi, ruang tamu, dapur, ruang TV, kamar, dan balkon. Ceklis!

Sehun menarik nafas panjang sambil mengusap peluh yang sudah membanjiri kening dan kaosnya. Ayah dua anak ini baru saja selesai membersihkan seisi rumah sekaligus menenangkan Ziyu yang rewel tak mau ditinggal. Ya. Sejak awal anak itu ada di punggung Sehun. Berada nyaman didalam sebuah gendongan khusus mirip ransel.

" _Ja! Appa_ sudah selesai. Ayo kita main!" ujar Sehun ceria.

"..."

"Ziyu?"

"..."

Karena tidak mendapatkan jawaban atau gerakan, Sehun akhirnya menoleh dan melihat wajah polos putra bungsunya sudah terlelap dalam. Kepala Ziyu terkulai ke samping, bibir mungil merahnya agak sedikit membuka.

Pantas saja selama digendong anak ini tidak bersuara. Rupanya Ziyu keenakan digendong sang ayah sampai tertidur pulas.

Sehun lantas melepas pengait pada gendongan lalu meraih Ziyu ke lengannya.

" _Eommaaa..."_

"Sssssshhhh..."

Sehun perlu berjalan mondar-mandir sambil mengusap-usap punggung kecil Ziyu yang baru saja merengek dalam tidur.

Perlahan, langkah ayah dua anak ini melambat. Belaiannya pada punggung Ziyu pun ikut berhenti saat ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang tak biasa pada si buah hati. Kening Ziyu yang menempel pada lehernya terasa begitu panas. Begitu pula dengan deru nafasnya.

"Oh, tidak. Kau demam, sayang."

Sadar anaknya tidak dalam keadaan sehat, Sehun bergegas menuju kotak obat dan mencari pereda panas khusus anak. Tapi meskipun ia sudah menemukan obatnya, Ziyu tak akan mau menenggak sirup manis itu. Ziyu malah kembali rewel setelah Sehun terpaksa membangunkan dan membujuknya minum obat.

"Ini enak. Tidak pahit." rayunya lagi.

"Tidak mau!" Ziyu berseru sambil mendorong tangan sang ayah. Sendok berisi obat itupun jatuh ke lantai. "Ziyu tidak mau minum obat! Tidak enak! Pahit!

"Ziyu..."

"Tidak mau! _Appa_ nakal! Hwaaaaaaa..."

Sehun mendesah panjang. Kaki dan tangan Ziyu sekarang sibuk menendang-nendang dadanya.

"Ssssssshhh... _arasseo, arasseo._ "

Sekarang wajah anak itu malah terlihat semakin memerah dan otomatis suhu tubuhnya juga ikut meningkat. Ziyu mulai menjerit memanggil ibunya. Ia meronta, menendang dan memukuli tubuh ayahnya sambil terus merengek.

Mungkin hal ini bukan hal pertama, tapi tetap saja Sehun merasa sangat kewalahan. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah memeluk Ziyu, menciumi wajahnya yang panas, dan menerima pukulan dari tangan kecil sang anak dalam diam. Sehun hanya berharap agar istrinya segera sampai, walau ia tidak tahu kapan karena Luhan kembali sulit dihubungi.

Sehun terus mendekap Ziyu dan berjalan mondar-mandir ke seluruh ruangan sampai tangis anak itu mereda total. Ziyu hanya sesenggukan di bahu ayahnya dengan tubuh melemas.

" _...mmaaa.."_

" _Eomma?"_

Ziyu mengerang pelan.

"Ssssssh... _eommaaa..._ cepat pulang, _eommaaaa..._ " Sehun terus mengusap lembut punggung si bungsu.

Mungkin rasanya sudah lebih dari satu jam ia menimang-nimang Ziyu yang tak mau tertidur di gendongannya ini. Sehun bahkan merasa lengannya mati rasa. Tapi suhu tubuh Ziyu yang semakin menghangat membuatnya tidak tega untuk membaringkan anak itu di ranjang.

Lelaki tampan ini agak lama berdiam diri menatap padatnya kota dari jendela besar di ruang TV. Wajahnya datar tak berekspresi, jemarinya masih setia membelai puncak kepala Ziyu yang berkeringat. Rupanya Sehun tengah asik melamun.

Ia bahkan tak menyadari seseorang baru saja masuk ke dalam apartemen dan memperhatikan punggungnya dengan kening berkerut dari belakang.

Baru ketika mata Sehun menangkap pantulan bayangannya dari kaca jendela, ia refleks berbalik terkejut.

"Lu..." lirihnya.

Senyum manis itu mengembang dengan ekspresi heran. Si sulung Haowen pun terdiam melihat sosok ayah dan adiknya.

"Ada apa?" batin Luhan sebagai ibu mulai merasakan firasat. Ia menjatuhkan tas dan ransel Haowen ke lantai lalu mendekat, menatap Sehun dan Ziyu bergantian.

"Demam." hanya itu jawaban Sehun.

Selanjutnya yang ia terima adalah lenguh sendu Luhan lengkap dengan raut sedihnya ketika ia memeriksa wajah Ziyu yang terkulai.

"Ziyu... _eomma_ pulang, sayang." lirihnya.

Awalnya bocah kecil itu tidak menanggapi, tapi ketika Luhan memiringkan kepala dan menatap langsung ke matanya, Ziyu bereaksi. Ia mendongak, mengerjap beberapa kali, lalu kembali merengek pelan minta digendong sang ibu.

" _Aigoo..._ anak _eomma_ ini sedang sakit? _Eomma_ pergi terlalu lama, ya?"

Ziyu menyembunyikan wajah ke leher Luhan masih dengan rengekan manja, membuat sang ibu kian berwajah sedih merasakan sakitnya.

"Sejak kapan Ziyu begini? Obatnya sudah diminum?"

"Beberapa jam lalu. Ziyu rewel sejak pagi dan sama sekali tidak mau minum obat."

"Apa kemarin kalian berenang terlalu lama?"

"Aku tidak menurunkan Ziyu ke kolam setelah menghubungimu. Sepertinya Ziyu terlalu rindu dengan _eomma_ nya. Beberapa kali dia mengigau memanggilmu."

Sehun bisa menangkap gurat khawatir dari cara tatap Luhan padanya. Lalu tanpa mengatakan apapun, ibu dua anak ini masuk ke kamar mereka dan tidak keluar untuk beberapa lama.

Melihat ada seseorang yang tetap terpaku diam ditempat, agaknya membuat Sehun ingin mencairkan suasana.

"Kempingnya menyenangkan, jagoan?" ia bertanya ceria.

Haowen, yang daritadi diam memperhatikan, sontak tersenyum cerah saat lengan sang ayah terbuka lebar dihadapan. Anak sulung itu langsung menjatuhkan diri ke pelukan ayahnya dan menerima beberapa kecupan di puncak kepala.

"Apa ini? Kenapa banyak sekali plester di badanmu?!" Sehun memekik. Ia baru saja melepaskan pelukan dan melihat plester warna-warni tertempel di lengan, siku, dan lutut Haowen.

"Hehehee...namanya juga kan jagoan. Ini sih tidak sakit!"

Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. "Ayo mandi dulu. Jagoan _appa_ ini belepotan tanah!"

Haowen terkikik saat ia dan Sehun pergi menuju kamar mandi. Tak seperti Sophi yang pulang dalam keadaan bersih, Haowen memang pulang dalam keadaan penuh tanah kering bahkan sepatu yang ia pakai pun kotor dengan lumpur. Membuat jejak diatas lantai yang sudah Sehun bersihkan.

Beberapa menit setelah lantai kembali bersih dan Haowen masih asik mandi, Sehun masuk kedalam kamar. Disana, Luhan tengah berbaring memunggunginya. Ziyu tak lagi merengek. Dan ketika Sehun melangkah semakin dekat, ia tahu alasan kenapa putra bungsunya itu kembali tenang.

"Kau masih menyusuinya?!"

Luhan mendongak, membuat kegiatan 'menyusui' Ziyu terhenti. Beruntung si bungsu sudah tertidur pulas.

Sambil bangkit dan mengancingkan kembali bajunya, Luhan duduk menghadap kearah sang suami. "Hanya jika Ziyu rewel dan susah tidur. Air susuku sudah tidak keluar." jawabnya.

Sehun melenguh. "Pantas saja semalam ia minta susu padaku. Ternyata kau masih suka memberinya."

"Tak usah cemburu begitu. Kau juga masih sering dapat jatah, kan?"

Lelaki tampan yang duduk disampingnya itu tak bisa menyembunyikan senyum dan gelagat salah tingkahnya.

"Sepertinya Ziyu hanya terlalu rindu padaku. Panasnya sudah turun." kata Luhan sambil mengusap keringat di kening Ziyu. "Harimu baik, _appa_?" ia bertanya kembali menatap suaminya.

"Tak pernah sebaik jika kau ada disampingku. Tolong, Lu...jangan pergi-pergi lagi."

Luhan tertawa merdu mendengar jawaban memelas Sehun barusan. Ia melebarkan tangan dan menyambut suaminya kedalam pelukan hangat.

"Spiderman tidak pernah lemah." katanya.

"Spiderman tak setangguh Superman, _eomma_." Sehun membalas. "Dan kau Supermanku." tandasnya.

Mereka lalu melepaskan diri sambil melempar tawa pelan. Dua insan ini kemudian saling tatap dalam jarak dekat, menyalurkan rasa rindu yang tak bisa diungkap melalui kata. Lalu, lambat tapi pasti, wajah cantik serta tampan itu kian merapat selaras dengan kelopak mata mereka yang makin terpejam, menunggu candu manis mendarat di bibir masing-masing.

Sehun bergerak lembut dalam ciumannya. Ia tak mau terburu-buru oleh nafsu. Ini bahkan belum menginjak sore hari. Jadi biarlah rasa rindunya yang membuncah itu tersalurkan hanya melalui sebuah pagutan dalam yang Luhan balas tak kalah mesra. Perempuan itu bahkan mencoba untuk tidak melenguh ketika cumbuan mereka melesak semakin mendalam. Tapi dengan sangat terpaksa Luhan melepaskan diri lebih dulu.

"Simpan untuk nanti malam, sayang. Ada Haowen diluar."

.

.

.

END? END? END?!

.

.

.

Yuhuuu...maafkan keterlambatan dan keabsurdan ide ini readernim..

Jadi, harus di end apa tbc? Saya juga bingung. Hahahaa

Gembira luar biasa waktu liat respon reader sama FF ini.

Bener-bener exceeds expectation! Diluar dugaan!

Tengkyu berat sama siapapun yg sudah bersedia eksis mereview, memfolow dan memfavorite!

Mian klo chapter ini kurang greget.

Mau dilanjut apa disudahi?

Coba sini curhat ;D

GOMAWOOOOO~


	7. An Essay

**A LITTLE SEQUEL OF**

 **DEAR FUTURE HUSBAND**

 **\- Daddy's Challenge -**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~ An Essay ~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **I presented this long last chapter for my beloved readers only.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Ziyu rewel sekali. Bisa anda menjemputnya sekarang?"_

Itu adalah satu kalimat penuh nada khawatir yang dilontarkan pengasuh Ziyu di penitipan anak, ketika Luhan menjawab panggilannya. Dan saat ini, tepat didalam apartemennya, ibu dua anak itu masih mencoba membujuk si bungsu untuk menghentikan tangisannya.

Bujuk rayu Baekhyun dan ajakan main dari si kembar pun tak mempan.

"Ziyu kenapa? Hm? _Eomma_ sudah dengan Ziyu, kan? Kenapa masih rewel begini, sayang?"

" _EOMMA_ JAHAT! NAKAL! HWAAAA!"

"Coba bilang _eomma_ jahat kenapa?" tanya Luhan lembut. Ziyu dalam gendongannya bergerak lincah ingin melepaskan diri.

"ZIYU TIDAK MAU KE SEKOLAH! KENAPA _EOMMA_ BAWA ZIYU KE SEKOLAH?! ZIYU KAN MAU MAIN DENGAN _EOMMA_! _EOMMA_ NAKAL! HWAAAAA! HWAAAAAAAAA!" anak itu menjerit keras.

Luhan melenguh panjang. Memang, sejak pagi saat semua anggota keluarga bersiap memulai aktifitas kembali, Ziyu menangis rewel tidak ingin pergi ke penitipan anak dan meminta Luhan untuk tetap tinggal. Luhan tahu kalau bungsu kecilnya ini masih dilanda rindu setelah tiga hari kemarin ditinggal kemping.

Meyakinkan diri pada Sehun kalau Ziyu akan segera diam, Luhan akhirnya meninggalkan Ziyu yang meraung-raung di tempat penitipan, sebelum datang terlambat ke kantornya.

"Tapi _eomma_ sudah disini, sayang. _Eomma_ tidak ke kantor. Jadi Ziyu berhenti menangis, ya?" ia merayu lagi.

Ziyu terbatuk sebentar lalu kembali menjerit kencang.

"Ziyu sayang...capek kalau menangis terus. Berhenti, ya? Ziyu mau apa? Hm?" Luhan mengusap pelan pipi Ziyu yang basah.

Anak itu malah memalingkan wajah, tak mau menghadap ke arah ibunya. Tangan dan kakinya bergerak heboh dan sesekali menendang tepat ke perut Luhan yang terpaksa menahan ringisan.

Nafas Ziyu sudah tersengal tak beraturan karena terlalu lama menangis. Mata rusanya juga membengkak dan hidungnya memerah. Meski begitu, ia masih terus meronta berniat melepaskan diri dari gendongan Luhan yang malah mengetatkan pelukan.

"Minum susu _eomma,_ ya? Mau? Kita ke kamar, nanti _eomma_ bacakan cerita. Ya?"

Ziyu menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Ziyu mau apa, sayang? Tidak kasihan dengan _eomma_?"

" _Appaaaa..._ huhuhuuu... _appaaa..."_

Luhan agak menahan senyum. Anak kecil, jika sudah kesal dengan seseorang pasti akan mengadu ke orang lain. Kesal dengan ibu, pasti mengadu pada ayah.

" _Appa_ kan masih kerja di kantor. Nanti sore baru pulang. Katanya mau main dengan _eomma_? Minum susu mau, ya? Hm?" Luhan menepuk payudaranya.

Ziyu sesenggukan parah. Wajah imutnya berhadapan dengan wajah sendu sang ibu. "Berhenti menangis, ya? Capek kalau Ziyu begini terus. Nanti air matanya habis." rayu Luhan.

"Hwaaaaaaaaa..." rengekan itu perlahan mengencang lagi. " _Eomma_ nakal! Hwaaaaaaaa..."

Sepertinya Ziyu sangat menyesal karena hari ini pergi ke penitipan anak. Ia sangat merasa dirugikan. Sikap manja dan rewelnya ini bahkan bertahan sampai pukul dua siang, tepat ketika Haowen baru saja pulang sekolah. Dia dan Sophi sudah bisa pulang sekolah sendiri.

" _Hyung_ pulang! Ziyu mau main dengan _hyung_?! Hm? _Hyung_ baru pulang sekolah tuh!" Luhan berkata ceria.

Tapi Ziyu masih enggan untuk 'memaafkan'. Aksi rewel sang adik pun nyatanya membuat Haowen kebingungan. Bocah delapan tahun itu hanya berdiri terpaku dengan tatapan cemas ketika sang adik mulai menendang-nendang perut Luhan lagi. Kali ini jauh lebih kencang sampai akhirnya membuat Luhan memekik kesakitan.

"AKH! ZIYU!"

"Luhan?!"

Haowen menoleh ke belakang. Rupanya bukan hanya ia yang menyaksikan kejadian barusan, tapi juga ayahnya, Sehun, yang baru saja tiba membuka pintu apartemen.

Air muka Sehun terlihat begitu cemas. Pasalnya, dengan kondisi masih menggendong Ziyu, Luhan tengah bersusah payah membungkuk menahan perutnya dengan satu tangan. Wanita itu memejamkan mata dan menggigit bibir bawahnya sampai memutih.

Sunyi. Ziyu pun berhenti menangis.

"Lu! Kau tidak apa-apa?! Mana yang sakit?!"

"Akh...ssshhh...tak apa. Aku tak apa-apa." lirih Luhan.

Sehun sudah berdiri didepannya dengan wajah panik, Haowen semakin mematung diam dan Ziyu mendadak tak lagi meronta.

Awalnya mereka heran, tapi ketika Luhan mengedipkan sebelah mata, Sehun dan Haowen kompak mengerti maksud terselubungnya ini. Luhan menengadahkan wajah –mengintip ke arah Ziyu yang menatap sedih. Demi membuat si bungsu diam, ibu dua anak ini rupanya tengah berpura-pura kesakitan.

"Ssssshhh..."

"Lu!"

" _Eomma!_ Perut _eomma_ sakit, ya?!" Haowen dan Sehun memulai aktingnya.

Pegangan Luhan pada gendongan Ziyu melonggar, menyebabkan anak itu meluncur turun perlahan ke bawah dan seratus persen terdiam kaku. Mungkin Ziyu sadar ibunya kesakitan karena ulahnya barusan. Bocah tiga tahun itu tiba-tiba memasang wajah sedih ketika Sehun menuntun Luhan menuju kamar.

Mereka sebenarnya tengah menahan tawa diam-diam.

"Tuh kan, gara-gara Ziyu tidak mau diam, _eomma_ jadi sakit, kan?" kompor Haowen.

Ziyu menoleh polos. Sebulir air mata dipelupuk mata rusa Ziyu akhirnya jatuh dramatis. Bibirnya melengkung ke bawah. _"Eomma..."_ lirihnya sambil menunjuk ke arah kamar Luhan.

"Kasihan _eomma_ nya. Ziyu kenapa begitu?" tanya sang kakak lembut.

"Hikk..hikss.. _eomma._ "

"Ziyu mau lihat _eomma_?" tawar Haowen.

Bocah itu mengangguk patuh.

"Tapi janji tidak akan menangis lagi? Tidak akan menendang perut _eomma_ lagi?"

Lagi, Ziyu mengangguk sambil mengucek matanya.

Haowen tersenyum. "Ayo kita ke _eomma_." ajaknya sambil menggandeng tangan kecil Ziyu.

Sementara itu, beberapa detik sebelum dua anak mereka tiba di kamar, Sehun dan Luhan tengah duduk mendengarkan percakapan keduanya dari atas ranjang. Pintu kamar sengaja tidak mereka tutup.

"Kau membuatku panik! Aku pikir kau benar-benar kesakitan." desis Sehun.

Luhan hanya nyengir tak berdosa. "Ziyu benar-benar rewel hari ini. Aku yang salah. Seharusnya aku tahu kalau Ziyu masih rindu denganku."

"Ck!" Sehun berdecak keras.

"Kenapa?"

"Apa aku harus rewel seperti Ziyu dulu agar kau sadar kalau aku juga sangat merindukanmu?! Sejak kemarin kau pulang, aku bahkan belum menyentuhmu sama sekali! Kau di monopoli!"

Luhan hanya tertawa pelan. Kenyataan yang tak bisa dibantah kalau semalam ia memang 'dikerubuni' oleh Haowen dan Ziyu yang memintanya untuk tidur di kamar mereka. Atau yang artinya, semalam Sehun tidur tanpa ditemani sang istri _lagi_.

"Kenapa kau pulang cepat?" tanya Luhan.

"Tadinya aku sengaja mempercepat semua pekerjaanku agar aku bisa bermanja-manja padamu!" jawab Sehun sebal.

Luhan kembali tertawa tanpa suara sambil membelai sayang pipi tirus suaminya.

"Berbaringlah! Mereka kesini!" Sehun mendesis ketika terdengar langkah dua putra kesayangannya datang mendekat.

Sosok-sosok cilik nan tampan itu muncul dari ambang pintu. Begitu melihat ibunya memejamkan mata, Ziyu hanya bisa terdiam. Sampai di tepi ranjang, si bungsu ini menatap mata sang ayah dengan pandangan memelas khas anak kecil. Jelas Sehun tak akan tega melihat putra kecilnya berwajah sedih seperti itu, apalagi air mata Ziyu kembali mengalir pelan walau si anak tak lagi terisak. Sehun kemudian memangkunya dan duduk ditepi ranjang.

"Ziyu menangis lagi?" tanyanya lembut. "Kenapa Ziyu menangis?"

"Uh..." Ziyu mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah Luhan.

"Sedih lihat _eomma_ sakit?" tanya Sehun lagi.

Anak itu mengangguk pelan memandangi ibunya yang pura-pura terpejam.

"Mau _eomma_ sembuh?"

"Eung."

"Kalau begitu, Ziyu harus janji tidak akan menangis seperti tadi. Apalagi sampai menendang perut _eomma._ Itu tidak boleh, sayang. Kasihan _eomma_ nya sakit. Nanti kalau di perut _eomma_ ada adik bayi bagai- Aw!" Sehun meringis tertahan ketika Luhan mencubit lengannya diam-diam.

"Adik? Ziyu punya adik?!" Ziyu bertanya kaget.

Luhan mengerang pura-pura –memberi kode pada Sehun agar tidak memperpanjang pembahasan soal 'adik'.

"Nanti, sayang. Belum. Kalau Ziyu mau punya adik, Ziyu tidak boleh rewel seperti tadi. Ziyu sayang _eomma_ kan?" Sehun gesit beralasan.

Diberi ucapan begitu, Ziyu mendadak bergerak dari pangkuan Sehun menuju ke sisi Luhan. Ia duduk disamping perut datar ibunya, lalu mengulurkan satu lengan untuk membelai permukaan itu dengan lembut.

" _Eomma_ jangan sakit. Ziyu sayang _eomma. Saranghaeyo..."_

Hanya bisikan lirihnya barusan saja sudah membuat Luhan berkaca-kaca. Wanita ini terkejut menyadari si kecil Ziyu sudah menaruh kepala diatas perutnya sambil memberikan tatapan sendu yang menggemaskan.

"Jangan sakit ya, _eomma._ Ziyu mau punya adik. Ziyu janji tidak akan tendang perut _eomma_ lagi."

Luhan sudah membuka mata dan tertawa masam. Kalimat 'Ziyu mau punya adik' otomatis akan tercatat permanen di memorinya kini. Kalimat yang sanggup membuat hati Sehun berjingkrak senang dan tersenyum miring penuh arti.

"Kesini. Cium _eomma,_ sayang." pinta Luhan.

Ziyu merangkak tergesa-gesa untuk menghadiahi ibunya bertubi-tubi kecupan sayang. Bergabung dengan sang adik, Haowen ikut berbaring di sisi yang lain lalu mulai menciumi pipi Luhan dan Ziyu sekaligus.

Sehun hanya memperhatikan dengan senyum merekah lebar di bibir. Tak ada yang tahu kalau ia tengah menahan diri untuk tidak ikut dengan para jagoannya karena takut kelepasan menerjang Luhan.

"Haowen juga mau punya adik lagi. Tapi laki-laki ya, _eomma_." kata Haowen tiba-tiba.

"Kenapa laki-laki? Haowen tak mau punya adik perempuan?" tanya Luhan.

"Tidak mau! Perempuan cengeng!"

"Siapa bilang perempuan cengeng?" sang ayah ikut dalam diskusi. Masih duduk di tepi ranjang, Sehun mulai memijat lembut kedua kaki istrinya.

"Sophi buktinya! Tadi waktu di sekolah, Sophi menangis seperti anak bayi! Berisik sekali!"

"Kenapa Sophi menangis?"

"Celana dalam Sophi kelihatan didepan kelas."

"Hah? Kok bisa begitu?"

Ketika topik ini dimulai, Ziyu tahu-tahu sudah berbaring miring tepat ke hadapan dada sang ibu.

" _Eomma,_ susu." bisiknya imut.

Luhan tersenyum sekilas. Ia mengubah posisinya menjadi miring seperti Ziyu, lalu mulai 'menyusui' bungsu kecil itu sambil mendengarkan cerita Haowen.

"Jadi, tadi sebelum olahraga, Haowen lihat ada serangga menempel di rok Sophi. Haowen mau mengambil serangga itu! Tapi karena Sophi tidak mau diam, roknya jadi terangkat. Sophi marah dan menangis karena gara-gara Haowen celana dalam Sophi kelihatan teman-teman sekelas. Warna _pink,_ gambar _barbie_!"

Sehun sontak tertawa mendengar detail cerita yang terakhir.

"Haowen kan mau bantu, kenapa Sophi jadi marah-marah?! Sebal!"

Giliran Luhan yang terkikik. "Jelas Sophi marah, sayang. Siapa yang tidak akan marah kalau celana dalamnya ditonton teman satu kelas? Nanti minta maaf pada Sophi. Bilang kalau Haowen tidak sengaja. Oke, jagoan?" bujuk Luhan.

"Hhhhh..." Haowen melenguh tapi mengangguk satu kali.

"Sssh!"

Tiga lelaki disana kompak menatap Luhan yang baru saja mendesis kesakitan.

"Jangan digigit, sayang." Luhan berucap sembari menarik satu payudaranya yang tengah dihisap Ziyu.

"Ehehehee..."

Tawa polos Ziyu barusan menular ke yang lain.

"Katanya mau punya adik, tapi kenapa masih suka minum susu _eomma_?" tanya Haowen.

"Ziyu tidak minum susu _eomma._ Tuh liat, tidak ada airnya, kan?" kata Ziyu sambil menekan satu gunung kembar itu sebagai bukti.

" _Ya!_ Jangan ditekan-tekan begitu!" pekik Sehun.

"Ng? Kenapa _appa_ marah? _Appa_ mau susu _eomma_ juga?"

"Boleh?"

Pletak!

Luhan menyentil pelan kening suaminya yang sudah memasang wajah mesum campur 'lapar'. Sontak kejadian itu malah membuat Haowen dan Ziyu terkekeh riang. Ziyu malah semakin memonopoli 'susu' _eomma_ nya seolah tak rela jika diambil sang ayah.

Keluarga kecil itu kompak berkumpul di ranjang besar orang tuanya sampai malam menjelang. Bahkan selesai makan malam, dua jagoan ciliknya malah kembali masuk ke kamar orang tua mereka. Kebanyakan Haowen yang bercerita soal sekolah, pelajaran, guru, tim sepak bola, dan Sophi.

Setelah sempat meledek Sophi cengeng, kini anak itu malah memuji Sophi sebagai anak yang pintar. Haowen bilang, Sophi pandai bahasa Inggris. Hari ini mereka menerima hasil tes essay mengarang dan Sophi mendapat nila A++ dari gurunya.

"Kalau Sophi mendapat nilai sebagus itu, Haowen dapat nilai apa?" tanya Luhan.

Haowen nampak ragu. Ada raut menyesal karena telah bercerita.

"Kenapa diam?" tagih Sehun.

Anak itu mendongak, tanpa menjawab, ia bangkit turun dari ranjang untuk membawa tas sekolahnya ke dalam kamar. Sehun dan Luhan diam memperhatikan sampai Haowen berbaring lagi ditengah-tengah mereka bersama secarik kertas putih.

"Tapi _eomma_ sama _appa,_ janji tidak akan marah, ya?" pintanya.

Luhan tersenyum. "Apapun hasilnya, Haowen tetap jagoan _eomma_."

Haowen menoleh pada Sehun yang memberi jawaban dengan anggukan.

Tiga detik kemudian kertas putih itu terbuka lebar dan menampilkan huruf F besar berwarna merah tebal di sudut kanan atas.

Sehun sudah menganga tak percaya, sedangkan Luhan kehabisan kata-kata. Apakah soal essaynya terlalu sulit ataukah kemampuan bahasa Inggris Haowen yang menurun? Keduanya tak mengerti. Tidak sampai mata mereka menilik tajam pada tulisan cakar ayam Haowen disana.

"Cina?! Kau menjawabnya dalam...bahasa Cina?!" Sehun memekik, sadar kalau tulisan berantakan itu bukanlah alfabet, melainkan aksara Cina.

"Hehehe...Haowen kan tidak jago bahasa Inggris seperti Sophi. Sophi sering diajari Kris _appa_ kalau sedang main ke rumah Kevin. Tapi gara-gara banyak yang mau Haowen tulis, jadi Haowen jawab dengan bahasa Cina saja. Kan sama-sama bahasa asing."

Sehun dan Luhan tertawa kompak sampai perut mereka sakit.

"Oh, Tuhan...aku tak percaya anakku secerdik kancil! Tulisan Cina?! Membacanya saja aku tak sanggup." kata Sehun, membawa Haowen kedalam pelukan.

"Tapi _seonsaengnim_ malah memberi nilai F!" Haowen berseru kesal.

"Biarpun jawabanmu benar, tetap saja disalahkan. Perintahnya kan harus dijawab dengan bahasa Inggris, sayang."

"Haowen kan sudah berusaha, _eomma._ "

"Hm! Tak apa. Buat _eomma,_ Haowen tetap mendapatkan nilai seratus! Tapi harus rajin belajar lagi, _ne_?"

" _Hyung, daeeeeeebaaak!"_ Ziyu tahu-tahu mengangkat kedua jempol tangannya ke udara.

Sang kakak tergelak puas sebelum menjatuhi pipi Ziyu dengan ciuman-ciuman gemas. Ziyu jelas terkikik kegelian.

"Oh, baguslah. Kurasa malam ini aku tak akan tidur sendirian lagi." Sehun berkata pelan.

Luhan menatap sesaat kemudian menyunggingkan senyum sesalnya. Tapi wajah Sehun sama sekali tak muram. Mengetahui kalau ranjangnya akan diisi oleh empat orang justru membuatnya sumringah. Setidaknya malam ini kamar itu akan berisik oleh suara-suara nyaring dua jagoan mereka, bukan dengan lenguhan rindu karena lama tak dibelai sang istri.

"Ada yang aneh dengan essay Haowen?" Sehun bertanya saat Haowen dan Ziyu masih asik bermain ditengah-tengah mereka. Luhan masih saja terus memandangi tulisan Haowen dengan tatapan kosong.

"Hm? Tak ada." jawabnya cepat.

"Bisa beri tahu aku apa yang Haowen tulis disana? Tema essaynya tentang 'Ayah' kan?"

Luhan diam. Matanya terkunci pada manik hitam tegas Sehun yang baru saja membaca ulang satu-satunya soal berbahasa Inggris di bagian atas kertas. Mungkin lelaki itu tidak peka kalau pertanyaannya barusan membangkitkan rasa khawatir campur penasaran didalam hati Luhan.

"Lu?"

"Minta Haowen membacakannya untukmu." jawabnya.

"Tidak mau! Haowen malu!" Haowen yang mendengar permintaan ibunya, buru-buru menyembunyikan wajah dengan bantal.

"Hey! Coba ceritakan karanganmu soal _appa._ Haowen tidak menulis yang macam-macam, kan?" Sehun merendengi. "Haowen!"

"Ngggg! _Sirheo_!"

"Haowen. Haoweeeennn..."

Di sela lamunannya, Luhan sempat tertawa sekilas melihat Sehun terus membujuk putra sulungnya agar mau bercerita. Ziyu juga mendadak ikut-ikutan bersembunyi dibalik bantal dan dihadiahi kelitikan oleh sang ayah. Luhan tak mau bergabung. Pikirannya terlanjur menerawang, memikirkan tema karangan essay milik Haowen barusan.

.

.

" _Eomma_ bilang, tadi Sophi menangis ya di sekolah? Kenapa?"

Sophi mendelik menatap ayahnya yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kamar. Gadis cilik yang kala itu tengah serius membaca di meja belajar ini lantas buru-buru melipat kertas di tangannya dan menyelipkan di salah satu buku. Setelah berbalik, Sophi baru menjawab sebal.

"Gara-gara Haowen!"

"Haowen?"

"Rok Sophi diangkat Haowen sampai atas! Jadinya celana dalam Sophi kelihatan teman-teman satu kelas, _appa_. Haowen nakal! Sophi tidak mau lagi main dengan Haowen!"

"Tapi _eomma_ bilang kalau tadi Sophi ketakutan karena ada serangga yang menempel di rok. Mungkin Haowen mau mengusir serangga itu, bukan mau mengangkat rok Sophi."

"Ck! Tetap saja Sophi malu!"

Chanyeol tersenyum. Ia berlutut didepan Sophi sambil mengelus rambut hitam lurusnya dengan lembut. Gadis manis itu masih berwajah masam sambil melipat tangan didepan dada.

"Jangan ditekuk begitu. Mana ada kapten cemberut seperti ini?"

"Sophi masih kesal dengan Haowen, _appa_."

"Kalau _appa_ kasih cokelat ini, masih cemberut tidak?"

Bola mata Sophi melebar tepat ketika sang ayah mengeluarkan satu batang cokelat terbungkus pita ungu –warna kesukaannya. Bibir tipis Sophi pun merekah lebar.

"Nah, begitu kan cantik."

" _Gomawo, appa!"_

"Sssst! Jangan sampai _eomma_ dan adik-adikmu tahu. Kalian kan tidak boleh banyak makan makanan manis. Apalagi cokelat!"

Sophi memberi hormat ala militer dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Siap, komandan!"

Tapi sayang. Rahasia ayah dan putrinya ini harus terbongkar begitu saja ketika dua bocah jahil bersaudara itu masuk sambil berseru kencang.

"Wuaaaaah! Cokelaaaaat!"

"Jack mau! Mauuuuu, _noonaaaa_!"

Chanyeol menepuk keningnya sendiri sambil tertawa pasrah. Hasilnya sudah bisa ditebak. Sophi dan si kembar asik menyantap cokelat mereka, sedang Chanyeol dipelototi Baekhyun yang ikut masuk ke dalam kamar. Ibu tiga anak itu sangat peka begitu mendengar kata 'cokelat' diteriakan.

Beruntung, aksi marah istri Park Chanyeol ini tak berlangsung lama. Baekhyun memberi kelonggaran anak-anaknya untuk menyantap cokelat asalkan mereka menghabiskan menu makan malam. Dan ketiga putra-putrinya itu memang menepati janji.

"Boleh makan cokelat lagi?" tagih Sophi.

"Jes mau!"

"Jack juga!"

"Hhhh... _arasseo._ Kalau sudah habis, cepat gosok gigi dan masuk ke kamar. Ini sudah malam, oke?"

"Siap, komandan!" Sophi memberi hormat.

Baekhyun tersenyum geli lalu memberikan ketiga anaknya potongan cokelat sama rata. Mereka bersorak gembira sambil berlari keluar dari dapur menuju ruang keluarga.

"Ooow... _eomma_ sedang berbaik hati rupanya." sindir Chanyeol.

"Jangan membujuk anak dengan cokelat atau permen. Kalau ketahuan seperti itu lagi, kau tak akan kuberi jatah!" ancamnya.

"Jatah?" Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun. "Jatah apa? Hm?" lanjutnya sambil memeluk tubuh langsing itu dari belakang.

"Chan! Aku sedang mencuci piring!"

Tapi Chanyeol tak mengindahkan dan malah mencium telinga serta leher putih Baekhyun dengan sensual. Karena tak punya ancang-ancang, Baekhyun refleks meloloskan satu desahan merdu.

Chanyeol terkikik gemas.

"Jangan tolak aku malam ini, sayang." bisiknya sambil berlalu pergi.

Baekhyun sempat mendelik sebal, tapi detik berikutnya ia malah tidak bisa menahan tarikan senyum di bibirnya sendiri. Mungkin, ibu tiga anak ini juga sama 'haus'nya dengan sang suami –tiga hari berpisah dan belum melakukan kontak fisik.

Keluar dari area dapur, Chanyeol menjadi rebutan ketiga anaknya. Sophi, Jackson dan Jesper cekikikan ingin mendapat tempat pertama di pangkuan ayahnya.

"Hey, hey, hey! Semuanya kebagian tempat. Jangan dorong-dorongan begini." Chanyeol berkata geli.

Hup!

Hup!

Dan hup!

Jackson di paha kanan, Jesper di paha kiri dan si sulung Sophi akhirnya memenangkan kompetisi dengan berhasil –entah bagaimana– duduk menempel erat ditengah-tengah. Dua tangan mungilnya melingkar di perut sang ayah.

Gadis kecil itu tertawa sambil menengadahkan wajah. Chanyeol menghadiahinya satu kecupan kecil.

" _Noona_ seperti _eomma,_ ya? Suka cium-cium _appa_." kelakar Jesper.

"Bukan _noona_ yang cium. Tapi _appa_ duluan." balas Sophi. "Pasti karena _eomma_ dan _noona_ cantik. Iya kan, _appa_?"

Chanyeol mendengus sekali lalu bergiliran menciumi semua buah hatinya yang tertawa kegelian.

Begitu selesai, ketiganya kembali tenang. Saat ini Sophi tengah menatap lekat ke kanan dan ke kiri bergantian sebelum menatap wajah ayahnya.

" _Appa..."_ ia berujar.

"Hm?"

"Sophi sayang _appa._ "

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar. " _Appa_ juga sayang Sophi." ia mengecup kening Sophi.

"Biarpun kata teman-teman kita tidak mirip, tapi Sophi tetap sayang _appa_."

Tubuh suami Byun Baekhyun ini mendadak kaku. Matanya terpancang lurus menatap bening sepasang manik cokelat Sophi didepannya.

"Siapa bilang kita tidak mirip? Sophi anak _appa_! Sudah pasti mirip! Buktinya kita sama-sama berisik kan, kapten?" kata Chanyeol.

Sophi tak menjawab. Ia hanya tersenyum manis sambil menarik leher Chanyeol dengan kedua lengannya untuk berbisik lirih. _"I love you, appa..."_

Chanyeol bisa saja menitikkan air mata saat itu juga jika si bocah kembar nan jahil itu tidak terus-terusan mengulang kata asing _'I love you'_ dengan artikulasi khas anak kecil.

"Ay lafyuuuu..."

"Ey leuvyuuuu.."

"Oy lafyuuu..."

"Uy leufyuu.."

"Sudah, sudah, hentikan! Kalian ini merusak momen saja yaa.."

Kembar tak identik itupun tertawa lepas ketika ayah mereka mulai menciumi leher, perut dan bagian tubuh lain sampai mereka berakhir telentang diatas karpet.

"Ahahahaa... _appa_! Geli! Geliiii!"

" _EOMMAAA! APPA-_ NYANAKAL!"

Diadukan seperti itu Chanyeol malah semakin gencar memberikan kecupan. Termasuk pada si manis Sophi.

"Ssssssttt...sudah malam kenapa masih teriak-teriak begitu? Kasihan nanti Ziyu-nya bangun."

Keempat orang disana sama-sama mendongak ketika melihat sosok ibu mereka datang sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ke dinding –apartemen tetangga.

"Ayo, sikat gigi dulu. Habis itu masuk kamar." katanya lagi.

"Huhuuu! _Ppali,_ Jack! _Ppali!_ Nanti dikejar _appa_!"

"Kyaaaaa!"

Jesper menarik satu tangan Jackson untuk bangkit, lalu lari terbirit-birit ke arah kamar mandi diikuti Baekhyun di belakang.

"Kalau anak manis yang satu ini tidak mengantuk? Hm?"

"Nanti, _appa._ Sophi boleh dipangku lagi, kan?"

"Ooh...kemari, sayang. Sudah lama tidak dimanja _appa_ , ya?"

Sophi terkekeh kecil lalu bangkit dan duduk di pangkuan ayahnya lagi. Keduanya saling memeluk satu sama lain dan betah melempar senyum sayang.

"Kalau Sophi sudah besar nanti, Sophi mau menikah dengan laki-laki seperti _appa_." kata Sophi.

"Seperti _appa_? Tapi Haowen kan mirip dengan Sehun _appa_."

"Iiih...siapa yang mau menikah dengan Haowen?! Jahil begitu!"

Chanyeol tertawa melihat wajah masam Sophi. "Kenapa mau menikah dengan laki-laki seperti _appa_? Tampan, ya?"

"Iya. Tampaaaaaaan sekali! Biarpun telinga _appa_ lebar, _appa_ tetap tampan!"

Giliran Chanyeol yang berwajah masam dan membuat Sophi terkekeh puas.

" _Appa.."_ lirih gadis cilik itu.

"Iya, sayang?"

Sophi diam sejenak. Ia membetulkan posisi duduknya lebih tegak agar bisa berhadapan dengan wajah lembut ayahnya. Sebelum ia menjawab, Sophi mengulurkan dua telapak tangannya yang hangat ke pipi Chanyeol. Mata ayah dan anak itu beradu lurus.

"Sophi anak _appa,_ kan?"

Chanyeol mengernyit. "Tentu! Sophi anak _appa_ yang paliiiiing cantik!"

Gadis cilik itu tersenyum lebar.

"Terima kasih ya, sudah menikah dengan _eomma,_ sudah menjadi transformer untuk Jackson dan Jesper...dan sudah menjadi ayah untuk Sophi." katanya. "Sophi sayang _appa_. Selamanya."

Chanyeol bisa melihat genangan air mata di pelupuk mata Sophi sesaat sebelum gadis kecil itu memeluknya begitu erat. Kalimat _'Sophi sayang_ appa _'_ terus ia ulang dengan suara teredam di bahu sang ayah.

Chanyeol tak punya bayangan kenapa gadis kecilnya ini tiba-tiba bertingkah demikian. Jadi yang bisa ia lakukan adalah mengecup dalam puncak kepala Sophi sambil mengucapkan kalimat yang serupa.

Setengah jam berlalu, kini, hanya Chanyeol yang masih terjaga. Setelah menangis dalam diam, Sophi terlelap di pangkuan ayahnya yang setia mengelus lembut punggung kecil itu secara perlahan.

"Kalian masih disini?" sentuhan halus pada lengannya membuat Chanyeol menoleh.

"Hey..." balasnya lirih. "Si kembar sudah tidur?"

Baekhyun duduk disisinya dan mengangguk sekali. Wanita ini menatap wajah polos putrinya sembari tersenyum manis. Tanpa bertanya, Baekhyun mengusap sisa tangis di ujung mata Sophi dengan ibu jarinya.

"Apa ada yang terjadi dengan Sophi di sekolah? Apa teman-teman mem _bully_ nya?" tanya Chanyeol. "Dia begitu manja padaku malam ini. Tak seperti biasanya."

"Kau sendiri tahu Sophi terkenal galak di kelasnya. Belum lagi dia selalu bersama Haowen. Mereka berdua juga punya banyak teman. Jadi tidak mungkin ada yang berani mem _bully_." Baekhyun menjawab sambil mengusap kening Sophi yang berkeringat. "Dan bukannya Sophi memang selalu manja padamu?"

"Kau yakin? Sophi dan Haowen sudah berani berangkat dan pulang sekolah sendiri sekarang. Mungkin saja-"

"Kalau kau ingin tahu alasan Sophi bertingkah manja malam ini..." tangan Baekhyun beralih ke rahang tegas suaminya. "...periksa meja belajar Sophi. Kau akan menemukan jawabannya disana."

Chanyeol mengerutkan kening tak mengerti.

"Aku ke kamar duluan. Malam, sayang." Baekhyun bangkit dan mengecup pelan bibir Chanyeol.

Sepuluh menit setelah istrinya menghilang, Chanyeol masih betah duduk diatas karpet memangku Sophi. Pikirannya berkelana penasaran. Kenapa jawabannya harus ada di meja belajar Sophi? Ia pun tak paham.

Dan satu-satunya jalan adalah pergi memeriksanya sendiri.

Pria jangkung ini akhirnya memutuskan untuk menidurkan Sophi di ranjang serba ungunya, menyelimuti putri kecil itu dengan _bed cover_ tebal, mengecup keningnya cukup lama, baru kemudian beranjak mendekati satu-satunya meja belajar di kamar ketiga anaknya.

Hanya ada satu buku disana. Buku pelajaran bahasa Inggris –mata pelajaran favorit Sophi. Tapi terselip disela-sela halaman itu, ada secarik kertas putih dengan lipatan asal. Chanyeol menariknya. Lipatan segi empat itupun ia buka perlahan.

Baru juga membaca kalimat awal, mata Chanyeol sudah membulat. Bukan karena huruf hitam tebal A++ di pojok kanan atas kertas. Melainkan karena satu perintah soal.

 _ **Make a story about your father.**_

Diatas kertas itu, tercetak tulisan rapi khas anak perempuan berisi kalimat-kalimat pendek berbahasa Inggris, menceritakan sosok seorang ayah.

Dalam diam Chanyeol membacanya. Bagaimana Sophi mencurahkan isi hatinya disana, menggambarkan seorang ayah, semua ia tulis dengan kata-kata polos khas anak kecil. Tidak panjang, tapi Chanyeol perlu berkali-kali membacanya. Bukan karena tak mengerti, tapi karena tak menyangka bahwa yang menuliskan semua kalimat disana adalah Sophi, _putri_ nya sendiri.

Mungkin lebih dari setengah jam lelaki itu betah berdiam diri di bangku belajar putrinya. Ia baru menyusul Baekhyun ke kamar utama dan mendapati istrinya masih terjaga –berdiri melamun memandangi kota di balkon kamar.

Kehangatan menjalari tubuh Baekhyun saat lengan Chanyeol melingkari pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Kenapa belum tidur? Sengaja menunggu? Hm?" tanya sang suami.

"Banyak bintang malam ini. Lihatlah!"

Chanyeol mendengus. "Disini dingin, sayang. Ayo kita tidur."

Baekhyun tersenyum sebentar sebelum membalikkan badannya. Seketika seyum itu hilang digantikan kerutan rapat di kening. "Kau menangis?!" pekiknya.

Lelaki didepannya ini menggeleng tapi dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Chanyeol-ah! Kau habis menangis?!"

Chanyeol tak bisa menjawab saat Baekhyun menahan rahangnya dan memaksa mata mereka untuk saling bertemu. Baekhyun tak salah, memang ada jejak air mata dan sedikit sembab di mata besar suaminya ini.

"Sophi...aku membaca karangannya." lirih Chanyeol serak.

Baekhyun tersenyum lagi, kali ini sembari memeluk leher Chanyeol dan mengusap lembut punggungnya.

"Dia..."

Walau kata-katanya tersengal karena tangis, Baekhyun tetap diam menunggu semua ucapan Chanyeol.

"...dia menulis karangan...tentangku, Baek.." tangis itu pecah seketika. "Tentang ayah. Tentangku! Sophi menulis tentangku!"

Baekhyun semakin memeluk tubuh jangkung itu lebih erat. Isakan membuat semua kata-kata Chanyeol tertelan. Ia luruh di bahu sempit Baekhyun dan menangis sesenggukan.

"Pulang sekolah tadi, Sophi terlihat sangat senang. Ketika kutanya, dia hanya menjawab kalau hasil tesnya mendapat nilai paling tinggi. Dia juga tak mau memperlihatkan hasilnya padaku. Sophi tak keluar kamar beberapa jam, sampai aku merasa curiga dan melihat dia sedang duduk tersenyum lebar di kursi belajar. Sophi membaca karangannya tentangmu tanpa pernah puas."

Baekhyun merasa bahunya semakin hangat dan basah.

"Sophi bertanya langsung pada Kris. Ia meminjam ponsel gurunya tepat ketika tes sedang berlangsung. Kau tahu kalau Sophi punya daya ingat kuat, kan? Dia bahkan hafal nomor ponsel kita." Baekhyun sedikit tertawa.

"Kris yang cerita padaku dan meminta maaf karena ia telah mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Sophi kebingungan dengan soal karangan ini karena semua temannya menceritakan tentang ayah kandung. _'Appa, Sophi harus menceritakan soal ayah. Siapa yang harus Sophi ceritakan?'_ begitu katanya." lanjut Baekhyun, suaranya lirih.

"Kris mengatakan kalau Sophi adalah anak kandungnya, tapi ia meminta Sophi untuk menceritakan seseorang yang selalu ada sejak kita kecil, yang menyayanginya bahkan sebelum ia dilahirkan. Dan Sophi menyebutkan namamu. Kau selalu ada untuknya."

Pelukan Chanyeol mengetat. Isakannya juga agak mengencang.

"Sophi menangis. Sebenarnya, tanpa bertanya pada Kris, sejak awal Sophi memang ingin menceritakan tentangmu. Tapi ia juga tak mau menyakiti hati Kris. Sophi tidak bohong kalau ia mencintai kalian, hanya saja...jika disuruh memilih...Sophi jauh menyayangimu. Aku tahu dia akan merasa bersalah jika harus membandingkan. Dia tidak mau membuat Kris sedih."

Baekhyun merasa wajar. Siapapun mungkin akan merasakan hal yang sama dengan Sophi, terlepas dari status maupun cerita dibalik itu semua.

"Hampir sepuluh tahun berlalu. Jadi kumohon, sayang...jangan membahas ini lagi." Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan. "Jangan pernah meragukan apa-apa lagi. Aku dan Sophi, kami begitu mencintaimu. Sangat!"

Malam itu, sama seperti putrinya, Chanyeol jatuh tertidur dalam belaian Baekhyun di ranjang mereka. Persoalan mengenai kata 'ayah' bagi ia dan Sophi memang selalu menjadi hal paling sensitif. Bukan karena alasan, Chanyeol takut jika Sophi tahu semua, anak itu akan membencinya karena telah berbohong.

Tapi kenyataan justru terbalik. Sophi tahu semua, siapa ia, siapa Kris, bagaimana ayah dan ibu kandungnya tak bersatu, Sophi tahu. Dan semua itu ia ceritakan dalam isi karangannya. Kertas putih yang kini tengah dibaca ulang oleh Baekhyun dan membuat air mata Chanyeol meleleh.

 _ **Make a story about your father.**_

 _Daddy is the sweetest daddy in the world._

 _He always give me candy, chocolate or anything that Mom wouldn't bought._

 _Daddy is the most handsome._

 _I wanna marry someone who really looks like my Dad._

 _He is the smartest. The most clever. The kindness._

 _My transformer!_

 _He always there everytime I need._

 _Daddy wants me to do well at school._

 _Daddy is just great!_

 _But..._

 _He lies._

 _He lies that he is not worry._

 _He lies about his happiness._

 _He lies about being father._

 _He lies...because of me._

 _I never care what people say about my Dad._

 _I know him even when I was still in Mom's stomach. He care about us._

 _I wanna tell Daddy that he don't have to be worry and don't have to lie._

 _Because I already know the truth._

 _That is..he was...my only one father that I had._

 _I want him to stay beside me forever._

 _Doing something funny together._

 _Because we love each other._

 _There is no one like my Dad._

 _And I love Daddy. So much._

 _I love him._

 _-Essay by: Sophia Park. Daughter of Chanyeol Park-_

.

.

"ZIE! ZIE!"

"Sssstt! Sudah malam kenapa teriak begitu? Aku mendengarmu."

Kris terkekeh polos. "Untukmu, istriku tercinta." katanya sambil memberikan sebuah benda persegi cukup besar tertutup kertas cokelat.

Zitao memandangnya heran. Senyum, intonasi suara dan gerak-gerik suaminya ini nampak lain dari biasanya. Binar mata Kris benar-benar cerah.

Tak sampai lima detik, wanita itu sudah memekik bahagia. "Lukisanku?! Sudah jadi?!"

Goresan kuas gambar dirinya itu kini hadir didepan mata.

"Hm! Maaf harus menunggu lama."

Zitao mengusap sebelah pipi Kris sambil tersenyum lebar. _"I love you, honey."_ lirihnya.

Hari ini suaminya itu memang menghabiskan waktu seharian di galeri. Zitao mengira ada pelanggan yang datang, tapi ternyata Kris menyelesaikan lukisannya yang waktu itu sempat tertunda.

"Kevin sudah tidur?"

"Belum. Dia ada di kamar, sedang minum susu."

Setelah mengecup bibir kucing istrinya, Kris bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar. Tak berselang lama, suara tawa cekikikan ayah dan anak itu menggema ke seluruh ruangan.

Sebuah perubahan kecil yang sangat berarti baginya melihat Kris nampak habis mengangkat sebuah beban yang lama ia pikul. Tapi memang begitulah adanya. Beban itu baru saja terangkat setelah suaminya ini menceritakan kejujuran pada Sophi, putri semata wayangnya. Zitao sendiri sudah mendengar kisahnya dari Kris langsung.

Dan yang membuat Zitao lega, Kris berubah menjadi sosok yang jauh lebih ceria. Semua itu jelas karena Sophi. Gadis kecil yang sama sekali tidak membenci Kris, Chanyeol atau siapapun.

"Kris, Kevin sudah mengantuk. Jangan kau ciumi terus."

Dua jagoan yang bergelut diatas kasur itu tak menggubrisnya. Kris masih asik membuat Kevin tergelak puas. Tapi karena tak ingin mengganggu kesenangan duo ayah-anak ini, Zitao akhirnya memilih untuk membiarkan mereka dan mulai berkonsentrasi menatap keseluruhan dinding kamar. Ia berniat untuk menggantungkan lukisan itu disana.

Menemukan posisi yang pas, Zitao menggantung lukisannya tepat didepan ranjang. Tubuhnya yang tinggi semampai sangat memungkinkan untuk meraih posisi tertinggi.

"Panda! Panda! _Dad_ , ada panda! Lihat!"

"Hm? Panda?"

"Iya, ituuuu!"

Sudah jelas yang barusan Kevin tunjuk adalah lukisan ibunya. Zitao sendiri saat ini tengah menoleh masam dan menatap tajam Kris yang tengah menahan tawa.

" _Dad,_ bisa melukis panda?" tanya Kevin polos.

"Sayang, ini _mommy._ Bukan panda." kata Zitao lembut.

"Nggg...itu panda. _Mom_ tidak begitu. Itu panda. Oh!" mulut kecil Kevin tiba-tiba membulat. "Pandanya mirip _mommy_." lanjutnya dan membuat tawa Kris meledak.

"Tertawa kau, ya?! Sengaja membuat lingkar hitam di mataku begitu jelas, hm?"

"Akh! Ampun! Ampun! Aku benar-benar tak sengaja!"

"Diam! Tak akan ku ampuni!"

"Zie! Geli! Jangan menggelitikku! Hentikan! Hahahaaaa...ampuuuun..."

"Awas kau, bule Kanada!"

"Maafkan aku, _mommy_ panda."

" _MWOOOOO?!"_

"Aaaargggh! Ampun, Zieeeee!"

Tanpa mempedulikan tatap heran sang anak, Zitao menindih Kris sambil terus menggelitiki seluruh bagian tubuhnya tanpa henti. Benar-benar tak berhenti karena Kris terengah kehabisan tenaga akibat tertawa begitu kencang.

Selang beberapa detik, Zitao tak lagi menggelitiki suaminya. Tapi ia masih betah duduk diatas perut Kris. Lelaki bule itu masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya baik-baik.

" _Dad,_ haus?" Kevin bertanya sambil mengulurkan botol susunya ke wajah Kris.

Kris hanya tersenyum geli dan menggeleng lembut. Ia terlalu lelah untuk bersuara. Belum lagi beban Zitao yang menindih perutnya ini.

" _Dad_ capek, ya?" lagi anak itu bertanya. Kali ini mendekatkan diri ke dekat dada ayahnya.

Mata Kevin sudah sayu, sudah memasuki tanda-tanda mengantuk. Menyadari hal itu, Kris mengerahkan tenaga untuk mengangkat Kevin keatas dadanya dan membiarkan bocah itu tidur tengkurap disana. Mulutnya sudah sibuk menghisap botol susu lagi.

"Zie, berat." bisik Kris.

Bukannya pindah, Zitao malah tersenyum jahil dan tiba-tiba saja ia ikut menelungkup mencari sedikit posisi kosong agar wajahnya bisa bersebelahan dengan Kevin diatas Dada Kris.

"Oh, astaga! Kau ini tega sekali. Memangnya kau ringan seperti Kevin?"

"Jadi kau mau bilang aku ini gendut?"

Oke. Salahkan lidah Kris karena sudah membangkitkan satu kata paling sensitif untuk didengar para wanita –bahasan soal berat badan!

Mungkin Zitao sedang doyan menjahili suaminya, atau mungkin juga Zitao sedang membalaskan dendam karena kata-kata Kris barusan. Mereka sempat saling pandang selama beberapa saat sebelum Kris sadar kalau istrinya ini tengah melakukan sesuatu pada tubuhnya. Tepat di bagian bawah –selangkangan.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?!" pria itu mendesis.

"Hm? Memangnya apa yang kulakukan?" Zitao cuek.

"Ssssshhhh, ouhhh...Zie! Hentikan!"

Zitao berguling ke tempat kosong disisi Kris sambil terkikik puas. Misinya berhasil. Terbukti dari besarnya sesuatu yang menggembung di balik celana tidur Kris. Posisinya pas di bawah pusar, dekat simpul tali celana.

"Jangan memintaku untuk tanggung jawab, oke? Aku mengantuk. Selamat tidur, sayang. Oh!" Zitao mengerling centil. "Buatkan lagi susu untuk Kevin. Barangkali dia akan bangun tengah malam."

Setelah perempuan itu berbaring dengan posisi memunggungi, Kris mengeluh kesal dalam hati. Kelakuan Zitao barusan benar-benar menyiksanya!

Berani sekali istrinya ini berbuat jahil dengan menggesek-gesekkan lutut tepat ke bagian selatan di tubuhnya dan lepas tangan begitu saja. Membangkitkan gairah kelelakiannya seketika. Kalau tidak memikirkan Kevin yang terlelap di dadanya, Zitao pasti sudah 'habis' oleh Kris tanpa ampun.

.

.

" _Appa."_

"Ah, _eomma!_ Jangan dibacakan!"

Luhan tersenyum geli melihat Haowen duduk di ranjang sambil menutup kedua telinganya. Ia baru saja akan mulai mengartikan tulisan cakar ayam putra sulungnya ini. Sehun tak berhasil merayu Haowen.

"Lanjutkan." pinta Sehun yang duduk disamping Haowen.

Luhan membetulkan posisi duduknya di tepi ranjang lalu berdeham. _"Appaku Sehun. Oh Sehun."_

"Aaaaaaaak! Haowen tidak dengar! Haowen tidak dengaaaarrrr!" tanpa komando, Haowen lari terbirit-birit keluar kamar sambil tetap menutup telinganya.

Kelakuannya barusan jelas membuat Sehun dan Luhan tertawa geli. Ziyu yang saat itu tengah berbaring di paha ibunya saja sampai menatap heran.

"Lanjutkan, Lu. Aku benar-benar ingin tahu." kata Sehun.

Istrinya itu mengangguk sebentar lalu fokus kembali dengan kertas karangan Haowen.

" _Appa senang memfoto ahjumma-ahjumma yang mukanya menor di tempatnya kerja."_ suami istri itu kembali dibuat tertawa. _"Appa tinggi. Katanya karena appa sering minum susu setiap malam."_

Yang ini, Luhan memberi Sehun tatapan ambigu dan dibalas dengan cengiran mesum. Ia kembali melanjutkan.

" _Appa tidak kurus, tidak juga gemuk. Eomma bilang, appa sempurna soalnya enak untuk dipeluk."_

"Ow, benarkah itu, _eomma_?"

"Sssh!" Luhan mengelak. _"Appa galak. Appa suka larang Haowen main sepak bola di lapangan. Appa juga suka menyembunyikan bola Haowen kalau Haowen memecahkan jendela rumah orang. Haowen takut kalau appa sudah marah. Ibu guru bilang, Haowen mirip dengan appa. Ih! Muka Haowen kan tidak menyeramkan begitu! Jadi kenapa dibilang mirip?"_ mereka mendengus geli.

"Dia menulis seperti itu?" Sehun bertanya kaget.

"Tanyakan pada dokter Huang kalau kau tak percaya." jawab Luhan. Sehun tertawa.

"Oke, oke. Lanjutkan, _eomma_."

"Ehm!" Luhan berdeham lagi. Wanita itu diam sebentar dan perlahan senyum cerah merekah di bibirnya.

"Lu?"

" _Tapi tidak masalah Haowen mirip appa. Mungkin kalau sudah besar nanti, Haowen bisa menikah dengan perempuan secantik eomma. Appa beruntung sekali, kan?!"_

"Eeey..kau mengarang."

Luhan mendelik tajam.

"Bergurau, _eomma_." Sehun meralat ucapannya. "Aku memang pria paling beruntung. Jadi...boleh dilanjutkan?" pintanya takut-takut.

Wanita bermata rusa itu berdecak sekali dan kembali menatap rentetan tulisan putranya. Jika sebelumnya Luhan tersenyum cerah, kali ini raut wajahnya berubah lebih sendu. Ada senyum memang, tapi tipis. Sehun malah melihat kedua mata cantik didepannya agak berlinang. Tanpa banyak diam, segelintir kalimat dari essay karangan Haowen pun terucap lirih.

" _Appa memang sedikit galak, tapi Haowen senang punya appa. Kalau appa tidak bertemu dengan eomma, tidak menikah dengan eomma, Haowen pasti tidak ada. Haowen pasti tidak akan lahir. Haowen pasti tidak bisa bertemu appa yang tinggi, yang tampan, yang galak, yang sukanya cium-cium eomma didepan Haowen. Haowen ingin bertemu dengan orang yang sudah mempertemukan appa dengan eomma. Haowen mau berterima kasih."_

Sehun tersenyum. Sebelah tangannya sudah menangkup pipi Luhan. Mata rusa itu menatapnya lurus dengan genangan air mata.

" _Haowen...sayang appa."_

Setetes air mata itu akhirnya jatuh tepat keatas kertas essay Haowen. Kalimatnya habis. Luhan sudah menggamit tangan Sehun dari pipinya dan mengecupnya cukup lama sambil memejamkan mata. Membiarkan air matanya meluncur lagi.

Sehun tak bicara apa-apa saat ia mereguk ciuman basah Luhan di bibirnya. Mereka berciuman diatas Ziyu yang sudah terlelap di paha Luhan. Sehun ikut memejamkan mata, mencoba menyalurkan betapa besar rasa cintanya untuk Luhan. Betapa beruntungnya ia bisa mendapat kepercayaan Luhan dan menjadi teman hidup perempuan yang sangat ia sayangi ini.

Jelas Luhan teringat akan masa lalunya. Menyebutkan siapa orang yang telah mempertemukan ia dengan Sehun sudah pasti nama Kris yang muncul. Dan pertemuan mereka dulu bisa dibilang bukan pertemuan yang manis seperti kebanyakan orang. Sehun hanya tak ingin Luhan larut lagi.

"Maaf." kata Luhan sambil menghapus air matanya.

"Ssstt..Haowen baru saja membuktikan satu hal padaku." Sehun masih menangkup pipi Luhan. "Setidaknya aku tahu kalau Haowen tidak pandai menulis seperti ibunya. Dia mewarisi salah satu kekuranganku."

Luhan mendengus. "Dia calon atlet. Bukan _script writer_ atau _author_."

Sehun tertawa pelan. "Aku tahu. Dan aku bangga dia adalah anakku. Terima kasih, sayang."

Kali ini Luhan yang menarik dagu Sehun dan menjatuhkan lumatan hangat ke bibir tipis itu. Bisa saja ciuman ini berubah panas jika Ziyu tidak ada diantara mereka. Luhan harus membatasi gerakannya, takut membangunkan si bungsu kecil itu.

Tapi-

PLAK!

-terlambat.

Luhan terlanjut larut dalam cumbuannya. Ia nyaris bangkit menerjang Sehun dan membuat tidur Ziyu terusik. Satu tangan anak itu mengayun di udara dan tepat mengenai pipi kanan ayahnya cukup keras. Pagutan itupun terputus.

" _Eomma..._ susu..." Ziyu merengek setengah sadar sambil menepuk dada ibunya.

Sehun dan Luhan tertawa.

"Aku akan mandi." kata Sehun. Ia mengecup kening Ziyu dan Luhan bergantian, kemudian melangkah keluar kamar.

Luhan kembali meninabobokan Ziyu yang tetap 'menyusu'. Dalam waktu cepat, anak itu sudah kembali terlelap ditemani belaian sayang sang ibu yang tak pernah terhenti tersenyum.

Mungkin nilai essay karangan Haowen adalah yang paling rendah. Tapi jika saja guru bahasa Inggris itu mengerti apa yang ia tulis, sudah pasti ia akan memberikan nilai yang sama dengan Sophi. Bukan itu saja yang membuat Luhan tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Tadi, sebelum ia membacakan karangan, Haowen sempat menyebutkan kalau isi karangan Sophi adalah tentang Chanyeol. _Bukan Kris_ –satu subjek yang sempat membuat Luhan cemas.

Bukan berarti Luhan lebih senang Chanyeol yang Sophi tuliskan, tapi ia hanya lega. Lega karena semuanya sudah terjawab tanpa harus ada kebencian atau iri. Kris hanya harus tahu, kalau ada seorang anak kecil yang ingin berterima kasih padanya, yang tanpa sengaja telah mempertemukan Luhan dengan lelaki yang sangat ia cinta.

Ziyu dan Luhan sudah tertidur saat Sehun selesai mandi. Ayah dua anak ini juga sempat mengecek ke kamar Haowen dan melihat si sulung itu sudah jatuh tertidur. Sehun mengecup kening dan kedua pipi Haowen bergantian sebelum kembali ke kamarnya sendiri.

Sebenarnya cuaca malam ini cukup panas. Itulah alasan kenapa Sehun memutuskan untuk mandi. Tapi nyatanya tak ada perbedaan. Ia tetap merasa gerah. Jadinya, lelaki tampan ini pergi tidur tanpa memakai atasan setelah mencium kening Ziyu dan sang istri.

Sehun tidur dengan posisi memunggungi Luhan tanpa perlu mengenakan selimut.

" _Appa..."_ seseorang berbisik tepat ditelinganya beberapa menit kemudian. "Aku merindukanmu."

Kalau saja tidak ada sentuhan berpola abstrak di punggung polosnya, mungkin Sehun akan mengira yang barusan itu mimpi belaka. Tapi ketika ia membuka mata, Luhan sudah merapat di belakang dengan jarak wajah begitu dekat. Wanita itu tersenyum manis.

"Sudah bangun." katanya mesra.

Sehun mengernyit bingung. Ia memutar posisi telentang dan menoleh kesamping, tempat dimana Ziyu berbaring beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Kemana Ziyu?" tanyanya.

"Ada di kamarnya, sayang. Aku memindahkannya kesana." Luhan menjawab dengan tatapan mata sayu. Wajahnya kini berada diatas wajah Sehun.

Lelaki itu masih tak menerima sinyal ambigu istrinya. Ia bahkan tak menyadari piyama tidur Luhan sudah berganti menjadi _lingerie_ warna pastel dengan bahan transparan. Tali tipis di bahu kanan itu merosot mempertontonkan kulit mulus Luhan.

"Tiga hari kutinggal, kau nampak berisi."

Sehun berkedip polos saat tangan Luhan menjalari lengan berototnya.

"Kau juga semakin tampan."

Kali ini jemari itu mengelus lembut area rahang. "Membuatku semakin merindukanmu." tandas Luhan sambil menjilat bibir bawahnya sendiri penuh dengan tatapan sensual.

"Lu?"

"Sehun-ah..."

Sehun sadar apa mau istrinya ini. Ia tertawa mesum sebentar sebelum menarik _bed cover_ dari ujung kaki untuk menutupi tubuhnya dan Luhan.

"Kenapa ditutupi? Anak-anak sudah tidur. Aku juga sudah mengunci pintu." protes Luhan.

"Ssssh.." Sehun menempelkan telunjuk di bibir ranum istrinya. "Justru agar kegiatan kita nanti semakin panas, sayang. Kau tidak mau?"

Luhan tak menjawab. Mendapati Sehun tanggap akan kodenya saja sudah membuat perempuan ini semakin bergairah. Ia malah sudah asik memagut bibir Sehun jauh lebih dalam dari sebelumnya. Posisinya sudah menindih sang suami yang menjaga agar selimut mereka tidak merosot. Dalam waktu singkat saja keduanya sudah terengah kehabisan nafas.

"Sudah siap, nona?"

Perempuan itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan genit.

"Ooh...ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang." kata Sehun lagi.

"Lakukanlah. Aku milikmu."

Dan keadaan pun berbalik. Luhan pasrah saat Sehun membalikan posisi. Kini ia berada dalam kukungannya, sibuk mendesah dan mengerang, atau mencakar dan meremas apapun yang bisa dijangkau selama kegiatan berlangsung.

Sehun benar. Ini panas!

Selimut tebal itu akhirnya merosot dan tidak lagi menutupi dua gender yang masih 'bersatu' itu. Mereka terlalu sibuk untuk peduli. Belum lagi gejolak hasrat yang belum tersalurkan itu membuat Sehun dan Luhan seperti akan melakukannya sepanjang malam. Yah, mungkin hingga pagi menjelang karena tak ada satu pun yang mengganggu mereka. Kalaupun ada, oh..mereka pasti akan menulikan telinga.

.

.

Mata Chanyeol bengkak bekas tangisnya semalam. Tapi ia masih bisa melihat senyum manis Baekhyun yang baru saja terjaga disisinya. Mereka berdua sama-sama baru bangun tidur.

"Selamat pagi, _appa_. Tidurmu nyenyak?"

Cup.

Kecupan itu mendarat di kening Baekhyun. "Sangat nyenyak jika ada kau." jawabnya.

Mereka masih berbaring dalam posisi berhadapan. Menikmati 'wajah bantal' masing-masing pihak dalam diam, seolah sama-sama tak ingin bangkit dan menyapa ketiga malaikat kecil yang sudah berisik dibalik pintu kamar.

"Mereka sudah bangun lebih dulu rupanya." kata Baekhyun.

"Mau menunggu sebentar?" tanya Chanyeol.

Tapi belum juga dijawab, pria itu bangkit mendadak keluar kamar dan kembali dua menit kemudian.

Sudah tak ada teriakan atau cekikikan lagi diluar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Anak-anak sudah bangun, kan?"

Sebelum menjawab, Chanyeol menutup pintu dan menguncinya. Sampai di ranjang, tiba-tiba saja ia menempatkan diri diatas Baekhyun yang mau tak mau telentang dengan wajah kaget. "Mereka sedang menonton Pororo. Aku baru saja memberikan _jelly._ "

Baekhyun tertawa. Jelas ketiga anaknya diam. Camilan adalah salah satu kunci utamanya.

"Lalu, kenapa kau seperti ingin _push-up_ diatasku begini?" ia bertanya. Sadar akan posisi Chanyeol yang menahan beban tubuhnya dengan kedua lengan, persis seperti orang mau _push-up_.

"Karena memang itu yang akan kulakukan, sayang." jawabnya.

Chanyeol itu tinggi. Kakinya saja nyaris menyentuh ujung tempat tidur. Jadi ia bisa dengan mudah menyelubungi tubuh kecil Baekhyun dibawahnya.

"Satu."

Cup.

"Dua."

Cup.

"Tiga."

Cup.

"Empat."

Cup.

"Lima."

Cup.

Chanyeol berhenti di hitungan kelima. Lima buah kecupan juga ia labuhkan di bibir tipis Baekhyun yang menatapnya geli.

"Apa kau meng- _upgrade morning kiss_ mu?"

"Suka?"

Baekhyun tertawa renyah. "Kau selalu membuatku ketagihan."

Cup. Satu kecupan lagi di bibirnya dan Baekhyun terdiam. Matanya beradu dengan mata sembab Chanyeol. Tapi biarpun sembab, ada gurat nafsu terselubung disana.

Chanyeol menciumnya lagi. Kali ini merambat ke area leher.

"Channn..." Baekhyun bergerak gelisah.

"Hmm?" Chanyeol menghentikan aksinya. "Kenapa, sayang?"

"Apa...apa kita akan 'olahraga pagi'?" Baekhyun bertanya malu-malu.

Cengiran lebar suaminya itu justru semakin membuat wajahnya memerah bak kepiting rebus.

"Kalau sudah tahu jawabannya, kenapa tidak kita mulai? Hm?"

'Olahraga pagi'. Isitilah yang dipakai Baekhyun dan Chanyeol jika mereka melakukan kegiatan super intim itu tepat setelah bangun tidur di pagi hari. Dan saat ini, setelah tiga hari tak bertemu, Chanyeol mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Baekhyun juga mendapatkan apa yang sangat ia rindukan –sentuhan suami.

Tapi sebelum memulai dan karena tahu tidak akan sebentar, Chanyeol harus menyalakan sebuah lagu cukup kencang dari ponselnya. Anak-anak sudah bangun. Ia tidak mau konsentrasinya buyar karena gedoran pintu atau rengekan mereka diluar. Chanyeol juga tak mau ambil resiko jika desah nyaring istrinya nanti terdengar sampai keluar. Walau hanya tiga puluh menit, itu sudah sangat bermakna baginya.

Dan sebagai penutup sesi di pagi itu, Baekhyun yang baru saja bangkit untuk membetulkan pakaiannya, tahu-tahu disergap Chanyeol dari belakang. Pria itu mencium leher dan bahunya dengan liar, sampai membuat Baekhyun kewalahan dan mundur beberapa langkah. Mereka sudah tiba di balkon kamar. Hembusan angin sejuk pun tak diindahkan kedua pasangan yang sudah berciuman panas ini.

Chanyeol seperti tidak diberi jatah satu tahun!

Disela ciumannya pun ia sempat berbisik meminta 'waktu tambahan'.

"Nanti malam saja..." Baekhyun menjawab parau. Kelimpungan akan perlakuan sang suami. "Channn..hentikann.."

Pletak!

"Aw!"

Ciuman di leher itu terlepas tepat ketika Chanyeol meringis merasakan sakit di bagian belakang kepalanya. Ia menoleh kesal dan mendapati Sehun tengah tertawa puas disisi Luhan -sang tetangga sebelah yang menonton aksi mereka.

"Pemandangan paling sempurna di pagi ini. Iya kan, Lu?"

"Oh astaga, Sehun! Jangan mengganggu! Ayo, masuk! Maaf ya, Baek! Kami tak sengaja."

"Lanjutkan, sobat!"

Ingin rasanya Chanyeol melempar balik kerikil yang tadi Sehun lemparkan. Tapi niat itu urung ia lakukan saat mendengar suara pelan Baekhyun di belakang. Jemari lentik wanita itupun terasa menjalari punggungnya.

"Chan...lima belas menit tambahan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HOLAAAAAAA!**

 **Apa kabar reader-nim? Lama tak jumpa! Hehee**

 **Karena kelamaan, saya bawa chapter terakhir ini lebih panjang dari biasanya.**

 **Puaskah?**

 **Pasti nggak. Hahaha**

 **Taoris shipper, maafkan, saya abis ide jadi momen mereka ga banyak.**

 **Karena banyak yang minta Sophi tahu siapa ayahnya, jadilah saya buat chapter ini. Mungkin ada yang ga setuju sama endingnya –kenapa pilih Chanyeol, bukan Kris.**

 **Jawaban saya sama kok kaya Sophi ^^**

 **Yang ga suka, jangan di bash ya? Saya coba sebaik mungkin biar ga ada pihak yang tersakiti kok hahaa**

 **Daripada ngebash, mending tuker-tukeran cerita. Barangkali chingu-deul bisa buat cerita yang jauh lebih baik dari ini :)** _ **let's share!**_

 **Mumpung ada kesempatan update, saya mo kasih tahu kalau saya ga akan nulis dulu dalam waktu dekat.**

 **Jadi buat yang masih nunggu Just Married (emang ada yg nunggu?) saya juga ga bisa janji karena belum ada kesempatan buat nulis ._.**

 **Sekalipun ga jadi, mungkin kita ketemu di judul yg lain yaaa~**

 **Untuk sekarang saya mau menggila dulu sama rambut peraknya Sehun *eaaaa plak***

 **So, terakhir, saya ga bosan ngucapin terima kasih sebesar-sebesarnya untuk siapapun yang sudah memberikan apresiasi atas tulisan ini. Terutama untuk akun2 yg selalu nyempetin review. Saya sampe inget nama2 kalian 3 maafkan belum sempet dibales :) tengkyuuuu~**

 **Maaf karena masih banyak kekurangan yaaa**

 **Kita ketemu dilain waktu, reader-deul!**

 **GOMAWO!**

 **SARANGHAE!**

 _ ***SMOOCH***_


End file.
